Dark Pursuit
by Im-the-fang-to-your-bang
Summary: "This is Brandon; he's the one who's providing you with protection." He tells me and I heard the threat within there. I smiled at them, fake of course, and I could see Brandon assessing me before he walked over and sat on the floor next to me Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own Morganville but I can always dream…**

**Abby's POV**

I was born out of Morganville, but when my mother died my father went and got a brand new floozy within seconds. Quite literally. I hate her as you would expect. But hey, I'm just a 15 year old girl who no one has ever given a shit about. My dad never liked me and when his girlfriend announced that she was pregnant he spent no time at all ignoring me and paying all his attention to his unborn child. When the kid was born, my dad announced that we were moving here because he thought we would be safer. Oh he was so wrong about that. Turns out we just moved into a place that's over flowing with vampires. Yes, that's right, I said vampires. I was the first to accept it and then my dad did and quickly got us a patron. I still hadn't met my supposed patron, my father said I would bring the family down so to make sure I was hidden or out whenever our patron came to check on us.

I had the wristband that represented my patron, but I felt caged. My father detested me, his girlfriend hated me as well, and heck she even tried to kill me a few times. Not that my supposed father gave a toss. Since my childhood was so fucked up, I ended up fucked up. I slept around to try and hide my inner turmoil; I even did self-harming for a brief period. Who am I kidding? I still do self-harming. It's about the only way to help me cope, I spent most of my time out of the house and over the last year I had managed to tone down my sleeping around. I was on the road to recovery, and the only reason I was is because the self-harming took its place in my life.

I finally get to meet my patron today seeing as he has especially requested to talk to me. Apparently my grades are outstanding and he was wondering why I had never been introduced to him. Yeah, I only found out my patron was a he about five minutes ago? That was after my dad threatened me to behave and answer his questions just as he had told me to. If I could kill myself I would, but hey why should I end life just as I was enjoying it? Yeah, enjoying life. I've never enjoyed life. The last time I was truly happy was when my mum was alive. She used to hug and kiss me. She used to braid my hair and tell me how beautiful I was and how she would always love me. Dad never liked me, he always hit me and my mum spent night after night telling me how she was one day going to free me from this horrible life. She never got the chance…

I held back my tears as I heard the doorbell ring. I looked at my dad but he was too busy paying attention to the newest arrival, Ammy. It's not that I didn't like her, like my father constantly suggested I didn't, it's just that I'm not allowed to bond with her. Apparently I'm a danger to all those around me. Pretty shitty life right? Anyway, my life suddenly got amazing when I opened the door to the hottest person I have ever seen. I knew he was vamp but wow. He scrubbed up nicely. I definitely wouldn't kick him out of bed if he crawled in. I saw him give me that 'ooh fit girl' look over before I welcomed him in. I made sure to wear my long sleeved shirts, seeing as I was cutting. Luckily my dad hadn't hit me in the face lately so my head was bruise free. I wish I could say the same about my ribs…

I walked him into the living room before I went and sat down near the coffee table where I was doing my homework.

"Abby are you even paying attention?" my father shouts and I lift my head and apologise.

"This is Brandon; he's the one who's providing you with protection." He tells me and I heard the threat within there. I smiled at them, fake of course, and I could see Brandon assessing me before he walked over and sat on the floor next to me. He looked me straight in the eyes, and I felt as if he could read into my past, into my thoughts and feelings. It scared me so much so I quickly looked down and started fiddling with the bottom of my sleeves.

I felt it when I caught one of my cuts and winced slightly at the pain. Brandon instantly knew I was bleeding, with him being vamp and all, so lead me into the kitchen with him. He told my father that he wanted to talk to me alone but would bring me back as soon as he's done. To be honest my dad didn't give a toss, he would probably sell my body to him if it meant he could torture me more. As soon as we were in Brandon shut the door and grabbed my wrist before pulling the sleeve up.

"One for self-harming are we?" he asks rhetorically. I shrug before pulling my wrist back and grabbing a bandage from the draw. Brandon helped me to wrap it around my wrist.

"What could cause such a young child to turn to this" he asks me and I feel my anger boiling. I hated it when people talked about my cuts, the school always gossiped about me and I hated it. It drove me bloody crazy.

"Nothing" I snap as I pull my hand back. I suddenly felt all defensive and a little frightened to be honest. My dad soon came barging in and he glared at me as he apologised to Brandon for my rudeness.

"It's no problem at all. In fact she's actually one of the most polite children I've met. I hope you don't mind but I want to take her out tonight. I feel I would be able to get my questions answered better if she weren't at home" Brandon explains and my dad reluctantly agrees. My dad ordered me to go get changed into something presentable and told me not to wear my long sleeved shirts. That instantly worried me.

He didn't know that I cut. I tried to keep it a secret as best as I could. The only reason the students at my school knew, was because I went out with and slept with Tom. Tom was a year older than me and one of the more popular boys. We went through a bit of a rough patch, causing us to break up and him to tell everyone I was a cutter. Since then he had tried to make it up to me but he never succeeded, I wouldn't let him. I could never forgive him for it. So he didn't just leave it at my old school, he spread it over to my new one in Morganville. I just didn't care anymore. I had accepted the fact that my life was always going to be shit. I had no say in the matter. I quickly run upstairs and put on my summer dress that comes to about mid-thigh. I slipped on my white converse (that had black stars on) on before I walked back downstairs. I kept my arms crossed preventing my father from seeing my cuts but he did notice the bandage. He scowled at me and I looked down as Brandon lead me out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to vicky199416 and HayleyFanOfVmpz for reviewing xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Morganville unfortunately…**

**Abby's POV**

Brandon took me to this place called common grounds. I hadn't had much time to look around Morganville since I moved here, so it was great to finally get to see some of the more popular places. When we walked in we sat in one of the darker corners and Brandon asked what I wanted to drink. I didn't want to drink anything hot so I just asked for an iced tea. At least that way I still get some caffeine in my system. I could really do with it. Brandon nodded as he got up and went over to the counter and ordered our drinks. While he was gone I started to feel really self-conscious about my cuts. They were on display to everyone, not by my choice, and I hated it. I really wish I had grabbed a jacket or hoodie or something to cover them up.

But even I knew that if I dared to even touch a jacket, after my father specifically said not to wear anything with long sleeves, that I would get a nice beating when I got home. I didn't want to be hurt any more than I already was. My ribs were still aching from the other day and the bruises were starting to turn a very distasteful blacky purple colour that made it look horrendous. But I had to suck it in and ignore the twang of pain that spread across my nervous system when Brandon came back with our drinks. He places my iced tea in front of me and I thanked him as I took a little sip from my straw.

"So then, why don't you tell me about yourself and why such a beautiful young lady such as yourself has turned to such drastic measures as self-harming?" he asks. I took a deep breath as I thought it through. Did I really want to empty all my problems that lead me to cutting on a stranger? Even if he is my patron? I wasn't going to tell him anything but he made it perfectly clear that even if I don't tell him, he'll find out in other ways so I was better of telling him now.

"Fine. The original reason I turned to cutting was when I had a bit of a depression session." I told him and he just gave me that gesture that basically means for me to elaborate.

"It happened last year when I was 14. I was 3 weeks away from my 15th birthday when I found out some news. At first I didn't know how to feel about it, but after talking to Tom I figured out that it was probably a great thing" I start before he stops me.

"Who's Tom and what is this supposed 'news'?" he asks and I sigh. I hated telling people about my life.

"Tom was my boyfriend at that moment in time and the news was that I was pregnant." I tell him as I try to suppress the memory that was starting to rise in my numb mind.

"Where is the baby now?" he asks and I could feel the tears that started to well up in my eyes. I blinked them away a few times before I carried on.

"I had a miscarriage. That's when I started to cut and that's when me and Tom hit a rocky patch and split up" I tell him. I hadn't told him the entire story but I told him all the important bits. The truth was that I used to sleep around with everyone or any boy who would have me. But when I met Tom, he changed everything. He meant something to me and I just dedicated my body to him, but when I lost the baby we started arguing more leading us to break up. That's why he told everyone I was a cutter. To get back at me for losing his baby. Although it was nature who took his baby, our baby, not me.

"Did your dad know?" he asks out of pure curiosity.

"No, me and Tom were planning on running off." I admit as I fail in supressing that memory and it replays over and over in my mind. Since Tom, I hadn't slept with anyone. Through pure fear that it might happen again. I couldn't go through any more emotional pain. It was too much to bear. Losing your child is like losing your soul. Losing something that is a part of you, after I lost our baby I felt as if I was incomplete. I blamed myself every day for what happened between us, but I couldn't change any of that. What's done is done and I must face what I deserve. That's why I suffer such a horrid life. I take several deep breaths as I once again fight the tears. I could see that Brandon was about to talk but I couldn't do this anymore. I had already said too much.

I jump up and run out of the coffee shop and as far away as possible. It was night time but I couldn't care less. I always found that the darkness was soothing to me; it was like it was there to comfort me. To show that I wasn't alone in all this. But I knew that in reality I was. I had no one who was willing to help me and anyone I did confide in wouldn't believe me and would turn away first chance they got. I was walking aimlessly for ages until I felt as if someone was watching me. As if someone was…following me. It was a strange sensation that sent a shiver down my spine. I sped up my pace as I carried on, in the hope that I would get home any time soon. It wasn't a safe home that I loved, but it was shelter.

Just as I was about one block away someone grabbed me and pinned me up against the wall. I tried to break free; I screamed I did everything in my power. But this dude was not letting go. That's when I saw the pale complexion and the fangs that were showing. For some strange reason I wasn't scared of them. In fact they intrigued me, that was until he moved forward to bite me. He didn't get that far before another vamp appeared out of nowhere and tackled my attacker onto the floor. I stayed there huddled against the wall as I watched the scene play out in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to HayleyFanOfVampz and Nikki Gargol for reviewing xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own this amazing series known as Morganville… :'( **

**Abby's POV**

I watched as the two vampires attacked each other. They both had there sharp fangs down in defence. They were challenging each other. I couldn't make out who my saviour was and I knew that I should run while I had the chance. But I couldn't get my legs to move. They were unresponsive to my calls, to my demands. Suddenly there was a blur that I wasn't even sure I saw and I felt a searing pain shoot across my cheek. When I reopened my eyes I had Brandon crouched in front of my eyeing up my cheek. I touched it absently and found that there was blood all over it and I could feel 3 long cuts there.

"He thought he would leave you a parting gift. I would have stopped him but he is one of the older vampires, so he has faster moves then I do" he informs me. I didn't know what to say, what to do.

"Um, thanks I guess" I say as I try to stand up. I felt slightly unsteady and a bit dizzy but I still managed to stand up. I clung to the wall while I gained my balance and Brandon watched me with curiosity. I wonder why he hasn't attacked me yet. I mean, I am bleeding right in front of him and he is a vamp as I recall.

"I don't think you should go home. You're coming with me tonight, I have further questions that I didn't get to ask you before" he tells me and without my permission my head nods its acceptance. I guess I'm better off going with a vampire then going home to get beaten.

"Here, you look cold" Brandon tells me as he throws me his jacket. I catch it mid-air and thank him as I put it on. The smell on his jacket was intoxicating and I couldn't believe how gorgeous it smelt. I wonder what cologne he wears. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious.

**Brandon's POV**

There was something about this girl that intrigued me. I was unsure of what it was though. I did have this feeling like something wasn't right with her. Maybe she had a bad past, she had already told me part of it but I get this distinct feeling that keeps informing me that there is more than what meets the eye. Her blood is driving me crazy, she smelled so sweet that I'm amazed that I'm managing to control myself. I figure that I could just take her back to mine, get her cleaned up and let her have some sleep. She looks absolutely exhausted and when I went to her house earlier I saw that something wasn't quite right between her and her family. Her father hadn't told me much about them, all he had told me was that they were a hard working family and thought they should start a new life somewhere else. The reasoning behind that was because of their new arrival.

This family interested me greatly and I figure I can learn a lot from this child. Well, she isn't much of a child to be honest. Most children her age are care free and enjoying life to the max, but she seems so troubled and the vibe I receive off of her indicated to me that she doesn't enjoy life. That would explain her cuttings and some of her past. I know she had only revealed a small amount from her life to me, but it was enough to work out that she needed help. That she needed someone she could open up to. I do not know if I can be that person, but I am willing to try. As I said before, she intrigues me greatly. If I can learn things from her, bit by bit, then I will be able to make a correct assessment of what I am dealing with as a patron.

The baby I cannot learn anything from, the father seems very secretive and tells quite a few lies (that he is very unaware that I can see through) and the mother is very odd indeed. Her emotions constantly change; I noticed that when I have seen her before with her boyfriend and baby she seems so happy, but when I brought up the subject of meeting Abby I saw how her entire attire dropped. It would seem that she is not very fond of her child. But then again I do not think Abby is her child. Their blood smells completely different. Her's is more of a copper smelling type of blood, whereas Abby's blood gives off more of a radiant sweet smell that is addictive. If her blood tastes just as sweet as she smells I believe I will have entered heaven. But I must restrain myself from this. I am here to protect her, not bite her.

When we get to mine I open the door and guide her in. I noticed a few vampires look at me and grin towards me. The fools think I will be having my way with her while receiving a free meal, but I have no intentions of this. Although I must say that I wouldn't mind it to happen, but like I said, I am her patron. I must restrain my urges. I get her to sit on the sofa while I retrieve my first aid box. I only keep one for when I have my flings here. Believe it or not I do rather enjoy drinking my blood while indulgencing myself in sex. The first aid kit is for the women to use afterwards to cover up the bite marks. They have never complained, so if they do not enjoy it they keep it to themselves.

"Why did you help me?" she asks me obviously confused. Is she not used to people helping her?

"I am your patron and therefore I must protect you, especially at nights" I point out and she sighs.

"Are you not used to people looking out for you?" I inquire and she looks down. I can tell that she was reluctant in answering me. This just confirmed my suspicions of there being more than what meets the eye. She really is an intriguing child.

She is very intelligent from what I can see on her report cards, and she is rather beautiful if I might say. She has luscious light brown, almost blonde, hair and her blue eyes have a distinct sparkle to them that fascinates me. I notice then that she had a scar near her neck. I pulled the top of her shirt down slightly so I can see it properly. She watches me with wide eyes as I discover her scar that went from her left collar bone to the top of her left breast.

"How did you do this?" I ask as I ran a finger over it. She doesn't flinch or try and stop me when I do this, whether it's because she is scared how I will retaliate or whether it's because she doesn't care, I do not know.

"It was nothing, really" she answered all too quickly which is always the first indicator of a liar. This is going to be a long night in finding out more about this mysterious girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to vicky199416, HayleyFanOfVampz and Nikki Gargol for reviewing xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Morganville *sad face* maybe if I wish harder… *cough* birthday present *cough***

**Abby's POV**

Brandon had been asking me all sorts of questions all night. He was really determined to learn more about me. But what's so interesting about me? Why was he presenting me with so much attention that I didn't need or want? He just kept going on and on; I was so fed up by now that I was just about ready to spill my entire life out to him. Every little bit, from my birth to my mum's death to my beatings; everything. Maybe then he will leave me alone and let me get on with my 'terrific' life.

"Fine. I'll spill but you can't judge me on any this" I tell him and he inclines his head in acceptance.

"I'm just going to make this short and sweet. I was born; I had a mother who died. My father beat me senseless and my mum used to promise me every night that she would get me out of that house; away from him. She passed before she could and I still get beaten now. Quite literally the day after my mum died, my dad had a new girlfriend on his arm. She had tried killing me a few times, not that my supposed father ever cared. I started sleeping around, got knocked up as you already know. I lost the baby so I stopped my sleeping around and instead decided to cut to cope. Then my father knocked his girlfriend up, she now has his kid and they both still hate me and beat me simultaneously. I'm not allowed to look at my half-sister let alone bond with her. Need to know anything else?" I demand and he just stares at me in complete shock. You would think that in his many years on this planet he would have heard of this type of thing. Obviously not.

"That's quite a…traumatic childhood. I have been your patron for almost a month now and I had always wondered why you were never introduced to me. I understand why now. This is purposefully going out of my way here but I cannot stand by and let you suffer any longer. You will stay here with me for now and when you are ready we will talk to Amelie about all this. Your father should not be allowed loose, especially when there is another child involved" he says and I laugh dryly at him.

"No one can help me now. No one can protect me and my father wouldn't even dream of hitting Ammy. She means too much to him. He actually loves her" I sob as the tears that I had been holding back for so many years start to flow out in rivers.

"There is always someone who can protect you and it is in my job description" he reminds me softly as he takes my hand in his kissing the back of it slightly. I was still crying and I could tell that Brandon was getting uncomfortable. He was definitely one of those men who didn't know what to do with a crying woman. He made the effort though as he moved closer and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his chest. I laid my head on his chest and just cried. I hadn't cried in years, not since my mum had died. I didn't even cry when I lost my baby, well I did. Bit just not properly, not like now; not like at my mums funeral. I hated people seeing me like this. Having people watch me break down was horrible for me. Plus he didn't even know me! I had only met him today and I had already poured my entire heart and life story out to him. What self-respected person does that? Was I just that desperate? Maybe it was the fact that someone had actually made the effort to try and get me to talk. I guess I felt as though someone might have actually cared…

**AN: Please review, if I can get 4 reviews I will make the next chapter extra-long xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you to HayleyFanOfVampz and vicky199416 for reviewing xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Morganville, but I really wish I did…**

Chapter five

**Abby's POV**

"I appreciate the offer, I really do, but it could cause me so much hassle. Not to mention you…" I tell him and he sighs involuntary.

"You can and are staying here. If what you tell me is true, this man is a monster and is torturing you; you don't deserve that, believe it or not" he tells me firmly and I sigh this time, except that mines in defeat.

"Don't blame me when he gets pissed and tries to stake you for taking his punching bag away from him" I warn him and he just laughs at me. I would have laughed as well, but it hurt too much to laugh. So I settled for smiling slightly before thinking everything over in my head. Was I really going to stay with a vampire that I had only just met today? This was all so…absurd!

"Would you like me to go fetch your things?" he asks and I shake my head.

"I don't have anything. All I have is some clothes that technically weren't even mine in the first place. They're all clothes that dad bought from a charity shop, or what his girlfriend passed to me once she had no use for them anymore" I tell him and I could see the sympathy in his eyes. I scowl at him for it; I hate it when people show me sympathy. I do not need it!

"Then I will take you to the shops tomorrow night to get some. Do not worry about money, I have plenty of that and I do not mind buying you some decent clothes. You do seem rather uncomfortable in that dress" he points out and I nod. I really hate dresses; they make me feel so self-conscious.

"Wait here" he tells me as he zooms out of the room and then comes back in moments later. He throws me a t-shirt that was obviously his.

"Go take a shower and get changed into that. It will probably be slightly over sized for you, but it will do for now" he assures me before motioning towards the stairs. I thank him for his pure generosity before making my way upstairs and to the bathroom.

**Brandon's POV**

There was something about that girl that attracted me to her. And from what I've heard she's had a very horrific life, even I don't believe that a person should be treated like that. She was reluctant to stay with me at first but I managed to persuade her in the end. I was also rather pissed off with her father, I wonder if I can give that family to someone else but still keep Abby under my protection. I will have to discuss this matter further with Oliver later on. Back onto the subject of this poor girl, she intrigued me. She was so alluring and I felt for her. Back in my human years I had a father who would hit me, but only when I had misbehaved or denied his commands.

Her father, on the other hand, was just beating her for no reason! What respectable man does that? You should never beat the innocent, especially one that you should love. The person that you should cherish. She is his child, and yet he hurts her so. At least with me she will be safe. I will not allow anything to happen to her, she is under my protection and not just from the vampires but from her father and his evil other half. Just then she walks back into the living room and I could feel my eyes widen and my boxers and jeans started to feel a little tighter than before.

**AN: Please review xx Oh, and if you enjoy this story you might enjoy my other Fanfiction about Brandon. It's called 'Fatherhood', please look into it if you think it is worth looking at xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you to vicky199416 for reviewing and to make up for the short chapter last time, this one will be extra-long xx**

**DICLAMIER: I do not own Morganville!**

**Abby's POV**

I have just finished a relaxing shower, it was strange being able to relax and not worry about having to leave the bathroom to face the beatings. It was a great change and for once in my life, I actually felt kind of safe. That tells you something if I feel safer with a vampire than with my own father. I dry off and get changed. The shirt that Brandon had leant me was big on me and it came above mid-thigh but I didn't mind. It felt better than that stupid dress that my father's girlfriend insisted I wore if I was going out with her or out with someone important. I would rather be uncomfortable, than in pain.

I look in the mirror and I brush through my hair with my little flip brush that I keep in my dresses little pocket. When the tangles are gone and I've created my parting, I shove the brush back into my dress pocket before folding it up. I was going to need it for going out tomorrow night, especially if Brandon was being nice enough to take me to get some new clothes. I make sure that I look remotely presentable before heading back downstairs and into the living room where Brandon was. When I entered he turned his gaze to me and I saw his eyes widen. I didn't know if it was in shock or distaste or what. But I started to feel self-conscious, well that was until I noticed the bulge in his jeans.

I figured that it was a good reaction, so I decided to pretend I hadn't noticed anything and just walked straight over to the sofa and sat next to him. I felt rather bare in just his shirt and my under garments, but I will have to make do for now. And anyway, Brandon looked pleased; so I guess this was sort of my way for repaying him for his kindness. He snapped out of it and looked at me, he scanned me quickly and stopped at my legs where there are a few bruises, and some other injuries but nothing that would scar.

"He did this?" he asks and I nod slowly as I too look at the damage. It wasn't as bad as he made it sound. The bruises were from last week so they are lighter than before and almost gone. The cuts I had on there were practically healed bar one or two that happened the other day.

If he thinks that this is bad he should really see my ribs, but to be honest I don't feel comfortable showing myself to him. So I pull my legs up and pull the shirt over them, just so I could hide them. It wasn't that I was ashamed of my body; it was more for the fact that I was ashamed of my beatings. Ashamed of the fact that my father and his girlfriend would hit and kick me, even burn me sometimes, and I felt vulnerable. I wasn't used to having someone's attention, and having Brandon's attention (even if it was only for my injuries) made me feel really crappy. I hate it when people judge me by what they see or hear. No one ever makes the attempt to actually get to know me, not even Tom.

Yeah, he would ask about the basics you would need for a relationship but he never got any more personal than that. Tom wasn't one of those sharing type of people. He hated it when people would ask him personal stuff, even if it was only something simple. Tom did tell me some things, but it was nothing like the stuff I've been through. His was just simple things like his parent's arguments and how his dad was an alcoholic and went to help groups. Mine went so much deeper than that, but I never told him. I just didn't feel comfortable in doing so, but with Brandon it felt right telling him. It felt easy telling him about my life, but even if I did try and tell Tom about my life I wouldn't be able to form the words. Whereas with Brandon it just came out naturally, as if he was meant to know it all and that this was meant to happen. He was meant to be my saviour. But I cannot dwell on that thought for too long seeing as Brandon had started to speak.

"Is there any other injuries I should be aware of? Anything more serious?" he asks and I look down. Despite that little voice telling me to tell him, I just didn't know if _I _wanted to tell him. My injuries were more for me to dwell over, not a vampire that I had only just met today. He had done more for me today, than my own father had done for me in my entire life.

"A few, but there not serious" I tell him a complete lie. I only had a few other injuries and they are much more serious than the ones on my legs. I seriously think that I might have broken a few of my ribs, but I didn't want to go to the hospital. I hated hospitals; especially as the last time I saw my mother alive was when she was in hospital fighting for her life.

"You're lying to me. I can tell, now tell me the truth. I need to know the full extent to what your suffering through at the moment" he orders me and I sigh as I look up at him.

"I've got some bruised ribs and a small cut on my side. There's really nothing else" I tell him part of the truth this time. There aren't any more injuries but the injuries I did mention were much worse than I was making out. I thought he was buying it at first but then he proved me wrong when he demanded me to lift up the shirt. He wanted to see my injuries. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"You know it's rude to ask a lady to lift her shirt up" I tell him and he rolls his eyes at me.

"If you want my help, you will show me" he tells me and I groan as I stand up and lift my top up so that it stopped just under my breasts. He could see everything below my breasts now.

I look at him and he's assessing all my injuries. He runs his finger over the exposed skin that was bruised (the one over my ribs) before turning his attention to the cut on my side.

"This is not a small cut. How did it happen?" he asks me and I could tell he wants a truthful answer.

"Linda got upset with me and she grabbed a knife and tried to stab me, I managed to move out of the way before she could impale me with it" I tell him and his eyes widen once again. Has he seriously never seen anything like this before?

"Linda, I'm assuming, is you father's girlfriend, yes?" he confirms and I nod. I drop the shirt down and look at him awkwardly. I've known him for less than 24 hours and I have told him my entire life story as well as shown him my injuries. And he's seen me with barely any clothes on. I can't say this is a good start to meeting someone…

**AN: Please review, I would appreciate it greatly xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you to vicky199416 and HayleyFanOfVampz for reviewing xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Morganville unfortunately**

**Abby's POV**

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed and ready for anything. I felt so energized; I hadn't felt this good in years. But unfortunately that got deserted when I sat up a little too quickly and got greeted with a striking pain from my ribs. I really need to remember that, I always seem to forget about them when I wake up. This is like the hundredth time I've done this. It kills every time; it feels like a predator stalking its prey, then when I move it strikes and all I can feel is pain and I have to close my eyes in an attempt to block it out. When the pain had bypassed I got up and checked the mirror. The 3 slashes on my cheek had formed bruises and I couldn't even run my finger over it without flinching. I was lucky that I didn't need stitches.

I quickly brush through my hair and walk downstairs to see that no one's there. I carefully walk through the house and I stop at the bookshelf. It was huge and it had so many books on there, I started to look through them all and I found several books that I have read and enjoyed greatly. There was also some history books that I would love to look through some day. Then I remembered that today was Monday and I should be at school. But I couldn't go; I didn't have my uniform with me and I don't think I would be able to turn up in one of Brandon's shirts, or that dress.

"Something wrong?" came a smooth voice and when I turned around I spotted Brandon leant against the wall watching me closely.

"It's Monday. I should really be at school" I tell him and he snaps his head up so fast that I had to take a step back through pure surprise.

"You are not going anywhere. Not until tonight, anyway. I wish to have you here with me today, I need to talk to you and I would feel better if I had you within my peripheral vision" he admits and I smile weakly at him as I look down at the floor. I still felt rather awkward being around him after bearing my body to him last night.

"Are you hungry? I went to the shops yesterday while you were sleeping, I picked up a few bits but I am unsure of whether you will like them or not" he tells me as he motions for me to follow him into the kitchen. I noticed then that to say he was hundreds of years old, he looked great. He didn't look a day over twenty. When we got into the kitchen I noticed there were cereal boxes out on the table and while I looked at them Brandon brought out some milk, orange juice and blood from the fridge. He put the blood in the microwave before passing me the other two items. I sat down at the table where there was already a bowl, cup and spoon out for me. I didn't feel too hungry to be honest so I just poured some orange juice as I sat there fidgeting.

I heard the ping of the microwave and the next thing I know Brandon is sat across from me sipping his blood quietly as he observes me.

"Are you not hungry?" he asks and I shake my head for a no. I really wasn't feeling hungry; I guess I got too used to the whole 'you don't eat in the morning' routine.

"Does that blood even taste nice? Surely it tastes better fresh than from a bottle where it's probably been stored for ages" I point out and he smiles slowly at me.

"You are indeed a very bright child. I do prefer my blood fresh but I make do with these" he admits and I look down at my hands as I fiddle with my thumbs. This couldn't be weirder. I was used to waking up, being screamed at then going to school with a new bruise. But this was weird. I woke up feeling great, I had actually been offered breakfast, I didn't have to go to school and I even got given a compliment. This had been one of the best mornings of my life; despite the awkward beginning bit.

"You seem tense. You must still be uncomfortable in your new surrounding but I can guarantee that you are safe here. Thanks to the house's protection no human can enter without invitation" he tells me and I bite my bottom lip. I wasn't just scared that my father would appear and hurt me, but I was also scared that the vampire from yesterday would come back and hurt me. I was like a prime target for attacks by the looks of it. Just then I heard a phone ring and Brandon sighed before pulling out his mobile and answering it.

"Yes?" he demands and I heard some loud shouting form the other end. I knew instantly who it was so I took my leave and ran out of the room and back upstairs to the room I was staying in.

I closed my eyes and willed everything to go away. My father was angry, and that meant trouble. Serious trouble that could cause a lot of problems for a lot of people. He was a maniac when it came to me, not because he cared for me but because he liked me as a punch bag and without me he had nothing to keep him amused. I heard a soft know on my door but I stayed quiet as I contemplated on whether to let Brandon in or not. I decided on letting him in, so I stood up and opened the door. He looked at me and I could have sworn there was some concern there, but before I could confirm it, it was gone.

"You ran off" he points out and I nod my head feeling stupid. Why did I run off? It's not like my father could hurt me through a phone that I wasn't even holding.

"He can't hurt you I won't let him. Now come with me, I don't care if you're not hungry you need to eat otherwise you won't supplement your body's needs" he tells me but I make no effort to move. I sort of felt glued to that place; I didn't want to leave because I knew that the devil will be banging on that door within the next hour or so. I couldn't face that, even if Brandon was here to deal with it. He sighs before grabbing my hand and guiding me back downstairs and into the kitchen where he had already poured me some breakfast cereal.

"Eat. I will be back in a minute, I just have to collect my work to hand into Oliver later" he informs me before walking away, leaving me to enjoy my breakfast. Turns out I was hungry after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you to HayleyFanOfVampz and vicky199416 for reviewing xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Morganville**

**Abby's POV**

I've had quite a good day today, me and Brandon sat down and we discussed things regarding my home life. I also managed to get some information from him about his life. I learnt that in his human years he was well respected and was acquainted with royalty. It made me wonder how he got turned in the first place; maybe when we get to know each other better, trust each other, he will tell me. It intrigues me greatly if I am to admit.

"Abby, are you okay? You seem a bit dazed, in your own universe possibly?" he asks and I nod as I feel the blush creep up on my cheeks. Why did he have this effect on me?

He reminds me that we need to leave and head to the shops, I still felt uncomfortable with him buying me clothes but he assures me that I am fine and he would see it as an honour. It made me feel really special and I felt like, for once in my life, that someone might care about me. That maybe, just maybe, he likes me. I certainly like him, and not just as a friend. I definitely _like_ him, but I have a feeling that it is due to his kindness and once he wears thin with me and throws me back to the pack of wolves where I used to live, that feeling will evaporate.

He takes me around the shop and lets me browse through all the selections that were on display, I mostly went for bright things. I usually wear dark attire, but it was coming into summer and I felt as if I needed to change. Like I was no longer who I originally thought I was. It's like I had changed within this short time period. At first I was sceptical of Brandon, but it seems that he has been doing me good, I don't feel as depressed as I originally did when we first met. It had only been a day maybe just over, but I definitely felt happier than I used to be. Brandon obviously noticed my deep thinking and grabbed my hand pulling me over to the dressing room before passing me the clothes that he had so kindly offered to carry for me.

**Brandon's POV**

While she was trying on clothes I sat down and had a deep think. Was I really opening my home up to this girl? Yes, she was intelligent, beautiful and attractive if I might say so. She has this certain vibe that radiates off her. It was a positive vibe that I enjoyed being around, it was quite absurd to think that I've only known her for about a day, maybe just over, and she already had a place in my life. I guess her past made me want to help; I had spent my life causing problems but with this girl all I want to do is make all of hers go away. I felt like it was my job to rid her of her neglectful, abusive, negative life.

I also found it absurd how I _offered _to buy her some clothes because when she told me that everything she had was second hand I felt terrible. There I was with all of my _own _things and there she was with just her hammy-downs. It was almost as if I was donating to charity when it came to her, but then again it wasn't. I didn't see her as a helpless person who needed my help to make her life better. I saw her more of an innocent woman that has had some pretty bad luck that had ultimately lead her to believe her life is worth nothing. She had even told me today that she had spent day after day contemplating suicide due to the abuse she had suffered through.

I have never really taken it upon myself to care for someone before but she was definitely worth my time. I had to leave my thoughts as she came out of the changing rooms and she had on one of the outfits we had chosen. I felt my mouth drop open and I also felt my soldier stand tall in honour of her beauty. She was indeed a very beautiful woman; she was wearing some black skinny jeans and a bright yellow top that looked great against her figure and skin tone. I have no idea how I will manage to control myself around her, but I will find a way. It was almost as if I didn't just have to fight blood lust, but I also had to fight just regular lust with her.

"Do I look okay?" she asks worriedly as she gives herself the once over. I told her she looked great and the shop keeper said she could wear those clothes and she would pack the rest of her clothes into a carrier bag for us. I paid for her clothes and took her back to mine, I would have gone over and dealt with some things but I need to make sure she is settling in fine. I might be seen as evil by some but growing up I was taught the proper etiquette that we were required to know. I was well skilled in manners and being a gentleman. It was seen as a must when I was a child and I spent day after day having lessons on how to do it perfectly.

When we get home she runs upstairs to shove her stuff in her new room. I sat down and started to look through some of her school work that she had left out on the table (I slipped out and got it when her parents were sleeping the other day), she was doing it this morning and she looked as if she was struggling so I figured that I might be able to help. But I was interrupted as the doorbell rang and when I decided to ignore it, it turned into a persistent banging that I knew meant business. I growled low in my throat as I jumped up and slammed the door open and death stared my visitor. But I had to stop that when I realised who it was, this could only be trouble…


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Morganville**

**Brandon's POV**

"Amelie, a pleasure as always. How may I help you and Mr Garamond?" I ask politely and she just keeps her ice cold stare as she gives a slight glance to a very angry looking Mr Garamond.

"Mr Garamond here tells me that you have taken his daughter" she informs me and I sigh as I look towards the stairs where Abby was just coming down. She took one look at her father and all the colour drained from her face.

"You'd better come in then. But if Mr Garamond causes me or Abby hassle I will remove him immediately" I tell Amelie, but half warn Mr Garamond with my words. They both nod as I invite them in.

Abby's father death glares her as he walks into my living room before plopping down onto the sofa and Amelie took a seat in my arm chair. I look at Abby and motion for her to sit down as well but she violently shakes her head and instead moves behind me. She really hates her father, and I might even say fears him.

"What reasons could you possibly have to take Mr Garamond's daughter here?" Amelie asks and before I could answer Abby's father interjected.

"He's taken _my _daughter and is probably abusing her. He definitely looks like a pervert" he states and if it wasn't for Amelie and Abby being in room I would have attacked and drained him.

"I have not done anything to Abby, I can assure you. I am simply offering her a safe place to live to which she accepted" I tell Amelie and she looks as if she believes me more. I was quite thankful for that, Abby was actually starting to grow on me a little bit. She was a sweet girl and even I don't think that she deserves to be put through such trauma.

"Is this true?" Amelie asks, directing her question towards Abby.

"Yes, Madam Founder. It is" she replies quietly. I don't think she quite likes our company. Then again Amelie can be a scary person when she wants to be.

Amelie suddenly gains a soft warm smile that is directed at Abby. I notice how she relaxes slightly at the gesture and happily accepts Amelie's motion to come over to her.

"Now child, tell me why you wouldn't want to live with your father? He seems like a lovely man" Amelie asks and Abby tenses right back up again. The little colour she had gained in her face gone.

"I will explain all, but in private would be best" I suggest and Amelie agrees as she commands me to follow her into the kitchen. I was worried as I had to walk away and leave Abby with her maniac of a father. If he touches her, I swear to God…

**Abby's POV**

Panic suddenly rushed over me as Brandon had to leave with the Founder to talk in private in his kitchen. I stare at my father and move to the opposite side of the room. He won't hurt me again, I won't let it happen. I can't let it happen.

"I give you a home, shelter, even a new mum and little sister. And this is how you repay me! By sneaking off with some vampire that probably only wants your blood" he tells me. He used a normal tone but I could tell that if it wasn't for the vampires in the kitchen (the ones that can probably hear everything happening in here) he would have bellowed it at me.

"You gave me hell. It wasn't a home to me, it might be for you and your little 'family', but it wasn't for me. It was hell and the devil gave out regular beatings. Oh, and I didn't want a new mum! I wanted _my _mum, but I can't have her because she's dead" I shout at him. I don't care about those vampires right now; he is really pushing my buttons and my temperament.

"Your mum is dead because of _you. _It's _your _fault she's dead. And don't you ever offend my family, they mean everything to me" he warns me and I felt the tears that pricked up in the corners of my eyes.

"That's just it! It's _your_ family. Not mine. And you have no right to even talk about my mum, you did nothing but treat her like shit" I scream and that mussed have pushed him too far because next thing I know he has slammed me into the wall and is choking me with his hand.

"I treated your mother like she was a fucking queen. Then you came along and _ruined_ everything. You made our lives hell, neither of us wanted you; you were a _mistake_" he screeches in my ear as he tightens his grip. I struggle to breath in the little air that I could get, and was thankful when someone finally burst through the door and slammed my father into the ground. Leaving me gasping on the floor as I held my throbbing throat. I realised then that he had dug his nails into my neck and I could feel the blood trickling down onto my shoulders.

"I should end you right now" Brandon hisses in his ears as he holds my father on the ground, I notice then that the Founder hasn't come back to join us. Maybe she has gone?

"Is this how you treat your child? Attacking her and almost _killing_ her. What respectable father does that?" Brandon spits out at him and I could see my father's frustration and anger rising, but he had no chance of escape from Brandon.

"She's a little slut that was a mistake. Nobody wants a slag and a hell raiser. She's an asbo waiting to happen" he shouts straight back at Brandon, to which looks unfazed by his shouting.

"Now you call your child a slut and a slag. Not exactly the best father I must admit, no wonder she came to me instead of you. And by the way, she isn't an asbo waiting to happen; she has done nothing for an asbo to be placed upon her. She's a high grade student from what I've learned, although I do wonder how such a sweet intelligent child could be the kindred of such an empty headed asshole such as yourself" Brandon taunts.

I knew I had to stop this before Brandon attacked him, but I was still struggling to breathe and it hurt to move.

"Brandon" I about managed to get out in a small whisper that sounded hearse. With one last death glare Brandon left my father lying on the floor as he came over to me to examine me.

"Are you okay?" he checks and I nod slightly as my eyes dart to my father who looked as though he was unconscious. Brandon looked over as well before standing up and telling me he was just going to fetch me a blanket before phoning both Amelie and the police. I wonder why Amelie had left in the first place. But I guess there is a better time to ask that one.

When Brandon had left the room I let myself relax seeing as my father was out cold, well that's what I thought but I heard a dry laugh as he sat up and stared at me.

"Here's daddy" he tells me as he moves as quick as lightning and has my mouth covered and me pinned to his chest. He pulls a knife out of his pocket and pokes it into my side, warning me that if I didn't co-operate he would stab me and leave me to die. Or leave me for some hungry vampire, whatever came first. I sort of prayed it was the vampire seeing as they would get it over and done with whereas leaving me for death would take too long and it would be horrendous feeling your life leaving you. Making you feel empty and hollow as you lie there on the midst of death.

"You're going to come with me and if anyone sees us you're going to smile like the supposed 'sweet' girl you are. I refuse to have you talk to me like that, and I also refuse to have you live with a vampire. He doesn't want a little slut like you. Face it" he tells me and I feel my blood boil as I kick backwards, hitting him straight in the balls. He topples over onto the floor and I kneel down in front of him as I grab the knife and throw it across the room out of the way.

"I am no slut. Yes, I made a few bad decisions that lead me to sleep with some people. But I was in depression, majorly style depression. The doctor even told you I was in depression and that I would find a way to cope with it on my own. Unfortunately, it had to be the one thing that was of the most danger to me. But that was nothing compared to you. You're the most dangerous thing I have _ever _encountered" I tell him and he stares at me with wide eyes.

His eyes were filled with rage, frustration and most of all; hatred. I have never seen him show me so much hate; it was too much for me to bear so I removed my eyes from his and stood up. Taking a few steps back and straight into someone. I turned around and found some big muscly bloke stood there grinning at me. I felt my heart rate speed up and the next thing I know I'm on the ground. I bang my head on the way down, and my eyes suddenly felt very heavy. I closed them and felt as life began to slip away from me and I was consumed by darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you to vicky199416 for reviewing xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Morganville, although if I pray hard enough maybe the fairy unicorn will give me this amazing series.**

**Abby's POV**

I woke up with a whacking headache. I thought it was going to pound me into oblivion, not only that but I couldn't move. It felt as though someone had literally glued me to the floor. Either that or my brain is refusing to move me because the pain in my body right now was excruciating. So I dread to think just how painful it would be if I attempted to move. Despite my brain and body screaming out in a clear protest to _not _move, I forced myself up so I was in a sitting position. Yes, it was three times more painful when I moved but at least this way I can keep an eye out for people and observe my surroundings. It turned out that I was still in Brandon's house. But I couldn't see Brandon anywhere.

I forced myself up and out of bed. Wait! Did I just say out of bed? Yes, I was correct. I was indeed in a bed. Why was I in bed for? I tried to think back to the last thing I remembered but it hurt my head too much to even attempt to think about it. So I settled for trying to walk, but unfortunately I ended up falling and colliding with the floor. Stupid floor. Almost as soon as I had hit the floor the door swung open and someone was scooping me up in their arms. I didn't know who it was, but I really didn't care. They were comfortable and being in their arms felt safe. I wrapped my arms around their neck as they carried me out of the room and down the stairs to rest me on the sofa.

"Abby?" I heard a soft, yet demanding voice ask. I open my eyes and find the founder stood there staring at me and Brandon was stood next to me observing me. Probably trying to locate an injury, but I don't think there is any new ones. Well, at least not to my knowledge there isn't.

"Well, she's definitely conscious. I do not believe she will need to go to the hospital, but I do suggest you keep a close eye on her. I will try and track down her father and his 'partner in crime' as these generations call it. She is your responsibility for now, do treat her well. It is obvious that she will be very useful to Morganville one day" the founder tells Brandon and he nods as she walks through a door that suddenly disappears. What. The. Hell?

I could not believe what I had just witnessed, so instead of asking questions I just settled for it being a cause of my delusion due to a bang to the head. Moving my head to the side wasn't as painful as actually trying to move my entire body and it was a slight stab that soon retrieved when I came face to face with Brandon. He was crouched down next to me and was watching me carefully. There was something in his eyes that looked like; relief? Why was he relived? Almost as if he had just read the question from my head he started to explain everything to me.

"You have been unconscious all night and for most of today. I was beginning to wor-"was as far as he got before he abruptly cut himself off.

Was he going to say that he was worried about me?

**Brandon's POV**

"You have been unconscious all night and for most of today. I was beginning to wor-"I managed to catch myself before I revealed to much to her. I have indeed been worrying about her, but then again who wouldn't? She had been choked and knocked out among other things. I still remember it all perfectly in my head.

"_Amelie, I need you here ASAP. He just _attacked _her, luckily he is unconscious right now but for how long I am unsure of" I tell her over the phone and before she could answer me back I heard a crash in the next room. I was about to go and check it out when someone staked me from behind. I fell to the floor paralysed, the phone now gone and forgotten, as the man just grinned at me before making his leave into the living room. Abby. Oh God she's in there, I need to help her but I can't move. Luckily for me it was only a wooden stake so it shouldn't do too much damage as long as it is removed soon. Almost as if Amelie had heard my thoughts she appeared and pulled it out of my back._

_As soon as that happened I dashed into the living room to see Abby falling onto the ground unconscious. Together me and Amelie's guards grab the man responsible, but I notice that Mr Garamond is gone. What type of father leaves his child to die? Speaking of her, I quickly run over to her. Completely forgetting about the man I was holding. He made a run for it but before Amelie's guards could go after him she motioned for them not to bother. What was she doing? He needs to be captured and detained._

"_Brandon, do not fret. We will get him later on; right now we need to deal with this child. She is not in the best of shape as you can clearly see" she tells me and I nod as I pick up Abby and carefully take her upstairs and lay her on the bed. I stay with her all night but during the day I had to leave because I had a visitor waiting for me downstairs._

"You were in terrible shape. What did they exactly do to you?" I inquire, completely bypassing the whole worrying about her thing. She looked confused at first but then suddenly something clicked inside of her and her entire face dropped as did the colour within her beautiful face. Wait; did I just call her beautiful? Yes, I had called her beautiful before but that was when she was dressed very alluringly. That was when she looked great, but right now she looked battered and bruised. But for some strange reason she really did look beautiful in my eyes. What have I gotten myself into?


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you to HayleyFanOfVampz and vicky199416 for reviewing xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Morganville**

**Abby's POV**

_I woke up to find that I was cuddled up to a comfortable, yet firm, pillow. But I soon realised that it wasn't a pillow. It was a body and I couldn't help it when my hands roamed across the body to find some abs and smooth skin. Definitely a man. My hand was held still and when I finally managed to open my eyes I found that it wasn't just any man I was cuddled up to, but in fact it was Brandon. His smile was bright and my heart fluttered at just the mere sight of him. I could feel my stomach doing summersaults as he drew soft patterns along my stomach. To which I realised was bare. Luckily I had the covers firmly wrapped around us, so nothing was on show that shouldn't be._

_What shocked me more was when I realised that he was naked, and so was I for that matter. But for some reason, I didn't care. In fact I was willing to embrace it. Almost as if she could sense it he pulled me closer to his body that felt great against mine. Why was he having this effect on me? _

"_It's good to see you awake. I've missed not being able to look at your beautiful eyes" he whispers softly into my ear. His breath caressing my skin, causing a shot of warmth to run through my body. At that moment I just wanted to lean forward and kiss him. Kiss him until my lips were numb and swollen. Even then I wouldn't stop. Almost as is if he could read my mind, he leant down and kissed my lips softly._

"_Perfect" he mumbles against my lips before turning it into something much deeper._

My eyes flutter open as I awake from my dream. For some reason I felt disappointed that it was just a dream and that it had just ended. Why was I dreaming of Brandon for? This was one question that kept replaying in my mind over and over again as I got up and ready to go downstairs. Bandon said that he didn't want me going to school until my dad and his 'partner in crime' was found. Apparently I was a number one target in this town. How ironic? I shake it off as I walk into the living room, and with one quick glance at the sofa I remember what happened last night. I remember being laid there, half conscious, half not, and Brandon had just asked me what they had done to me specifically.

From what I could remember from last night, I blacked out before I could answer him. I was absolutely thankful for that. I really wasn't up to talking to him about it, not last night, not ever. The man who was there, the one that was working with my dad, he was a corrupt man. He did stuff to me that I would never forget. I have scars on not only my mind but on my body. I am evidence from what he is truly capable of. I knew him as 'Gabe', not a very good name if I might admit but that's what he was called. Well, apparently. At first he was only supposed to be fixing some things in my house (back when I was younger) and he soon took an interest towards me. I really didn't want to relive those memories right now, so I pushed them out of the way as I refocused back into reality.

Just to find Brandon stood in front of me looking over me in what looked like; concern? Was he really concerned about me? Yeah, okay, I _like _Brandon but I knew that he didn't reciprocate that, but that little glimmer of concern gave me some hope. I hate to admit this, but he is the best thing that has ever happened in my life. He is the only person I have ever met who has taken an interest towards my well-being. Yes, it is in his job description but in no way does it say that he had to take me into his home and look after me. He did that out of his own will.

**Brandon's POV**

Finally she was awake. I was getting really worried when she just blacked out last night. I thought something really bad had happened, I kept debating on whether to take her to the hospital or not. But I soon decided against it when Amelie guaranteed me that she would be okay. So I took her back upstairs and laid her back in bed in the hopes that she would be fine in the morning. And from what I can tell, she definitely seems fine. She looks exhausted still and there were nasty purple and black bruises on her neck. From where her supposed 'father' chocked her. If I ever get my hands on him it will be the end of him. I will drain him until there is _nothing_ left. He does not deserve life after what he has put this poor, sweet, innocent girl through.

I rather hate how she affects me, I must admit. She makes me all 'sappy' and I hate it to be honest. I am used to having the reputation of being the big mean vampire that nobody likes. But when it comes to her, it's almost like she stops me from being able to be that vampire. It's like she is my weakness, and weaknesses are something that I cannot afford to have. I will have to do something about this before I lose all hope and she makes that weakness bigger. Making me more vulnerable.

"Did you sleep well?" I inquire politely and she nods silently. She bites her bottom lip, making her look adorable. Yet again, there I go with theses 'sappy' remarks. Why does she do this to me?

"Are you okay?" she asks with worry laced into her words and tone. I smile at her before inclining my head and motioning for her to head into the kitchen. She needs to eat, I'm pretty sure that she is lacking in her supplements and I do not wish for her to end up in hospital because I haven't cared for her properly. But I will have to learn to fight these feelings that keep popping up when I'm around her. I am unsure as to what they are; they are like nothing I have ever experienced. They are intriguing in one aspect, but horrifying in another. How peculiar.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you to vicky199416 and HayleyFanOfVampz for reviewing xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Morganville**

**Abby's POV**

"Is everything okay? You seem very…distant" Brandon points out and I sigh. I was being distant. No matter how hard I try, I couldn't get the memories of what Gabe had done to me, what him and my _father _did to me as a team. Yes, I had scars but they were barely noticeable. Well, all of them were but one. That was one scar that I wish to keep hidden for all eternity. It's a horrible scar and I still flinch just looking at it. Just remembering the pain that I felt when it happened.

"Just thinking. Nothing to worry about"

"There obviously is something to worry about, I can see it written all over your face" he tells me and I groan. Why can't he just leave it? Is he not satisfied with knowing stuff about me that I have _never _told anyone? Can't he just let me be and suffer with this on my own? I'm fed up of sharing my life with people; it hurts too much to go back into my past.

Instead of answering him I just get up and leave. Stupid I know, especially seeing as it was night time, but I just couldn't stay there; I need to get some fresh air and clear my head. I just need to _think _on my _own_. Not with prying eyes watching my every move, making me feel so open and vulnerable. Yes, telling Brandon about my life has been a great load off my chest but for some reason this was one thing that I just couldn't tell him. If he knew some of the stuff that Gabe did, the stuff I _had _to do, he would hate me. He would be repulsed by me; he would send me back to my father. And I just couldn't risk that. I enjoy being near Brandon, I always feel so…so…safe. It was a strange feeling that I have never really felt before. Not even when my mum was alive.

I really wish I had put my jacket on because it was freezing out here, well what else did I expect for the middle of the night? For some reason it felt quiet. Too quiet if you ask me; I started to feel conscious and more aware of my surroundings. What surprised me most was that Brandon didn't even try to stop me from leaving. Maybe he doesn't care about me as much as I originally thought he had. Maybe he never did care about me; maybe I was just some object that he was using to try and make himself look better to the public. That's me all over, a reusable object; once used I get discarded as if I'm nothing more than a piece of litter. I probably am trash in his eyes. I mean, God, look at me; I have no mum, my dad is psychotic (as is his girlfriend), I didn't really have a childhood and I used to be a slut. Not exactly great for your CV.

I shake myself of all this, I will not put myself through this; I refuse to make myself feel like nothing, feel unworthy. I spent my life like that and now it was time for it to stop. I was worth more than this, I was better than this and I am certainly not this petty. Walking out into a bloody danger zone just to avoid a simple question. What has gotten into me? Suddenly I felt as though there were eyes watching me. And not just one pair, but several. It felt almost as if I was a show for them. Or maybe I was their prey, and they are just waiting for the perfect time to strike. I felt my heart rate speed up and my respirations became erratic and uncontrollable. A shiver made itself down my spine and I knew something was lurking behind me. So I did the one thing that any person who was stupid enough would do. I ran.

I don't know if I should have even bothered because as soon as I turn the corner I bash into a body. Before I could open my eyes to register who, or what, it was they grabbed me and I could feel the wind smashing against my face as they ran. This definitely isn't the pace of a human running. Shit, I am being taken by a bloody vampire. Well done, Abby; well bloody done. I knew instantly when we are inside because I felt the warmth that only a home could bring, I also heard the door shutting behind us. The vampire placed me down and was staring at me with a very pissed off look. Well, that's one way to piss Brandon off.

**Brandon's POV**

She's lucky I got to her before another vampire did. I could see that at least 5 vampires were watching her. I was just thankful that I got to her before they could hurt her. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she got hurt when I was supposed to be protecting her.

"Why did you leave the house like that? Are you insane?" I shout and she doesn't even react. In fact she looks unfazed by my tone of voice.

"Sod that! Why did you fricking grab me like that? I thought I was getting bloody kidnapped. Do you know how I even felt? Thinking that maybe I was seconds away from being mince mee-"before she could finish I attached my lips to hers. There was too much talking going on, all I want is to make sure that she is safe and sound. But why I'm kissing her I am unsure of. What made me believe that this kiss would do anything other than shut her up? But to be fair, I just had this feeling that there was too much distance between us.

She settled into the kiss nicely and responded to every turn of our lips as they meshed together. Her soft lips moving against mine. She was so gentle and her lips tasted…sweet. She wraps her arms around my neck and mine slide around her waist. I still felt as though there was too much distance between us, so I brought her closer to me. Holding her in place, never letting her go. But I soon came to my senses and pulled away before using my vampire speed and running upstairs and out of the way. I went straight into my study and shut the door before locking it. What the hell was I thinking?

**AN: I want to offer a deal if that's okay, if I can get 3 reviews I will make the next chapter extra-long for you all xx Over 2000 words me thinks, and if I get more reviews I will move it to over 2500 words xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you to vicky199416, Nikki Gargol and HayleyFanOfVampz for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirteen

**Abby's POV**

He left me. He kissed me, and then left me like I was nothing. My hopes were built up then dashed. Who does he think he is kissing me like that, like he felt the same for me as I did for him, then to break my heart? What gives him the right to treat me like that? As if I'm nothing but a toy to him. A charity case. I could feel the tears that were building up in my eyes, so I leave Brandon's and head to the one place I never thought I would go to. He is going to love this, me crawling back to him after everything, I really didn't want to go but I knew it was either go back there or stay with the man who's toying with my heart. I can't believe that after 3 days, maybe slightly under, I have fallen in bloody love. And it's with a stupid vamp.

As if I need more ways to screw my life up further. Tom really pushed me over and this, well let's just say that if Tom left me heartbroken, then Brandon left and took my heart. I can't even feel it beating; it's almost as if it can't function without him. But how is that possible after only _3 _days of knowing the tosser. Maybe I have everything wrong. Maybe he was scared that I didn't feel the same, maybe he thought that he would get into trouble being with jail bait… Who am I kidding? As if he would feel or think any of that. He only wanted one thing from me. And he couldn't even do that right!

So here I was, crying and feeling like a complete loser. I was going to go back to my father's, but when I stood in front of his house; it didn't feel like home. It didn't feel like…anything. Brandon's place felt like home to me. And once again I would like to stress the fact that I have only been there for 3 days! If that. What the hell is wrong with me? Why was I feeling so shit and why do I want to just run back to Brandon and feel his arms around me. I can't go in there. I can't go back to my 'father', not after everything he has put me through. I just can't bear it. So I turn around and run to the one place that I find peaceful. The one place I feel safe.

**Brandon's POV**

There is this horrible feeling eating away at me. I was unsure of what it was, well that was until I thought of Abby. Suddenly everything came clear to me. Guilt. I was feeling guilty and for some reason it felt as though my heart was almost…hurting. My heart does not beat but for some reason it feels as though it's shattered and hurting. Aching. Longing. All these things I can feel. I am not used to feeling this, I am a vampire; I _shouldn't _be feeling this. I am supposed to be scary and a threat. But when it comes to Abby, I feel weak, almost….soft. She is my one weakness and when I heard the door slam shut downstairs, I knew I had to take action.

She needs to know how I feel about her, although I am pretty unsure of what it is that I exactly feel for her. I guess I will soon understand it, but in order for that to happen I need to find her. Talk to her; explain why I left her straight after our kiss. Why did I leave? Was I ashamed? No, not possible. How could I even possibly be ashamed of such a breath taking woman? Breath taking. That definitely fits her better than beautiful. Beautiful doesn't sound nearly as strong as _breath taking_. I quickly shoot downstairs and out the door, just letting my instincts guide me. But when I arrive, she was with someone else.

**Abby's POV**

Sitting under this tree always seemed to settle my emotions. I first discovered this place when we first moved here and I ran off as soon as my dad came home drunk. I wasn't up for the beating so I ran and found this place. It's peaceful and it's the home of some of the most interesting of creatures. As I sat there, watching a hummingbird hover over a delicate flower I heard footsteps approaching. I whip my head just in time to see the one person that I never thought I would see again. The one person I _never _want to see again. Why was he here? How did he find me? These were only some of the many questions that kept buzzing around my head.

"Hey babes. Missed me?" his soft, deep voice practically cooed to me as he came over and pushed me onto the ground, kissing me while straddling my body. I tried hitting him and pushing him off. But all he did was grab my arms and pin them above my head.

"Now, is that really anyway to treat your favourite person?" he questions, his breath harassing my face. His breath soaked with alcohol.

"I thought you had quit drinking?" I ask confused. When me and him got together he quit the drinking, just for me because, believe it or not, he actually cared for me. He wanted me happy.

"I did, but after that little incident and that rough break-up, I took it up again. I haven't had much today though, no more than a pint" he tells me. I couldn't decide if he was telling me the truth, or if he was lying to me. The smell of his breath said that he had more than one pint, but his perfectly sculptured words said otherwise.

"Why are you even here?" I was truly puzzled. He lived far away from here, and yet here he was. right in front of me. In a vampire town.

"I missed you" like hell he did. I started to struggle under his body weight, feeling my ribs cracking one by one as he laid even more weight on me.

He wasn't exactly fat, in fact, he was the complete opposite. He is well built, muscly and had a pretty awesome six pack. But when that muscle is laid on top of you, applying more and more pressure on you until you literally see stars. Well, that's when you start to detest it. I tried to move and even screamed for help, well, that was only for like a brief second seeing as I felt his hand grip my neck as he leant down near my ear. His breath once again being a harassing nuisance on my skin.

"Don't move, just be a good girl and so-operate would ya? We'll talk more when I get you back to mine" he tells me as he stands up. Pulling me up with him. But as soon as I was up, I blacked out through the lack of air that my lungs seemed to be struggling to pull in.

**AN: Sorry the chapter is short and I know I promised you an extra-long chapter but I promise to write it tomorrow and to make up for this short one I will make it over 2500 words xx So then, who do we all think this dude is? **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you to Nikki Gargol for reviewing xx**

Chapter fourteen

**Brandon's POV**

After seeing Abby kiss another man I decided I was just going to go back home and forget about her. For some reason she had more meaning to me than anyone or anything else in my life. But it's obvious that she would rather be with that boy than me. I can't say that I don't feel a little hurt; which I am very embarrassed to admit. A vampire such as myself shouldn't be feeling hurt by a mere human. It's just wrong and could cause me a lot of havoc if any vampires ever found out. They would have a field day messing with me knowing I hold feelings for a female human. I shove those thoughts away as I turn my back on the scene and start to walk away. Well, that was until I heard a very brief scream that was abruptly stopped.

After that I used my vampire speed and I ran as fast as I could there to see that she was gone. But how is that even possible. I just heard her scream and it only took me a mere few seconds to get here. So where is she? Maybe that boy took her. But surely there would be traces if that human imbecile has taken her. Then he must have had a vampire's help. Question is; which one?

**Abby's POV**

_My eye lids flutter open to a very familiar place. I have been here so many times it's practically another home to me. I heard the light snoring that I recognised instantly. When I turned onto my side I was met with the gorgeous face of Tom. His blonde hair was all ruffled and his chest and stomach were on display. His beautiful sun kissed abs alluring me towards them. I gently run my hand over them, being careful not to wake him. Fortunately I failed and he grabbed me and pulled me into his chest. He still has his eyes closed but he has a little smile tugging on his lips, to which I kiss._

_He instantly responds and starts kissing me back with twice as much passion as I was giving him. When we finally break apart to breathe, he moves his hand to my stomach and starts to softly draw random patterns along it. _

"_How are my beautiful girlfriend and baby doing?" he asks and I smile as I give him another kiss._

"_Very good thank you. Although I am feeling nervous about telling your parents" I admit and suddenly his eyes open._

"_Don't. They'll support us no matter what, they already love you" he tells me and I giggle a little bit. He grins knowing that he has brightened my mood._

"_I love you, you know that right?" he asks. I nod my head in response while I put my hand over the one he had on my stomach._

"_I love you, too. I always will" this time he gains the biggest grin you could imagine before his lips attack mine. But unfortunately I had to break away to make a mad dash to the toilet. Stupid morning sickness causing me hassle. I don't know when but at some point Tom had come in and was holding my hair back while whispering soothing things to me._

_When my morning sickness fest had finished I flushed the toilet and did my whole clean up routine of washing my hands and brushing my teeth. As well as using endless amounts of mouth wash. _

"_I hate that you get sick because of our baby" he admits and I just laugh for response as I grab my jeans and t-shirt ready to go down stairs and tell his parents that they're going to be grandparents._

"_It's worth it, especially when I give birth to our child. It will all be worth it, even the getting fat part" I joke as I finish getting dressed and start to brush through my hair._

_Soon enough we were both ready and we left the room together, hand in hand, to go tell his parents. We weren't going to tell my dad because he's an asshole and would kill me on the spot, and well my mums dead. So I don't really have anyone to tell. But Tom says that we're going to tell his parents and if they don't want anything to do with the baby then we're going to go off on our own somewhere. We have talked about it multiple times and in fact we were still planning on running off whether they wanted to be a part of the baby's life or not. We just wanted to see if there was anyone who would be able to help us if we ever needed it._

_We walk into his living room where his parents are sat drinking some coffee while joking with each other. I hope me and Tom can be like that one day. You know married. I've always wanted to get married and have children, but I never suspected that Tom would be the one for the job. Tom was popular and could get any girl he desired, me well I'm not that popular and I'm mostly known as the weird kid. But Tom didn't care about all that. He loves me for me._

"_Mum, dad we have something we would like to tell you" he announces as we both sit down on the sofa opposite them. They have quite a large living room; therefore they have a lot of furniture._

"_What is it?" his mum asks, giving me that knowing look. I guess she already had her suspicions of what we're about to say. And if her expression is anything to go by on, then it's a pretty good bet that she's right about her suspicions._

"_Well, me and Abby are going to have a baby" he admits. I bite my bottom lip nervously as I wait for their reaction. To my surprise his mum smiles at us as she gets up and hugs us both while congratulating us. His father, on the other hand, gave us a very stern look._

"_How far along are you?" he directs his question at me._

"_Um, about 6 weeks" I inform him and he nods thoughtfully._

"_Are you stupid? Your only 15 and you've just knocked up a 14 year old girl! How dumb can you get? Did you even bother to wear a condom?" his dad bellows at Tom and I flinch at his tone of voice._

"_No dad I'm not stupid. Yes we're young but we can do this. Together, me and Abby, we can do anything. I love her more than anything in this world and all a baby is, is basically a result of our love. Oh, and yeah I did use a condom" he shouts straight back while squeezing my hand to let me know he's there for me. No matter what._

"_You! This is your fault! You have corrupted my son you evil cow" he screams at me and I was starting to feel the full force of this argument. The stress of everything finally dawning on me. Suddenly I feel a massive shooting pain in my stomach and I scream out. Causing Tom to abandon the argument with his dad to come to my side. Frantically asking questions and checking me over. I look over towards his parents, his father looks unmoved but his mother looks as though she knows what's happening._

"_Tom, let me take Abby. I think I know what's wrong" she tells him but her voice sounded so stricken. She sounded upset._

_She leads me over to where the bathroom is and sends me in there, telling me to look for any blood. I did as she said and looked and there it was as clear as day. A massive collection of blood. I didn't understand what was happening and when I asked Tom's mum she looked down, a tear springing to her eye._

"_I'm sorry Abby. But you've had a miscarriage I think. I know what you're probably feeling so please feel free to talk to me. As you already know I had several miscarriages before I had Tom" she tells me and I break down crying right there and then._

_Tom is suddenly at my side holding me asking me what's wrong. I tell him and I see his entire face drop but he remains there next to me. Telling me everything was going to be okay and that he would never leave me no matter what. But I could feel just how much he was hurting. And that combined with my own pain was excruciating._

I suddenly wake up and I shoot up panting. I could feel the tears that were travelling down my cheeks as I sat there replaying that memory over and over again in my mind. That was the worst day of my life, why did I have to dream that? Why? I wiped at my tears as I tried to accumulate where abouts I was. The room was bare and empty other than a mattress on the floor and some handcuffs that were lying around. I scanned across the room and when I tried to move I ended up whimpering as the pain in my ribs shot through me. Just as they were starting to heal…

The door to the room suddenly opens and in walks Tom. He still looks like the angel that I used to love, his blonde hair still looked ruffled and his blue eyes glimmered in the minimal light of the room. His smile, still the same goofy grin that I loved about him. His body was still as well defined as it was the last time I saw him. The only problem is; I don't love him and his presence was rather unsettling for me.

"Hey babes. It's good to see you up, you gave me a scare when you blacked out" he admits and I just offer him a fake smile. If I was to be truthful, I'm scared and all I want to do is go back to Brandon. I miss him and at least with him I know I'm safe. Here, well I don't know here.

"I've missed you" he tells me as he walks over and crouches down in front of me.

"Can't say I missed you" I mumble and suddenly he had his hand around my throat as he slings my head back into the wall. I whimper as I feel some fresh blood trickle down my neck.

"Shit. Oh God, I'm sorry" he tries to apologise as he releases me and takes two steps back.

"What's happened to you?" I ask. He was never like this. When we we're together he never would have even dreamed of hurting me, even before we got together he wouldn't have hurt me.

"I…I...um" he stutters and I see a tear leak down from his eye. Why is he crying?

"Where are we? Why am I here? Why are _you _here?" I ask as I wipe away the tears that were still falling from my dream/memory.

"We're in my basement and I wanted to talk to you and I knew you wouldn't talk to me voluntary so…" he tells me and I just stare at him.

"So your resort is to kidnap me? And you still haven't told me why you're here" I point out making him groan.

"Like I said, I wanted to talk to you so I decided to come here and see you in person. I even live here with Charlie and Alexander. You remember them right?" he confirms and I nod. Unfortunately I have had the pleasure of meeting those two twats. Alexander is probably about 18 now, he's about 6"3, he's well built like Tom and he has Brown hair and blue eyes. Charlie, well he's the opposite of Alexander, well apart from the build. They both have a similar build to Tom. But Charlie has black hair and green eyes, he's about 5"10 and he's 17 years old. Those three have always been like 3 peas in a pod.

"I can't say I like those assholes" I mutter as I stand up. But I just end up falling back to the ground due to my dizziness. He really hurt my head. I automatically move my hand to where the throbbing was and when I look at my hand I see the blood that it was covered in. Great, even more injuries to add to my collection.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demands and I just roll my eyes.

"You can't tell me you didn't know that they used to bully the fuck out of me. And when me and you were together they started hitting on me. Then they went straight back to bullying me when we broke up and Charlie even hit me at one point!" I shout at him making him look guilty.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was really down and I sort of told them everything that had happened, so…" he lets it drop knowing I can fill in the gap.

"It's your fault. Doesn't surprise me though, anyway I was used to the beatings anyway" I say but I slowly lower my tone to no more than a whisper by the end of it. Suddenly Tom looks concerned and he strolls over to me before parking himself down next to me. Making me move away from him.

"Talk to me. Please. I still love you Abby, I just want us to be together again and we can take that first step by talking to each other" he tries to convince me but I laugh in his face.

"I don't love you anymore Tom" I tell him and I see the hurt that crosses his eyes before it turns into anger.

"Then you'll stay here until you realise that you do love me" with that he gets up and walks out. I heard the door being locked behind him and I knew that I shouldn't expect a visit from him anytime soon. I think Tom might be delusional. He wants to build this perfect little world around him, but it's a world that I can't be a part of. No matter how much he wants me to be. Just seeing Tom brings back so many memories, some of which I just want to forget. It took me ages to stop loving him, even then I still have this little bit in me that still longs for him. But I don't think its love; well at least I hope it's not.

So here I was, just sat here in practically the dark all alone. It was also freezing down here and the only thing that kept my mind off of that was Brandon. I just kept expecting him to burst through those doors any minute and save me. Like the damsel in distress I am.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you to vicky199416 and Nikki Gargol for reviewing xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own Morganville **

Chapter fifteen

**Tom's POV**

I slam the basement door behind me as I make my way into the living room where Charlie and Alexander are. I was thankful for Charlie's help getting her here so quickly, I really couldn't risk people seeing her as I brought her here. She needs to remain secret and out of sight of everyone. I don't think there is anyone here who will come looking for her, her dad as I remember is an asshole and I don't think he ever really cared about her. So he's definitely out of the question and so is his girlfriend. So that means there is no one left to search for her. Good. Maybe this way no one will even realise she's gone.

"I can clearly hear she's awake" Charlie tells me.

"Is that more of your vampire senses kicking in?" I ask. Charlie was recently turned by someone called Bishop, I think his name was. Anyway, Charlie wanted power and that's exactly what that old man gave him. At first I didn't believe this place was run by vampires but when Charlie got turned that proved it to me. I wonder if Abby knows about the vampires. She probably does seeing as she has lived here a hell of a lot longer than I have. I've only lived here for like the last week, I only came here so I could talk to Abby.

I still do love her; I wasn't lying about that when I told her. She means the world to me, always has. All I want is for her to realise that she still loves me then we can be back together again, heck, we could even try for another kid if that's what she wants. We didn't plan on her getting pregnant last time, so this time I want it to be different. I want her to tell me she loves me so that we can start a family. Maybe even get away from this place; I don't think it's quite safe to raise a child here.

"Are you thinking about what I think you're thinking about?" Alexander asks and I have to nod.

I can't lie to him; he has been like a brother to me since I was 5 years old.

"Dude, your 16 still. You have ages to get a life going for you and you can't force her to love you" he tells me and I flip at him as I punch him in the face before pinning him onto the floor.

"I don't have to force her to love me because she _does _love me" I tell him and he pushes me off while shaking his head.

"Whatever man. Look I know I said I was going to help you out with her, but, let's face it; we can't keep her here forever. Someone must be looking for her out there" he tells me and I shake my head, a smile tugging on my lips.

"Nope. She has no one" I inform him and he gets an evil glint in his eyes. But I glare at him in warning. He will not hurt her. Ever.

**Brandon's POV**

"What is it Brandon?" Amelie asks in her ice cold voice as she stares at me. Waiting for me to tell her why I have interrupted her work.

"Abby's been taken. I don't believe it's voluntary, and I also think there is a vampire involved in her kidnapping" I tell her and she suddenly looks dead serious.

"And you are sure?" she confirms and I nod. She looks slightly doubtful so I explain the story to her and by the end she looks very angered.

"I set up rules in this town so that Vampires and humans could live together as one. Whoever this vampire is, they are breaking my rules by taking a human. Usually I would not have been too fussed over it, but it seems you have some attachment to this human. And if that is the case then I will do everything I can to find her and return her to you safely" she tells me and I thank her before leaving.

I am determined to find Abby; she means more to me than I am comfortable with. But I cannot turn my back on her. I will find her no matter what, she will not be harmed and if she is, her kidnappers will pay the forfeit.

**Abby's POV**

I have never felt so crap before. I was exhausted, hungry and dehydrated. As well as severely injured. The only thoughts that I could even concentrate on in my tried mind were ones that kept referring to Tom. Why has he taken me? Does he expect me to announce that I love him so we can be back together; be a happy couple? Well it wasn't going to happen; I don't love Tom, I haven't loved him for a long time. Yes, I feel love but it certainly isn't for Tom. I will never allow myself to fall for him ever again. Suddenly the door slams open and in strolls Charlie, he seemed paler than usual and I noticed then that he had sharp fangs.

I pray to God that they're fake, but even I know that they aren't. He's a vampire.

"When did you get turned?" I inquire and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"That, my dear Abby, is none of your business. Tom can't control you, nor can he make you love him. I, on the other hand, don't want your love but there is something that I do want from you" he tells me as he licks his lips and looks me over. He moved at the speed of light and was in front of me in a heartbeat. He was lingering near my neck where my main artery is and where the blood from my head wound had dripped to.

He licked across my neck, collecting any lose blood, before turning my head to face him as he placed a kiss on my lips. It wasn't soft; in fact it was rough and demanding. I tried to pull back away from him but he just kept me there. He wasn't letting me go for anything.

"Get off" I shout and suddenly I was pinned on the floor with him straddling my lap.

"Yield to me, or I will just do it by force" he warns me. I didn't know what to say, what to do; for the first time since I was here, I wanted Tom to burst through those doors. At least then he could stop this, and he would never force me to do anything.

"Fuck you" I whisper knowing full well that he could hear me perfectly. He just grinned at me as he attacked my neck and started to pull greedily at my blood. I felt as darkness tried to take me, I tried to fight back but it was too strong. It soon overpowered me and I fell into it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If I can get 3 review I will update tomorrow and it will be an extra long chapter xx<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you to Emmalovesmusic, vicky199416 and Nikki Gargol for reviewing xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Morganville**

Chapter sixteen

**Abby's POV**

When I woke up I found that I was in nothing but my bra and pants. On the bright side I was alone and I wasn't sore, so I was pretty sure he hadn't raped me or done anything like that. On the bad side, my neck was throbbing and when I went to touch it I flinched at the slight soreness that attacked me. I managed to get myself into a sitting up position but unfortunately it was at the same time the door opened. Charlie walked in and when he spotted me his face brightened. That could only mean trouble.

"You're awake" he points out.

"Well done" I congratulate him sarcastically. I couldn't bring myself to stand up so I just stayed there cuddled up on the floor, huddling my knees into my chest.

"Where's Tom?" I really want to know where Tom is. I knew he wouldn't stand for Charlie doing stuff like this to me, he had already told me he still loves me. Therefore, he wouldn't let anyone harm me. Especially not Charlie.

"He's out at the moment" he informs me as he stares at the bed. I knew what he was going to do so I started to slowly move myself towards the corner of the room.

"Why didn't you rape me before?" I ask trying to keep him distracted so he wouldn't notice me moving. He didn't move his gaze; in fact he started to move in the opposite direction I was going.

"I prefer my women to be awake, I like to see the pleasure that I'm giving them" he tells me, finally moving his gaze to me. Luckily I managed to get myself in the corner by then.

"How do you know they're not faking it?" I inquire and he glares at me as he marches over and grabs my arms. Pulling me up so I'm stood up face to face with him.

"Because I'm not Tom. I know how to make a woman scream my name" he hisses at me and I just couldn't help but annoy him more.

"By what? Attacking them like you are me?" that must have been the final straw to him seeing as he pushed me on the bed and pinned me there.

"Don't push me. Tom would be devastated to lose you, although why I don't know. You seem just like any other whore I've seen" now that pushed me over the edge. I kicked him right in the crown jewels before shoving him off me.

He might be a vampire but he's still a young one, so he's not as aware as the others. And still rather weak when it comes to being attacked unexpectedly. I took my chance and ran to the door, slinging it open and running as fast as I can up the stairs and into the hallway. I made sure to shut and lock the door behind me so it would take a little bit longer before Charlie gets out, so I was fine for now. Slowly I walk around the house, fully aware of any creaky floor boards or movement in the house. I knew that Tom was out, so that was one less person to deal with. Problem was, I don't know where Alexander is, he could be in the house, just lurking around, or he could be out and about. Away from here. I was sort of hoping it was the latter option.

As soon as I heard the basement door sling open, I ran like hell to the front door but before I could open it someone grabbed me and threw me up against the wall. I closed my eyes and I could hear just how heavy my breathing was.

"Don't. Ever" he slid his hand down my body towards my pants. "Try. That. Again" he warns me. I thought he was going to shove his hand in my pants but luckily for me someone came in so he jumped back. Leaving me stood there huddled against the wall.

When I open my eyes I see Tom stood there and he was looking at me with an unreadable expression. I did the one thing that I never thought I would get to do again; I ran into his arms and cried into his chest. His familiar scent invading my senses, calming me down.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay. I'm here now" he tries to soothe me as his right arm wraps around my waist, bringing me closer to him, and his left hand strokes through my hair in a comforting way. Even now, while I'm hugging Tom, the only thing I could think was; where is Brandon? And why can't he be the one I'm hugging?

**Brandon's POV**

"Brandon, here. You have another household under your protection" Oliver tells me as he thrusts a piece of paper in my face. I grab it from him and look at it. I don't want a new household to protect, I want Abby back. But I do not know where she is and for some reason I hate that. I shake my head at this thought; I already know that I _will _find her, no matter what. Looking down at the piece of paper I see that I am now the patron of 2 boys. It says they are 18 and 16, and that there is also a vampire living with them. I will assume that ultimately it is the oldest boy who owns the house.

With that I walk out of common ground and head to this house, it was night time so there was no sun that I had to avoid. When I arrive I knock on the door and a tall boy, who must be the owner, answers it.

"Yes?" he asks, obviously oblivious to whom I am.

"I am your patron. Now are you going to let me in so we can talk or not?" I ask and he does invite me in. When I walk in I pick up a scent that was very familiar to me. I could also hear that there were 3 heartbeats, but I am pretty sure there is only supposed to be 2.

"I would like to just check this. There are only 2 human boys and a vampire living here. Am I correct?" I confirm and he nods. Obviously he just wants to get this over and done with.

"Then why can I hear 3 heartbeats?" I ask more to myself than him, but he must of felt obliged to answer me.

"Oh, Tom's got a girl upstairs" he tells me. I didn't doubt that, but the heart rate sounded more panicked and worried than one of a woman enjoying herself.

"Well, ideally I need to meet all residents at this house" I tell him. He tells me to go make myself comfortable in the living room while he goes and fetches his friends. But that scent kept bothering me. I recognise it, but I just couldn't place it.

**Abby's POV**

"Here, you need some clean clothes so I went out and got you some. I hope there okay for you" Tom tells me as he passes me a bag. I look in and find some jeans and a long sleeved top. I walk into his bathroom and put them on, along with brushing my teeth with the toothpaste and brush that he had bought and put in the bag for me. There was even a hairbrush, so I brush through my hair as well. To my surprise it wasn't greasy, it was just very tangled. When I finish there I walk back out to find Tom sat on his bed looking at me.

I could see the love that swirled in his eyes, but I don't love him.

"I didn't get to ask you before, but, how did you get those nasty cuts and bruises on your cheek?" he asks. I didn't want to tell him so I just shrugged. He let it drop. Luckily before he could say anything else Alexander came in the room.

"Dude, the patron vamp is here" he tells Tom. Tom looks at me and motions for me to come downstairs as well.

"Tom, are you crazy? You can't bring her down here!" Alexander shouts at him but Tom being Tom, does the one thing he's good at and pins him to the wall.

His face only inches from Alexander's.

"I know what I'm doing! She comes with us; if he asks who she is we tell him she's a visitor. Got it?" Tom threatens him before releasing him and taking my hand. I want to do nothing more than pull my hand away from his, but after that display I wasn't stupid enough. When we get down stairs we walk into the living room. There was a vampire man stood looking at some pictures on the wall and when he turned around I felt my heart flutter. Brandon.

Brandon's eyes focused on me instantly and he gave me a quick scan, obviously checking to see if I was okay. But he soon settled for just looking into my eyes. But then he moves his eyes to mine and Tom's locked hands, I try to pull my hand out of his and he tightens his grip. The unexpected pressure making me whimper slightly. Next thing I know Tom is pinned up against the wall and I'm on the floor clutching my wrist.

"You don't hurt women. You respect them" Brandon spits before releasing him and moving to my side. He offers me his hand and I accept it. I pretend to fall forward and when Brandon catches me I lean into his ear.

"Help me. Please" I beg and he nods as he steadies me back up.

**AN: I hope this chapter was okay for you all xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thank you to Nikki Gargol, FreakyWerid and I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for reviewing xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Morganville**

Chapter seventeen

**Abby's POV**

"And who is this delightful girl?" Brandon asks casually, not even attempting to move away from me.

"My girlfriend" Tom tells him and I feel myself tense at the thought. Brandon obviously noticed it because he growled somewhere in his throat.

"I do not believe this is true. You are not vampire and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't let any vampire bite her" Brandon snaps and I flinch slightly, making Brandon give me an apologetic look. Tom was about to ask how he knew that I had been bitten, but Brandon cut him off by pulling the edge of my top down.

"I could smell that she had been marked" Brandon informs him.

I look down in shame but Brandon puts his finger under my chin, bringing my face back up to meet his. He looks at my neck and I could see the flash of anger that up roared in him, but then it suddenly switched to…guilt? Why was he feeling guilty? Maybe he blames himself for this? But in no case was this his fault, if I hadn't of ran off the other night I wouldn't have been kidnapped by my crazy ex-boyfriend and his friends.

"I've had enough of you guys already. And I haven't even been here for an hour! I will be making my leave, she will be coming with me" Brandon tells them as he motions to me. Tom was about to protest when Brandon slung him up against the wall, Brandon's fangs extended from the anger.

"You kidnap her, lock her up and allow your vampire friend to feed from her? You are not even worthy of her sight let alone her presence. Oh, and by the way, she's scared of you" he spits at Tom. I notice then that Alexander had grabbed a lamp from the side. A wooden based lamp at that; perfect stake. Before he could even get near enough to stake Brandon, I warned him and Brandon had Alexander across the room in no time. After that he quickly grabs me and runs at full vampire speed out the house, with me in his arms.

**Brandon's POV**

I quickly pick Abby up in my arms before taking off back to mine. The sooner I got her away from here the better. She deserves so much more than this. She doesn't deserve all this stress and suffering, it's just not right. And I am determined to protect her from now on. I'm not risking losing her again, not while her mentalist boyfriend is in town. She will eventually have to explain to me about him and his friends. As soon as I had her in the house safe and secure; I push her up against the wall as I attack her mouth with mine.

It was like magic when I kiss her. There was almost a spark like thing between us; it was very intriguing and I wish to pursue it further. When I pull away to let her breath she smiles at me.

"I'm sorry that I ran off before. If I hadn't of done that, you wouldn't have gone out into the night. I mis-" I cut myself off there as fast as possible. She was staring at me, obviously knowing what I was about to say. Was I really about to tell her that 'I missed her'? Yeah okay, it did feel rather empty without her and I guess I did miss her in some forms. But a vampire, especially one like me, should never ever admit something like that to a woman. To _anyone _for that matter.

I quickly change the topic, in the hope to get passed that moment.

"Have you showered? Did they at least look after you?" I ask and she shrugs. I could tell by just looking at her that she hasn't been looked after properly. I growl in my throat as I tell her to go get a shower. I will pamper her for now; I want her to be back to normal as soon as possible. I hate to see her so blue. She smiles before heading to the stairs, leaving me stood there staring after her. I abruptly shake myself out of it before heading into the kitchen. I may be a vampire but believe it or not I can cook, and that's exactly what I plan on doing for Abby.

Just as I put everything in the oven ready to cook, Abby reappeared downstairs. She was in nothing more than one of my tops, the same top I had given her the first time she stayed with me. She offers me a small smile to which I return. What was I supposed to do now? I take a few steps towards her after a while to give her a kiss, which she accepts straight away. Kissing her was…different. It wasn't because she was a bad kisser, it was more for the fact that when I have kissed other women. It never felt anything like this. This was somehow more, important. More natural. In some ways I guess you could say that it seemed right.

I once again shake these thoughts away as I pull away from her. Why the hell was she having this effect on me? No woman has ever had this effect on me; other than one other person. Why am I even involving myself with her? Surely it is not the same feeling I had when I was human? It can't be, there is no way that could happen; I vowed to myself that I would never let that happen again. Yet, here I am. Allowing myself to feel it all over again.

**AN Sorry for the short chapter will make up for it next chapter xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thank you to Nikki Gargol for reviewing xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Morganville**

Chapter eighteen

**Abby's POV**

It has been a few days since Brandon got me out of Tom and his friend's house. I was glad to be back on familiar grounds, but the downside was that I had to go to school today. I have missed quite a lot of school since Brandon came into my life and it was time I got back into education. Brandon went out the other night and bought me a new uniform, I told him he didn't have to but he insisted. I was really going to need to go get a job. I feel more like his daughter than his girlfriend at the moment, with him buying all my clothes and necessities.

I shake those thoughts as I hunt through my cupboard in an attempt to find the plastic bag with my school clothes in. After finding it I run into the bathroom to get a quick shower. As soon as that was done and I was finished blow drying my hair, I put on my uniform. It consisted of a white blouse, a black cardigan, black tights and my black skirt. I didn't have any proper school shoes and to be fair the school isn't very strict on uniform so I just put on my converse. They were black so they couldn't really complain now could they?

When I was happy that I looked suitable and presentable I walk downstairs with a big smile on my face. The only thing I wasn't looking forward to was that Tom was going to be at school. He had technically only just turned 16 so he was still in school. The even worser part was that we were both in the leaving year. He was practically a year older than me, because I was practically the youngest person in the year whereas he was the oldest. That's sort of why he was among the popular group in my old school. But there was a bright side, seeing as there was a very _very _slim chance that he would be in any of my lessons. We had completely different interests, so therefore we had completely different options. He was more for the construction side of life whereas I was more for the academic side of life.

When I walk downstairs I hear a little growl and when I turn around startled I see Brandon leant up against the wall. He was practically drooling over me and I couldn't help torment him as I walk over, making sure to give my hips an extra few sways.

"Your killing me" he tells me as I get close enough for him to put his hands on my hips. My arms automatically wrap around his neck and he leans down giving me a little kiss. It was different kissing Brandon, whenever I kissed Tom I never felt this little butterfly feeling in my stomach. And I'm pretty sure my heart never fluttered at just the mere _thought _of kissing him.

"I love tormenting you" I admit as I walk away. We haven't gone any further than kissing, and I wasn't planning on going any further just yet. I want to take my time with Brandon; I want this to be perfect. When I was with Tom we practically had sex from day 1, but with Brandon I don't want to rush into anything. I want it to happen at the right time and I want it to mean something. I thought that when I was with Tom that it did mean something, but to be fair I thought I was in love with him. So anything we did together, or anything he did for me, was meaningful. To be honest, I probably was in love with him at one point but I definitely don't think I am any more.

If anything I think I might love Brandon, but I can just imagine how far he would run if I told him that. He would want nothing to do with me if I told him that. Love is such a strong emotion and sharing it can cost you a lot, and Brandon is the one thing in my life that I _don't _want to lose. He's the only person who has ever been nice and protective of me from the first time he met me. Even Tom didn't protect me the first time he met me. I mentally slap myself to rid myself of thoughts of Tom. I shouldn't even be thinking of him, not after what he just put me through.

"I'm going to have to admit that it will be boring without you, but I'm sure I can occupy myself somehow" he tells me and I give him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Anyway, I have a surprise for you but you won't be able to find out what until later" I admit and he playfully glares at me before walking off upstairs. I shake my head with a little laugh as I walk out the door with my school bag in hand. I could already feel that today was going to be bad, but there was still that little feeling that told me to just grit my teeth and put up with it. Especially when I know my vampire will be here when I get home

**Brandon's POV**

I heard the door shut and I couldn't help the little frown that I gained on my face. Now, what was I going to do for the rest of the day? I wasn't tired seeing as I had been slept most of yesterday morning. Maybe I could just finish off some of my work that Oliver had been demanding off of me. Since Abby came into my life, I have been getting a little bit behind in my patron duties. Oliver wouldn't have known but of course that little brat, Monica, had to tell him that I wasn't doing my job properly. I really wish I could just throw her to someone else; she annoys me more than anything on this planet.

After a few hours the phone begins to ring and I answer it to a very professional voice.

"Brandon, we have a problem with two girls. You are the patron of both of them and seeing as can't reach any family members of them, we wondering if you would be able to come in to the police station and deal with them" the lady tells me and I roll my eyes. What does she take me for?

"My job is not to deal with petty quarrels or fights. As a patron all I do is prevent them from being attacked by other vampires as well as monitor there everyday life and see where they may be able to improve. Like school work for example" I explain and I could hear how desperate she was in her voice.

"Yes, I fully understand that, but they both have some injuries and we are struggling to keep them away from each other. They seem pretty intent on killing each other"

"And who are these two girls then?" I inquire.

"Miss Monica Morrell and Miss Abby Garamond" she tells me and I quickly tell her I would be there before going to my car in my garage at the speed of light.

**AN: If I can get 3 reviews, I will update again today xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thank you FreakWerid, HayleyFanOfVampz and ATescoLifeWithATwinAndMonkey (miss awkward name) for reviewing xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Morganville**

Chapter nineteen

**Abby's POV**

I was about half way to school when someone shouted 'Oi, bitch', but me being me I just ignored the ignorant sod as I carried on walking. Soon enough I felt someone grab my hair and pull, so without thinking I turn around and punch them straight in the nose. When I look to the floor I see a girl sat there cradling her bloody nose, I couldn't help laughing when she death glares me. She looks around 18 and she had thick black hair with blue eyes; in my opinion she was wearing far too much make-up. She looks like one those girls you would find on the street corner at night; in fact she probably was one of those girls. She definitely looks like one of those girls who have been around the block a few times.

"You might want to watch yourself next time, I don't take to kindly to people pulling my hair" I warn her and she laughs dryly as she stands up. She was almost six feet tall, she had a good couple of inches on me but it didn't intimidate me.

"And I don't appreciate little sluts like you punching me" she hisses as she pushes me back. Was she really going to start on me? She kept saying some horrible stuff to me but I wasn't paying any attention, well, that was until she slaps me. I lost it then and I grab her hair before pushing her onto the floor and I straddle her back so I have her pinned. I push her face against the floor and she whimpers.

"Want to try that again?" I ask. If she wants a fight I'm the one who will happily give it her. Suddenly she rolls me off her before she straddles me and grabs my shirt and pushes me back so my head smashes against the concrete floor. I didn't even whimper; I was so not going to give her the satisfaction of it.

"Give up, little girl. You have no chance against me" she tells me with a small smile. She even has a hint of victory in there, but to her surprise I just lift myself up quickly and head-but her and she falls backwards. I scramble up to a standing position and she soon follows; I notice then that we have attracted some attention, mostly boys who were chanting Monica. Yep, definitely been around the block a few times.

"You are really pushing me, bitch" she tells me through gritted teeth. I just smile at her before winking and slinging my arm over and landing a perfect punch in that pretty little jaw of hers. She staggers back slightly before charging at me and slapping me, before grabbing and pushing me up against a tree. She was about to hit me again when I knee her in the stomach. Before we could kill each other a man who looks in his late twenties early thirties came over and restrains the cow and a woman comes over and grabs me.

"Calm down now. We're going to have to take you two down to the station" the man tells us and I just shrug like it's no big deal. Hey, I get to miss school. You don't hear me complaining.

"But Richard…." the girl whines and I see the man, Richard, sigh; it looks as if he was developing a headache.

"Monica just shut up. How many times do I have to tell you stay out of trouble?" he chastises her as he puts her in the back of the police car.

"Right, you, in the front" he tells me and I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Surely I'm better off in the back and her in the front, seeing as she's more likely to strangle me" I point out.

"Good point" he tells me as he quickly moves Monica to the front and I and the woman get into the back.

"What's your name? You don't look like the kind of girl who gets into fights" the woman asks and I see the man nod in agreement.

"Abby Garamond and I usually don't. I tend to stay as far away from them as possible, but this girl really asked for it" I tell them. Neither one of them argued against me. When we get to the police station he puts us both in two different cells so we're as far away from each other as possible. I hear the woman at the desk try and phone our parents; good luck with that.

In the end I hear her phone up Brandon and I knew instantly that I was in trouble.

**Brandon's POV**

When I arrive at the police station and I've got my car parked in the underground parking area, I make my way up the stairs and into the police station. I could clearly hear Monica ranting on and saying some pretty awful things, but I chose to ignore her as Richard gets up and greets me. He was the good one out of both the Morrell children.

"Good to see you Brandon" he tells me as he shakes my hand. He looks worn out and wishing to be somewhere else, probably at home asleep from the state of him.

"May I ask why I have to deal with your sister when you are quite capable of doing it yourself" I ask and he sighs defeated.

"I figured that maybe she would listen to you more seeing as you have more authority over her" he admits and I couldn't argue there. So I told him I would deal with her first, he shows me over to her cell and she instantly quietens down when I arrive. Her face is grazed, her jaw bruised badly and her nose bloody (it's difficult to resist when blood is on display but I somehow manage), she also has a few other cuts and bruises. Nothing to serious other than the possible broken nose and bruised jaw.

"Would you like to explain to me what happened? Without manipulating the story please" I tell her, leaving no room for arguments. She huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest defiantly. Stubborn cow. I shake my head at the waist of a human being before turning to see Abby laid down in a cell further down. When I listen carefully I note how her heart rate was slower than usual. She must have injuries more serious. Without saying anything I rush over to the other cell and demand for Richard to unlock it, the minute he does I go straight to her side.

**AN: Please review, the more reviews the sooner I update xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thank you to Nikki Gargol and honeygirl1998 for reviewing xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Morganville**

Chapter twenty

**Brandon's POV**

"Abby?" I ask as I frantically check her to find the worst of the injuries. After a short period I found the main one; it was at the back of her head. It looks like her head was smashed on something hard; she may have fractured her skull. With that thought in mind I get Richard to dial for an ambulance while I try my hardest to get a response from her. When I go to touch her wrist to check her pulse, just to make sure my ears weren't deceiving me, she whimpers.

"Abby, can you hear me?" I ask and she gives a weak nod. For the first time in my life, I have no idea what to do. But as soon as I hear the ambulance approach, I gently pick her up into my arms before rushing to the entrance and passing her over to the ambulance man.

I would have gone with her, but it was still sun out and when the sun touches a vampire's skin, even an elder vampire, it still burns. And the burns get more excruciating the longer you're exposed to the sun's rays. Shaking my head of such useless thoughts, I rush down to my car and climb in; I want to be there when she fully wakes up. Plus I need to be absolutely positive that she's okay, I am her 'boyfriend', as they say it these days, and therefore I am supposed to be there for her. I am supposed to protect her, but I failed in my duties. Not only have I failed my duties, but I have failed her as well. For some strange reason, knowing that I failed her, it makes me feel guilty and negative.

I have only ever met one other woman who has ever made me feel the things I feel for Abby, but that woman died before I could tell her. Maybe this is a sign that I need to tell Abby this now rather than later; or maybe this is a sign that is telling me that I should stay away from her. Just for the fact I do not trust these judgments; I decide to put them away for later. Abby is the only thing I should be thinking of right now.

**Abby's POV**

When I finally manage to open my eyes I see loads of doctor's buzzing around the room calling different things out to each other. I really wish they would shut up, my head is pounding and I don't think I can take this mush jibber jabber at one time. I groan as I move my hand over my head to try and soothe my thumping headache; I wonder why people always put their hands to their heads when they have headaches. It doesn't do anything for you other than make heat transfer between the touching skin.

"Miss Garamond, you're awake" one very bright, bubbly woman points out. If I wasn't feeling so crappy I would have said 'duh', but not only was I not up to it, my heart wasn't in it either.

She starts to talk and say things about my condition but I wasn't paying much attention; first of all: I want to know how I got here from the police station. Second of all: I want to know where Brandon is. I need him. Uh, I hate how I sound so needy when I think that. It does sound so needy though, I was practically praying to God begging for him to send Brandon to me. I was definitely getting too attached to Brandon. He definitely won't want a needy, clingy girlfriend when he could have any girl he desired. Well, that's one way to make me feel more self-conscious about myself…

Suddenly the door opens and in walks Brandon; as soon as he sees me he comes straight to my side. Surprising me when he takes my hand automatically as he sits in the chair next to the bed, watching me with nothing but worry and something else in his eyes. I try to figure out what that other emotion was, but before I could even remotely get close to identifying it – it was gone. Just like that. Poof. I try my hardest to give him a reassuring smile, but I have a sneaky suspicion that it didn't turn out well.

"You're hurt. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, to help you" he tells me and for some reason all I want to do right then and there is laugh.

"You have no reason to be sorry; it's not your fault. I'm just glad you're here" I admit, surprising myself. I never expected to say that. Sure, I _like _Brandon – a lot – but I didn't expect to tell him just how much it meant to me that he was here. Yeah, I know that it didn't sound like a declaration of it, but it was implied and all the emotions you would expect to accompany it are there too. I really think that I might be falling in love with him. With a vampire. Even I know that loving a vampire is a dangerous thing; maybe I'm just mistaking this for something else. Maybe it's just an over indulged sense of affection, rather than love.

"I'm just going to go catch one of those doctors that went outside. I want to know what your injuries are; I'll be back in a minute" he assures me before giving me a gentle kiss on the lips. When he left the room I started to feel rather drowsy. Did they have me on some pain killers or something? If so, is that what's making me feel sleepy? Maybe I should rest for a little bit, maybe I'll feel better after a short sleep or something. Brandon's here and he'll watch over me while I rest, won't he?

I'm sure he will; he's already told me how he regrets not protecting me from that queen bitch – whatever her name is. So I'm pretty sure that he will look after me and make sure nothing bad happens while I sleep; at least I will be able to try and unscramble some of the emotions and try to figure out what I exactly feel for him. With that thought, I close my eyes and let dream land take me.

_Opening my eyes I see that I'm in my bedroom laid down in bed. I knew someone was behind me and when I turn around I find Brandon laid there, looking absolutely gorgeous._

"_I thought you would never wake up" he admits before placing a soft kiss on my lips. I instantly respond, I mean, seriously, who wouldn't? His kissers soon travel off my lips and down my neck; I could feel his fangs scraping across my neck along the way._

"_Bite me" two words I never thought I would ever say._

_He pulls back startled and I instantly think I've done something wrong. Maybe I offended him by asking him to bite me? Instead, he surprises me._

"_Are you sure?" he inquires and I feel my head nod my acceptance for me. I didn't even have to think about that for a second. He leans in again placing one quick, yet meaningful, kiss on my lips before resuming his place on my neck. He kisses right above where I assume he's going to bite._

"_I love you" he whispers into my ear before I feel his fangs sink into my skin. It hurt for a split second but after that it didn't hurt at all; he was being gentle with me. He didn't want to hurt me._

"_I love you, too" I whisper straight back when he pulls away from my neck. With one quick smile exchange we begin a little make-out session that leaves me tingling all over. I really do love this vampire._


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thank you to Nikki Gargol, FreakyWerid and vicky199416 for reviewing xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Morganville**

Chapter twenty-one

**Brandon's POV**

"Well, she has sustained many injuries; some of which I couldn't help but notice where old. But they, too, are quite serious. Why was she not brought to the hospital before?" the doctor asks me. I had to think of the injuries he was referring to, the cuts on her face were one. The bruised ribs and a few cuts on her legs and the one on her side. There isn't much and when I checked them, they didn't seem serious. In fact, they looked as though they were healing perfectly. But then again, I could be wrong. I'm not a doctor so I cannot be certain.

"I am aware of her injuries; most of them were sustained by her father and the one on her cheek by a vampire. Actually, I still need to go and talk to Amelie about that vampire. He needs detaining before he causes serious harm" I say the last couple of sentences more to myself than to the man before me. Before he could say anything, I turn on my heels and walk back to Abby's room. When I walk in I notice how she is still asleep, but she had a smile on her dace. I guess she's having a good dream. I smile to myself as I wonder what she could be dreaming, but I did not let my mind linger on that for long as I decide to go see Amelie now while she is asleep.

I also need to go and check in with some of the other families under my protection. The Morrell's being right at the bottom. I don't care if the father is the mayor, he is inferior to me and therefore not of much importance to me. Especially now; after his daughter hurt Abby. It is unacceptable and I will have to have words with him about it. It is about time that he learned how to control his 'wild' child. After leaving the hospital I realise that it is already night, maybe I will have a walk there instead of driving. It would be a nice walk and I would be able to think up my 'rant', as so many humans say these days, for the father of Miss Morrell.

I run out into the night, the moon shining high in the dark sky, to head to Amelie's office. There were many vampires out tonight, but none tried to communicate with me; which was fine by me. I arrive at Amelie's office in only a short time and her assistant asks me to wait patiently. Apparently she was busy having a 'discussion' with Oliver, but to me it sounded more like an argument; maybe even a battle if I go by the loud crashing. As I wait I take a long look at the new assistant. She had pale brown hair that was up in a tight bun at the back of her head. Her petite frame suited her well; her face was small and soft looking. She has a few wrinkles as well as a pair of round glasses perching on the end of her nose.' _How original' _I thought.

Soon enough Oliver emerges, with a quick glance and nod of acknowledgment he leaves with his head held high. It was obvious that whatever that argument was about; he lost.

"You can go in now, sir" she tells me politely. With a quick smile towards her, I walk into the room to find Amelie sat at her desk. Running her thin fingers through her hair as she tries to make herself look presentable. Not that I cared about how she looks, but she obviously feels the need to look perfect. Why, I will never know.

"Brandon, how may I help you?" she asks coldly; she must still be rattled up from before.

"I wish to discuss a matter with you, concerning a vampire which has been attacking people; one of the ones under my protection to be exact" I inform her. She leans forward, placing her elbows on the table as she rests her head on the back of her hands. Trying to look interested, but she just looks as if she wants this done with.

"Do you know which vampire has been causing this trouble?" she asks and I think it through. I remember his tangled hair, the insanity which ran through his eyes.

"Benedict, I believe" I tell her and her interest suddenly spikes.

"Really? Well, I will pursue him and detain him until he has calmed down, or learned how to behave. I hope this disease is not making yet another appearance among us. Is there anything else?" she inquires and I shake my hand before standing up and saying my goodbye. As I walk outside I calculate that it will be sun rise in about 4 hours. I will have to make sure I am back at the hospital by then. I would hate for Abby to wake up alone, or with unfamiliar faces surrounding her.

After a few minutes thinking, I decide to go and deal with the Morrell's now. Better get it over and done with now, so that when I visit the others under my protection I will not be in such a foul mood. When I arrive the door was instantly answered by Mrs Morrell who invites me in instantly.

"Brandon, what a pleasure. You should have told us you were coming round; I would have cleaned up more" she tells me as she tries to dust away some none existent dust. The house was spotless, as usual. She always keeps the house in order; it reminds me of when I was younger, before I was changed, and how my mother used to always say 'A house worth living in should always be clean and presentable'. That is one of the few things I remember of my human life.

"I am here on business; your daughter has been causing some havoc among the people. There is currently one of the people under my protection in hospital" I tell her and I see her face drop before turning into confusion.

"But Monica said that she did nothing and that it was the other girl who started the fight; she also said that the other girl had gone home" well, Monica has been telling some lies then.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but the fight was mutual. I am not sure of all the details and until I find out who started it, it will be classed as mutual for now. Also, Abby has sustained quite a few injuries due to your daughter. I suggest that you learn how to handle her before I step in" I tell her before leaving.

I gave her no chance to answer back and that was for the best. I was not up for dealing with that family, Richard can see Monica for what she is but he still insists on protecting her. That I can understand, but her parents are so oblivious to what she is like. They need to open their eyes and learn who she truly is before she becomes out of hand. Potentially, she could even end up in jail if Abby wishes to press charges. In my opinion, I believe that she should; it is about time that girl learnt a lesson. After dealing with some of the other families, I head back to the hospital; just in time for the beginning of the sun's rays as it peeks over the horizon.


	22. Chapter 22

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-two

**Abby's POV**

Just as I open my eyes I spot Brandon sat in the chair next to the bed. He looks worried at first but as soon as he sees I'm awake he smile at me warmly, as he takes my hand in his. His skin was cool and it felt great against my boiling one.

"Are you okay? Feeling better?" he asks and I smile at him.

"Much. Can I go home soon, please?" I ask and he shrugs a little bit.

"It depends, if they have tested you and said everything's okay" I remember some doctor's coming in during the night and taking me off to x-ray rooms and taking blood samples. Surely they have my results back by now.

Almost as if they could sense that I was thinking about them, a nurse walks in and smiles at Brandon but then frowns when she sees our clasped hands.

"Brandon" she hisses before turning to me.

"Your results are fine; you have a couple of broken ribs but they will heal soon enough. Go as you will" she hisses at me before leaving.

"What the hell was that about?" I demand to him and he looks….guilty? Why does he look guilty?

"She was one of my flings before I met you; she has had a slight obsession with me since" he admits and then looks away.

"I'm not mad, and I'm not upset" I guarantee him and he moves his gaze back over to me. He looks sort of tired; do vampires get tired? I know that they sometimes sleep but I don't know if they get tired.

"Why don't you go home and sleep. You look tired, if that's even possible" I try to joke and he chuckles a nice deep chuckle that makes my heart flutter.

"I'd rather be with you" he tells me before leaning over and putting a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Well, that bitchy nurse said I could go home" I point out and he smiles broadly as he goes over to the side and collects the bag he brought in the other day. I pull out some clothes and went into the bathroom to get changed.

When I re-emerge he eyes me up and I felt giddy at his stare. Maybe it is time that we, you know, were 'together'. But then again, maybe we should wait a bit longer but that just makes me scared that he will leave me if I stall too long.

"Shall we go?" he asks as he offers me his arm. I accept it and together we walk out of the hospital, well, not quite out the hospital seeing as that nurse decides to make a reappearance.

"Is this why you won't return my calls?" she asks as she points to me.

"I will not stand for you talking to her like that!" Brandon barks at her making her flinch slightly. Suddenly her eyes widen as she looks between us both, almost as if she was examining something.

"You love her" she accuses. To my surprise Brandon doesn't deny it and instead just pulls me along.

Does he love me? If so, then why won't he tell me? Maybe he doesn't want to tell me; maybe he's worried how I will react. Or maybe it's just not true and he didn't want to say he didn't in front of me because he doesn't want to hurt me. All these thoughts were racing through my mind as we drive back to his in silence. I have to admit that it was a little bit awkward and when we walk into the house, I ask him something that makes that awkwardness grow.

"Do you love me?" I ask. Instead of answering me he just walks passed me as if I didn't even say anything. As if I didn't even exist.

I felt the tears that sprang to my eyes at being ignored, so I run upstairs and into my room where I slam the door and lock it. My bed felt my wrath as I fell onto it and punched the hell out of my pillows and mattress. I felt used and lonely. Eventually I just gave up as I flung my head on my pillow and just cried. Why was I crying? Was him not loving me really that bad? Yes, it is but that's only because I love him. I love him. Oh, God. That's why I'm crying, loving a vampire is the worst thing you could possibly do.

**Brandon's POV**

I could hear her crying and for some reason it made me upset and guilty. I was the one who made her cry, I should have just told her the truth rather than walking off and pretending it never happened. Not only were there tears but I could also hear punching and her heart rate was rapid. She was angry; she was angry because I didn't tell her how I felt. But a vampire feeling this sort of emotion for a human is a dangerous thing, we are known as a strong, independent species. Not one who shows such strong emotional attachment to a mortal.

Mortals die, we, however, don't unless someone purposefully goes about to kill us. Other than that, we are practically immortal. An immortal loving a mortal should never happen; it shouldn't even be allowed to happen. But here I am. I love a human who will one day die and leave me. Not only do I not want to put myself through that, but I don't want her to ask to get changed herself. Being a vampire has its advantages and it is sort of an honour being a vampire. But I don't want her going through what I had to when I was first changed. The constant hunger, not being able to control yourself around humans. Around heart beats and the sound of flowing blood.

Being a vampire is difficult and I know several vampires who have walked into the sun, just so they didn't have to be one anymore. I don't want Abby to be sentenced to a similar thing, even if it is of her own accord. Maybe things are just better this way. Maybe we should just, as humans say, break up and leave each other for now. She is always welcome here but I don't think we can be together. No vampire knows about us, but they soon will and that's when the teasing and tormenting starts. I have seen it happen to the Glass boy and to Eve. It is something I would never wish upon Abby. She deserves so much more.

**AN: Sorry for the rubbish chapter :/ I promise the next one will be so much better. xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Thank you to HayleyFanOfVampz for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-three

**Abby's POV**

I must have fallen asleep at some point during last night because I woke up with a heavy heart and tears down my cheeks. Have I been crying in my sleep? I go to roll out of bed but I get snagged by something, and that's when I realise I have something wrapped around my waist. What the hell could be wrapped around my waist? To answer my question I pick up the quilt and find that there was an arm enveloped around me. Turning my head to the side a little bit, I realise that Brandon's there. I couldn't help smiling a little bit at the thought of Brandon being in here with me. Does this mean all is well between us? Or was he just in here last night to tell me it's over but fell asleep before I could even wake up?

He must have been mighty tired to fall asleep; yes, vampires do sleep but it's only every now and again. And even I have noticed that he hasn't been sleeping for the last week. I was having a silent debate as to whether to wake him up or just let him sleep until he feels refuelled. After a few moments deliberation, I decide the latter option was for the best. So with that I climb out of bed, after gently removing his arm, and grab some clothes before heading to the bathroom. After a nice shower, brushing my teeth and getting changed; I head downstairs to get a drink for my dry throat. I notice that it hurts a little bit to talk, must have made my voice sore from all the crying and slight screaming last night.

Just as I shut the fridge after pouring myself some juice, I could feel someone watching me. I spin round to spot Brandon stood in the door way observing me carefully. Was he waiting for me to lash out? For me to speak first? Well, I'm not going to give him the satisfaction. He's the one in the wrong and therefore he is the one who needs to talk first. We both just stand in our places, staring at each other, but as soon as it started to get too tense I grab my juice and head to the door. But Brandon didn't move out the way for me but instead moved so he was more firmly in front of me.

"We need to talk" he points out and I sigh as a tear leaks from my eye. Here comes the break up speech. Well, if he's breaking up with me then I at least want to be comfortable.

I push passed Brandon and into the living room where I sit on the sofa. Brandon follows pursuit and sits in the chair across from me as he stares at me. Does he want me to start or something?

"About last night. I made you upset" he points out the obvious. I said as much to him and he got a little smile before it vanished again.

"I don't want us to argue, for the second time in my life I think I may be feeling something. It's a very strong emotion for me, for most men, and sometimes it takes me a while to think what it is and gain the courage to declare it" he tells me and I felt my interest spike.

"Second?" I ask confused and I hear him sigh.

"In my human life there was this beautiful woman, Sadie, she was perfect in every sense. She came from a similar family background as me, and she was too die for. Every man wanted her but only I was the one who got to have her. She had long flowing blonde hair with the brightest blue eyes. When I first saw her, I thought she was an angel. We went on many dates and spent time getting to know each other. Just as I had plucked up enough courage to tell her how I felt; I got turned" he informs me and I felt sympathy for him. But I also felt slightly angry because the way he described her made it sound like she was the most precious thing in his life. Like she was one hundred times better than me. She probably was.

I'm just some sad kid who came from a family where the mother is dead and the father is abusive. I didn't tell Brandon this, but I saw them the other day. They looked so happy and care free. I could even see how happy Ammy was when they picked her up. She didn't get hit and beaten; they actually love her and care for her. The only thing was, Brandon told me that if anyone was to see my father they were to tell him because he needed 'punishing' for what happened the first time I stayed with Brandon. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I was deprived of the perfect family, but Ammy has it all and I'm not willing to ruin that for her.

"I understand" I whisper as yet another tear falls down my face. Why do I keep crying? This is bloody ridiculous. With that thought I wipe away the tear and abruptly stand up, just to be met with Brandon's standing form.

"Please don't go" he asks and I look into his eyes to try and see what he actually feels. But they were just empty; he was hiding his emotions away from me.

"Do you want to be with me?" I ask.

"Yes"

"Do you still love that other woman, Sadie?"

"No. Not anymore"

"Do you love me?" and there's that silence I was just waiting for.

"That's what I thought" I tell him as I walk passed him and over to the door where I sling it open and walk out. It was lucky that I put my shoes on this morning when I got changed. It's also good that its daylight, so Brandon won't come after me. Even if he wanted to. The only way he could come and get to me is if he gets in his vampire car and follows me. But he has better things to be doing with his life, plus I'm off somewhere no one knows about. Well, at least not to my knowledge they do.


	24. Chapter 24

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-four

**Abby's POV**

I was no longer crying over Brandon and him being an asshole. I just didn't care anymore. Just like him this was the second time I have felt these feelings. The first time was with Tom who was absolutely amazing to me; he protected me, called me beautiful every day and he even said how much he loved me whenever he could. Tom was a complete boy but he wasn't one to hide his feelings. That's what I always admired about Tom; I also admired how no matter what he could always find me. Especially when I was upset.

Speaking of that, I hear a crunch of a branch and I spin round and spot Tom stood there. There was no point in running, he didn't have his friends with me and he would never hurt me; not intentionally, anyway. I motion for him to come join me; he does as motioned and walks over to me before sitting down next to me and wrapping his arm around me.

"Hey, what's up?" he asks generally interested in me.

"Had an argument with Brandon, nothing too serious" I whisper. He nods his head as if thinking about what I have told him.

"Do you need somewhere to stay for tonight?" he asks and I think about it.

"Yeah, but I'm going nowhere with you. No offence" I tell him and he tells me its fine. He understands my hesitation to his invitation. The only thing I was going to do was stay here; if a vampire found me and eats me, well, who cares? Brandon certainly doesn't.

"Look, babes, I know I've done you wrong in both the past and lately but I want us to try again. I will move out of my house and we can go live together in an apartment or something. I have some money saved up and I've got a job. We can be together and try to recreate what we once had. We can get past all this" he assures me as he takes my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"That's what you said when I lost our baby" I point out and he flinches at the reminder.

"Yeah, well, I was stupid back then. I didn't mean for us to fall apart after that; I blamed you for something that wasn't your fault. Nature took our baby, not you. If we try to be together again then maybe we can have a family in the future. Let's face it; you can't have one with that vamp. What was his name? Brandon?" he reminds me and I felt a tear scrape down my cheek. Stupid tears. But he had a point; Brandon can't give me children, but Tom can. Plus I and Tom were once in love. Is there any harm in trying?

**Brandon's POV**

I spent hours waiting for her to come home. I couldn't go after her due to that stupid sun and all I wanted to do was go and find her; hold her. Tell her everything she wants to hear and everything I need to tell her. But just as I was about to head out, just as the sun shrank down, the door opens and she walks in. She completely disregards me as she walks straight passed me and upstairs before returning down about an hour later with a backpack. Where is she going?

"Where are you going? What's happening?" I demand and she laughs dryly as she walks over to the door. But before she opens it she stops and turns slightly to look at me.

"I'm going Brandon. I can't be here" she whispers enough for me to hear. But before she could go any further I zoom up next to her and slam the door shut.

"Please don't go. I love you" I admit and she stares at me. I couldn't tell what she was feeling but if I judge by what's going on in her eyes, she's a mixture of emotions.

"Are you just saying that? Or do you actually love me?" she actually had the guts to challenge my feelings.

"They're as real as you and me" I assure her and she stares into my eyes. She was biting the inside of her cheek as she thought about what I had finally admitted to her. After a few moments, in which I was certain she was going to leave me forever, she drops her bags and throws herself into my arms.

"I love you, too" she sobs into my chest and I soothe her as I stroke her silky soft brown hair. When she was calm again she looks up at me with a smile on her face.

She kisses me softly before taking my hand in hers and pulling me to the stairs. I raise my eyebrow confused. What is she up to?

"I need you" was all she said as she led me upstairs and into my bedroom where she laid down on my bed. Waiting for me to give me to join her. Was she really up for this?

"Are you sure?" I ask and she smiles brightly as she pulls me down on top of her and she kisses me again. Her hands sliding down to my jeans.

**AN: Sorry for the really short crappy chapter but I'm not feeling much enthusiasm due to the lack of reviews :'( but if I can get 3 reviews I will make the next chapter extremely long with whatever you want to happen in it. Just review and let me know :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Thank you to FreakyWeird, I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang, katylou1234 and honeygirl1998 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-five

**Abby's POV**

Waking up was like a dream, I felt happy and satisfied. Not only that but I felt loved, something that I haven't felt in a long time and it was a nice change. When I finally open my eyes I see that Brandon is already up and is laid on his side facing me as he draws lazy patterns over my stomach. On impulse I lean over and kiss him; I have never had anyone who has treated me so nicely before. It was strange to have someone who actually cares about you; yeah, sure, there is Tom but I don't think he does care. He just _wants _to care, even though he is incapable of it.

"Finally you're awake" he states with a small smile on his lips. This reminds me of that dream I had when I woke up next to Brandon, but this is actually real. Well, at least I hope this is real.

"Abby, I love you and you know that but we need to have a talk before we get any more serious" he begins and I motion for him to carry on.

"If you choose to stay with me there are things you need to understand. With me you can't have children; you can't have a family. The only things I can give you is my love and devotion, but if you choose to leave me so you can have that family that you've no doubt always wanted; I need you to do that now. If you don't do it now, but instead do it later on, it will just cause more pain for the both of us. Me more so" he tells me and I just smile at him.

What he doesn't understand is that I've thought about all that and even then the only conclusion I can come to is that I want him. No, I don't want him. I _need _him by my side. I have met and been with a lot of boys, but none of them compare to Brandon. I only wish that Brandon was my first everything. My first kiss was with some boy called Lewis when I was 8; my first love was Tom and my actual first, you know which one I'm on about, was with a boy called Nick when I was about 13, almost 14. My life has been so screwed up that I never thought I would be able to get it back on track, but Brandon has made that possible for me.

"Brandon, if I'm to be honest, I can't see myself with anyone else. Now I know what proper true love is like; I don't want to give it up. I'm willing to sacrifice the hopes of a family and children just so I can be with you" I admit and he brightens up before going dull again.

"You might be able to sacrifice them, but is it really worth it in the end? I'm going to live for eternity unless someone purposefully goes out to kill me, whereas you will die eventually. We can only last for so long; surely you're better off leaving now and finding someone you can grow old with" it sounded almost as if he was trying to get rid of me. Maybe he doesn't love me; maybe he only said that so he could get in my pants.

I quickly jump out of bed and into the bathroom just before the tears scrape down my face as realization finally makes it home. After a few moments I stop my crying and take a deep breath. I will not shed more tears over that selfish jerk; I'm a woman. It's time I woman up and take a stand. With that in mind I leave the bathroom just to be grabbed and held against a firm body. A body I recognise so easily after last night.

"Please don't run off again. You don't understand how much it scares me when you do – I can't lose you. Not now" Brandon whispers in my ear before releasing me and taking off down the stairs. I follow soon after feeling confused and rather dazzled by that little interlude. Was he trying to get a hidden message across to me? Or was he just talking to himself; maybe he just wanted to hold me one last time before he leaves me. Or I him.

When I get downstairs I grab Brandon's t-shirt from my backpack that I left down here; when I was thinking of leaving I wanted something to help me remember him. Like I told him last night; I love him. It hurt to turn away from him, but yesterday it felt more like he had turned away from me.

"Brandon?" I whisper as I walk into the kitchen and see him warming himself some blood. I automatically move my hands up to my neck to find no puncture marks there what so ever.

"I didn't drink from you last night, there's no need to worry" he assures me as the microwave dings and he takes out his blood before gulping it down and throwing the empty bottle into the garbage.

"Why didn't you?" I ask; I was truly puzzled over why he didn't.

From what I know and have heard around the place, is that Brandon always drinks from the woman he's taken with him to bed.

"Because I value you more than anything. I don't see you as my blood on the go; I see you as the beautiful woman you are. You deserve nothing but respect" and just like that all my anger from now and before was just…gone. Poof. Disappeared.

"You've missed a lot of school, you must be very far behind" he points out and I shrug.

"I'll be fine. It's not the first time I've gotten behind on my work but even then I still get good grades" I inform him and he chuckles as he walks over places a quick kiss on my nose before telling me he's off to get a shower and get changed. For the first time in my life I actually felt…blissful. But of course all that had to disintegrate when the doorbell goes.

**AN: If I can get 4 reviews I will make the next chapter over twice as long (maybe three times as long) with whatever you guys want in it, I will most likely mix it up with some of my ideas but I will still add them in :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Thank you to BrIgHtEyEdGiRl-lIvEtIlLtHeEnd and I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for reviewing xx because I forgot to make the last chapter extra-long for you I will do it in the next few upcoming chapters for you instead. Sorry about that xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-six

**Abby's POV**

I knew something was wrong instantly; I knew something was off and wasn't right. Even when I opened the door to the postman, I knew he wasn't right. There was just something so strange about him; he seems so…occupied. He looks as innocent as any other postman, but I could see darkness burning through his eyes. Even though he was smiling brightly at me. He couldn't have been much older than about twenty, twenty-one maybe. But no older than that, I would imagine.

"Miss Garamond?" he asks and I reluctantly nod.

"Yeah, that's me" I manage to stutter out; I was still feeling this bad vibe that was just vibrating off of him.

"I have a parcel here for you" he croaks out before coughing. Of course I was being the good woman I am and I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before stepping over the threshold to give it to him.

"Thank you, dear. But that isn't what I want" he grins at me before grabbing me. Of course I do the natural thing that anyone would do and I thrash around and try to scream, but he clamps his hand over my mouth preventing me form alerting anyone. Damn the dull clouds, and dammit! I'm only in a shirt; Brandon's shirt at that.

"Stop wriggling, brat! You're just going to get yourself more hurt" he hisses into my ear as he throws me into the back of his van.

"You get me out of here right now!" I scream as I bash against the fully locked van doors. Even the sliding one wouldn't open. These are the days you really wish postman Pat had taken you. At least he's more likely to lose the emergency parcel; which just happened to be me. After spending what seemed like forever punching the crap out the door, I decide to just sit down and calm down. To just save my energy for when we arrive wherever the hell we're going. At least this way I'll be more up for a battle; other than my now newly bruised knuckles. I really shouldn't have smashed the thick metal door with my breakable bones. I really need to learn to think before doing, but I guess this is acceptable seeing as I am getting _kidnapped_.

It's bloody freezing in here and by the time the van stops I'm shivering uncontrollably. I'm going to end up with pneumonia at this rate, and my kidnapper is going to end up dead when Brandon finds me. Notice my optimism with the 'when' part. The van door suddenly slings open and I'm greeted with a whoosh of icy air and darkness. As well as a pair of hands reaching in and trying to grab me, but I just move as far back as I can get so I'm nowhere near the hands. If they want me, they can come and get me.

"Kid, just get your ass down here. Don't make me come in there after you, I just got out of hospital for knee surgery" he tries to lure me out.

"Like hell I'm I going towards you" I spit out at him. Next thing I hear is a deep sigh and then he's in the van with me and has me gripped in his hands in seconds.

"Just be a good little girl and nothing will happen to you. Well, I can't say _nothing _will" he tells me and I could just about see him wink at me as he slaps my ass. I try to kick him or knee him, seeing as he has hold of my hands again, but he manages to dodge all my attacks. He gives a full blown laugh out before he manages to get me out the van. He then throws me over his shoulder as he carries me away; of course I keep thrashing around and in return he slaps my ass again.

"Stop wriggling around will you. You're turning me on" he tells me as he strokes down my leg. Just so I could avoid him from touching me inappropriately again, I settle down and try to think up how I can get myself out of this. And why someone would take me. In fact, who the hell did take me? Whoever it is needs a punch in the teeth as far as I'm concerned. I just hope that they're decent enough to not let this asshole molest me or rape me. I cringe at just the thought of this man touching me in such ways. We take a left and he slings a door open before dropping me down onto a chair and tying my hands to the arm rests of the wooden chair. I try to wriggle my wrist about so while he's tying me I get a bit of leniency, but this man is obviously well trained and manages to tie me up tightly.

"Does that hurt, Sweetie?" he asks as he smirks at me.

"Nope" I lie to him but luckily he doesn't see through it and believes me instantly.

"Shame" he mutters to himself as he stands up. "You'll be seen to momentarily" he tells me like I'm sat at the doctor's waiting to be seen to. As he walks out of the room I glare holes into his back as I try to muster up some sort of plan that could get me out of this situation. But I get the distinct feeling I'm screwed unless someone comes to save me. I'm sort of hoping Brandon will, in fact, I don't hope; I _know _he will come looking for me. If he loves me as much as he says he does; he'll come for me. He won't give up until I'm back in his arms again.

It's quite stupid really how I just get kidnapped the day after Brandon protests his love for me. The day after our night of finally being together. Just embracing each other, but once again I have been torn away from bliss. Just my luck. Just as I get started on my own little pity-party, the door opens and in steps the one person I really wish was dead. In fact, she probably feels the same towards me…

**Brandon's POV**

"Abby?" I call out when I get downstairs. I couldn't hear her heartbeat and it worried me instantly. I was even more worried when I get downstairs to see the door slung wide open and there being no trace of Abby what-so-ever. The only thing here that could be a clue is some sort of parcel that's just been dropped on the floor near the door, on the outside of the threshold. With my vampire speed I rush over there, collect the parcel and slam the door shut without getting burnt. Thank God for the gloomy day outside. The package was light, I could have almost have sworn that it was empty, but there was the distinct sound of a piece of paper in there. If it wasn't for my enhanced hearing there is no way I would have been able to hear that.

After tearing into the package I find exactly what I heard; a piece of paper. I grab it and open it up instantly wanting to know if it holds anything significant as to where Abby is. I've only just admitted I love her; I can't lose her now. Not after everything that's happened.

_Dear Sir,_

_I am sorry to inform you that we have taken it upon ourselves to extract Miss Garamond from your care and we do not intend to return her. If any attempt is made to leave your property in order to find her, please be warned that we have people watching your home 24/7 and you will be eliminated on sight along with Miss Garamond. Any communications from your household will also be monitored and the same outcome will apply. Please do not try to do anything regarding this situation. Have a nice life._

No. God, what am I supposed to do? I can't leave to help her, I can't phone for help. Unless I feign not caring. Maybe I can trick them into believing that I'm not interested in saving Abby; maybe that way they will tire of their attempts and release her. Or maybe they will just kill her instantly after torturing her; all because they thought she had no one in the world. What should I do? Do I attempt it and risk my life in doing so? Or do I just sit back and let her suffer? Or I could try to send some signal of both mine and her distress? My mobile! I can use that! I have a private work one that no one but Amelie and Oliver know about. Only the vampires have them and humans are unknown to them. But what if this isn't a human? What if it is a vampire that has taken her?

**AN: For every review I get I will add 200 words onto the next chapter xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Thank you to katylou, BrIgHtEyEdGiRl-lIvEtIlLtHeEnD and honeygirl1998 for reviewing xx You guys have earned an extra 600 words but I'm going to put 300 of them on the next chapter because that's when all the action is going to happen xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-seven

**Abby's POV**

"Abby, Abby, Abby… I've missed you so much since you left" she tells me as she circles round me with a wicked grin on her face. The way she said it proved to me that she didn't mean it, but it still sounded gentle and truthful. Anyone who didn't know her would believe her instantly, but I know her better than that. This woman has tried to kill me a few times before; she married the man who wished me dead since the day I was conceived.

"Shame, I never even spared a thought for you" I tell her in the exact same voice tone. That earned me a very nice slap across the face; I didn't scream, I didn't flinch. Heck, I didn't even whimper; I just laughed.

"You are a little bitch, you know that right?" she hisses in my face after she's crouched down enough to look me in the eyes.

"You know my dad doesn't love you, right? Your still just the rebound" I break the news to her and, although she already knew it deep down, I still got a nice stinging slap across the cheek where I still had my healing cuts from that first night I met Brandon. They were deep cuts and were still healing. I felt some blood drops as they trickled down my face, well, I can confidently say I'm going to scar there.

"Why he didn't kill you when you were a child, I will never know" she shakes her head as she gets up and walks over to the door and calls for someone called Joseph.

After a few moments the man who kidnapped me comes in with a smirk on his face as he walks in and over to me. He made my blood run cold.

"Well hello there" he whistles out at me as he crouches down next to me and rests his hand at the top of my thigh. If he moves his hand further up I swear to God…

"Joseph, will you untie her and carry her to the 'other room'. Have your fun then report to me if you wish to carry on your fun. How I see it is the more she suffers the better" she tells him before beaming at me and walking out of the room. Did she really just give him permission to rape and molest me? I know she hates my guts but that is just low, even for her.

"Come on then, Sweetie. Let's get busy" he encourages me as he unties me and throws me over his shoulder.

"Please don't do this. You're a better man then this and you know it" I try to persuade him, I even tried to make sure that my voice didn't quiver. And to say what's about to happen I think I did pretty well.

"Look, darling, I'm twenty-one and I'm a hitman. Just be thankful she didn't ask me to kill ya" he smiles at me smugly. The minute we were out of the room I swung my foot forward and hit him right in the knackers. He dropped to the floor on his knees like I expected him two, which gave me enough time to jump up and run for all I was worth.

I ran for as long as I could, in fact I even managed to make it to the fire escape but before i could even get out of the door; someone grabbed me.

"Where are you going, Sweetie? We're not done yet" he tells me as he picks me up and slings me over his shoulder.

**Brandon's POV**

I need to do something. I can't just sit around and pray for someone to go to her! She needs me as much as I need her, she can't be hurt. I will never forgive myself if anything happens to her. Just then my hopes rise as I hear a knock at the door; I jump up at the speed of light and with my vampire speed I run to the door and sling it open to find Abby's ex, I can't remember his name, stood there.

"May I come in?" he asks and I figure that nothing could get any worse, plus he could be able to help me. They haven't bugged the house; I made sure of that after I read that letter. But they have bugged the phones.

"You may" I tell him, trying to hide the desperation in my voice as I stand back for him to come in.

"Where's Abby?" he demands the second the doors closed.

"That's actually why I am very pleased you're here. Abby's been taken and I can't do anything to help her. But you can" I tell him and he scowls at me.

"I thought it was _your _job to look after her! To _protect _her!" he shouts at me, just making my heart ache even more for her as my guilt stabs at me.

"I was upstairs in the shower when she got taken. She would have been fine if she hadn't of stepped over the threshold. Here's the letter. Believe me, I would have gone straight after her; the sun be damned. But I can't" I admit feeling useless as I shove the threatening letter I received in his hands.

When he's finished reading the letter he is a bundle of emotions.

"Shit. Sorry, I didn't know. God. What can I do? She means just as much to me as she does to you" he points out and I nod my head knowing full well that he will need to be included in this.

"Take the letter to Amelie. Get her to see you straight away; explain it all to her and if she doesn't believe you or the letter, send her to me. Tell her to bring her guards. I have a plan" I tell him and he nods as before running out of the house and to what I hope is Amelie's office. I just hope he can find it seeing as she does have habits of spreading herself out among Morganville. You can never be certain where she is.

I wish I could be out there, just like him, but I can't. Not just because of the sun, but because theirs people watching the house I cannot leave. At first I thought it was a bluff but when I peered outside I spotted several men, all of them armed with stakes and silver. I would risk my life for Abby, but I am no used to her if I am hurt or dead. She needs me alive, especially when she's back in my arms again. I love her, and I will do _everything _in my power to protect her.

**Abby's POV**

"Now, Sweetie, where should I start?" he asks rhetorically as he looks me up and down. He had taken me to a simple medium sized room that had a bathroom and a bed in it. It reminded me of a hotel room, but then again it didn't. It sort of reminds me of a dungeon in which I will suffer in. This Joseph man has tied my wrists to the bed posts but has left my legs free; I had nothing more on other than Brandon's shirt. He had removed my underwear but I don't have a bra on and I felt so exposed to him. I just wanted to cry especially when he sits down on the bed next to me and he strokes my cheek; wiping away my tear.

"Don't cry, baby girl. I promise I won't hurt you, you just have to go along with it" he tells me as he slides his hand up my thigh and to the one place I don't want him. I couldn't help the sob that came out of my mouth, especially when his green eyes stared at me like he was a hungry lion hunting his pray. Next thing I know he's leaning only inches over me his lips only mere inches form mine, his hand leaving me and going to his zip.

"Please don't, I'm only 15. Don't do this" I try to beg him but he just grins at me before forcing himself on me.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Thank you to I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang, katylou1234 and BrIgHtEyEdGiRl-lIvEtIlLtHeEnD for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-eight

**Abby's POV**

When he was finished he kissed my cheek, his brown hair harassing my skin, as he strokes my skin all the way from my shoulder down to my hand then over my stomach. I felt used, dirty and violated. My head was in a muddle, I was sore down there and I still had tears pouring down my cheeks. Joseph looks down at me before leaning in and kissing my neck before lifting his head so his mouth was only inches from my ear.

"I've got to go for now, but I'll be back. Here let me untie you, you'll probably need to use the bathroom while I'm gone. Feel free to use the shower" he whispers into my ear before pulling back so he could look at me with his green eyes before untying the ropes that held my wrists to the bed posts. When I was free I just didn't have the energy to move. I didn't even have the energy to sob or cry properly. My body felt limb and not my own as I curled in on myself once he was gone.

Finally, I managed to cry. I just let it all out as my mind flashed back to every little thing he did to me. It took me a while but I soon managed to calm myself down enough to be able to gain control over my body again. With the main thought of trying to get out of here in mind I climb out of bed and into the bathroom. Maybe a nice warm shower will help me to relax; it might be able to help me feel less discomfort down below. I was in pain, but I could walk; my ass was sore because Joseph really likes to spank. When I was crying, begging him to stop; you could clearly see he enjoyed my grovelling so about half way through it I just stopped. I gave up. There was no chance I could stop him, I was too weak and vulnerable. All I want now is to go home, to be with Brandon.

After my shower I grabbed the towel that was hung up and dried myself best I could. My clothes were a lost hope seeing as they were ripped and stained. With that I just climbed under the covers of the bed figuring a few minutes of sleep couldn't hurt. Not when I'm this weak. Sleep didn't come easy, but my nightmares did.

**Brandon's POV**

I waited and waited, in the hopes that the boy found Amelie. I pray that she is on her way; I can only imagine what Abby must be suffering through. All I want to do is find her, hold her; tell her everything is going to be okay. That I'll never let her out of my sight again. It hurt my unbeating heart to think about how distressed she must be, what if her kidnappers are hurting her? What if they are torturing her? The knock to my door was enough to snap me out of my thoughts; in an instant I had the door slung open and the boy along with Amelie and two of her guards came in. I noticed then that it was pitch black outside, she's been gone all day. I've let her down so much.

"Brandon, I understand that Abby has been taken and you can't get to her because of the threat waiting for you outside?" Amelie gets straight to the point the second the door is shut.

"Yes, but I have a plan as to how I can get out of here. But I need you and your guards' help in order to do so. Please do help me Amelie, I need to find her. She needs me as much as I need her" I plead to the Ice Queen who looks me over cautiously.

"You care for her. You have allowed yourself to love her, haven't you?" she asks and I nod knowing I can't lie to her. I was not ashamed of the love I held for Abby, she means more to me than anything else in this world.

"Yes, I love her. So please help me and don't let her suffer any more" I had all my hopes set on this.

"Of course I will help. Now, what is this plan you have?"

"I need you to pretend to arrest me. That way when you take me out of here they won't be able to attack because they will believe that you are going to lock me up. They'll think that's one less job for them. I don't know where Abby could possibly be, but with your help I might be able to find her"

She thinks it over before nodding to her guards who handcuff me. The handcuffs were silver so they burnt my skin where they touched but it will only add to the illusion more. It will make my arrest look more realistic and believable. This is bound to fool them; if it doesn't and they attack, well, they are likely to be killed and destroyed by Amelie and her guards. With a nod to Amelie to show I'm ready she opens the door as we all leave to head to Amelie's office, in which we will discuss places they could be keeping Abby. The plan was working perfectly and out the corner of my eye I caught one of the armed men grinning as he puts the stake away before saying something quietly into his radio. He then disappears from sight along with the others I could see. Part one is complete.

**Linda's POV (Abby's dad's girlfriend)**

I was laughing to myself as I thought of Joseph having fun with that whore of a child my handsome boyfriend, hopefully soon-to-be husband, helped to conceive. He always told me how much he regretted her; he told me that he wished she was never born. He told me his life would have been better without her, so now I'm getting rid of her. When she's gone he'll finally be able to live his life the way he wants to. He won't have to spend the rest of his life cursing that piece of trash. He has a new daughter now, our daughter. Ammy is our daughter and will be loved with everything we have. Abby is just a worthless piece of scum that my love has spent far too long hating. Once she is gone we can live happily ever after; we will leave this place and live somewhere else.

The only thing is we will have to wait a little bit. I intend to torture her slowly before I kill her. It just makes it all the more fun. My love does not know anything about what I'm doing here but when he does find out I'm sure he will appreciate it. I know he still loves his dead wife, but he needs to move on. Once Abby, the only reminder of his dead wife, is gone he'll be able to forget about them. He'll be able to move forward with me and Ammy. His old family gone and his new one ready for him. Just then I hear my phone buzzing and when I see who it is I flip it open with a grin on my face.

"Jimmy, darling, what news do you have for me? Did you kill that vampire?" I ask hopefully. If he was gone I would have one more thing to dangle in Abby's face. From what I can tell she is attached to Brandon, how much I will have to find out.

"No, better yet we don't have to deal with him. He just got arrested, for what, I have no clue. But it's one less thing for us to deal with" he announces happily. Arrested? How interesting.

"How do you know it was a genuine arrest?" I ask, for all I know it could be a fake arrest so he can slip by my hitmen.

"His skin was burning form the silver of the handcuffs" he informs me victoriously. I thank him before hanging up. Fantastic! That's one less problem dealt with. There is no one looking for her so all I have to do now is torment, torture and let Abby be abused by Joseph. It's all falling into place.

**AN: I would love to hear your thoughts of these new events xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Thank you to katylou1234 and vicky199416 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-nine

**Abby's POV**

_It had been two weeks since mum had passed; I spent most of my time in my room now; just crying. She meant everything to me; she was all I had really. My father is an abusive cunt who loves to beat me senseless, if it hurts me then he's all for it. He's even tried to use me to gain stronger links in his contracts – i.e. he's tried to whore me off to these businessmen's sons. I have never gone through with it, even when he beat me to get me to. I had an excuse then, I could easily have just told him that I was bruised and they wouldn't appreciate it, not to mention that I was only 13. He would buy it every time, so when a business function came up; he didn't hit me but instead encouraged me to go shag the businessman's lad – no matter what age he is._

_I still never gave myself up until last week, I was just so down and upset that I needed something to get me through all this pain. So one night last week I gave my virginity to a boy called Nick who's 15. When I told him about my virginity he didn't laugh at me, he didn't judge me. He was just gentle and sweet with me, kept making sure he wasn't hurting me. He was so kind that I was reluctant to leave him. He must have noticed that because he gave me his number, telling me he would love to meet up with me again. In this last week my dad hasn't hit me, he said something about how good a job I did because he managed to secure a contract with a brand new company because I shagged the man's son. The thing is I still don't feel better. If anything I feel _worser _about myself._

_After a few quiet moments I hear the door slam downstairs before my father calls up to me, telling me to come downstairs. He must have one of his lady friends round otherwise he wouldn't have been so polite in how he requested me downstairs._

"_Abby, there you are, I would like you to meet Linda. Linda is my new girlfriend" he tells me, warning me with his eyes not to screw this up for him. With a fake smile plastered on my face I extend my hand to shake hers._

"_Nice to meet you" I was being as polite as I could possibly be, but I don't think it was that good of a try because I was still grieving over the loss of my mother. Of the one person on this world who cared about me. _

"_Likewise" she tells me snottily. Oh, so she's going to be one of those horrible girlfriends. I guess she can't be as bad as my father now, can she?_

"_Abby, why don't you go start cooking while I show Linda around the house?" dad asks sweetly. In translation he actually said 'Get the fuck in that kitchen and make us dinner while I go have sex with my new girlfriend'. Not wanting to argue because if I did I would regret it later, I nod my head as I walk into the kitchen. Before the kitchen door was even shut they were already upstairs and the slamming of a door notifies me that they were going to do exactly what I thought they were going to do. I look over at my phone longingly, just wanting to call Nick and arrange to meet him. I need my own release; I need to get away from here just for an hour or so. But I mentally scold myself when I look over at the picture of my mother that was hung on the wall. She would expect better of me, she would want me to be strong._

_After making dinner I call my dad down, making sure the table was set. Once they were seated I was about to head back upstairs when Linda shouted something before I heard her spit something out. I turn around to see the mortified look on her face and the fury on my dad's face._

"_What is this?" he demands as he points down to their plates._

"_Chicken pie, your favourite" I tell him politely, making sure to make no sudden movements._

"_Linda is a vegetarian, she doesn't eat any form of meat" he tells me like I'm some sort of idiot._

"_So why don't you go make me something else?" she demands and I scowl at her._

"_You know what? Go make it yourself! You have legs and hands, make yourself useful and dad? You may be able to get over mums death with a click of your fingers but I'm still grieving. You could at least have given me some time to recover over the loss of my mother before you start dating whores!" I shout at him._

"_You ungrateful little cow. I put a roof over your head, I feed you; I look after you and this is how you repay me? By being rude to not only me, your father, but to my date" he bellows at me but I hold my ground knowing I can't give up that easily._

"_You don't feed me, I have to do the shopping and whatever I eat has to come out of _my _money. Plus you don't look after me, you beat me senseless and whore me off to all your business buddies' son's! How is that caring for your child?" I order an answer from him. He then glares at me as he looks at Linda for her reaction on the whole abusive father, but she just grins as she walks over to me and grabs my hair. Pulling my head back so I'm looking at her._

"_Now you stupid little slut. You will go upstairs and you will not return down, especially not when I'm here. You are worth nothing and your dad has every right to hit you" she hisses at me before throwing me into the stairs._

_With a gash on my head and blood trickling down my face I stumble up the stairs on a twisted ankle that was already beginning to bruise. That was a great first meeting; my dad has just found his soul mate. An abusive woman who isn't afraid to beat the crap out of children._

I woke up with tears already pouring down my face as I try to calm my breathing down from its rapid pace. I look around the room to see Joseph sat on the chair in the corner writing something in a note pad, my nerves begin to jump as I shake all over when he lifts his head to look at me.

"Your awake" he points out cheerfully as he gets up and makes his way over to me.

**AN: For every review I get I will add 200 words to the next chapter xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Thank you to katylou1234 and BrIgHtEyEdGiRl-lIvEtIlLtHeEnD for reviewing xx That is an extra 400 words on this chapter xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty

**Brandon's POV**

"That actually may just work, if pursued correctly of course" Amelie approves my plan. Thank God, there is no doubt that I need help tracking down Abby. I need her back, but I can't find and save her on my own; no matter how much I believe I can. I can't. For this to be dealt with properly, I need help from others. Amelie has already called Oliver who is making his way here, and while we wait for him we begin discussing places in which could be used to hide Abby.

"Wouldn't it be more logical to work out who has her first? Then to try figure out where that person is more likely to have taken her" Tom inquires as he interjects into both mine and Amelie's thoughts.

"The boy has a point. Maybe we are better off trying to figure out who has her first" Amelie agrees with him. I nod my agreement, so with that we move on to the topic of who could have her.

"From what I know the most likely suspects are to be either her father or his other half. Or maybe Monica, but she isn't smart enough to pull off a plan as well calculated as this" I express my opinion, that obviously really made Tom's mind work.

"Linda sounds very likely. She has never liked Abby, to my knowledge. I think I heard her mutter something along the lines that her family's life would be better if Abby was not in the picture anymore" he informs us making both mine and Amelie's attention shift to him.

"And when did you supposedly hear that?" Amelie queries, making sure to keep her cool persona.

"A few days ago, when I walked past her on my way back home. From what I could see Abby's dad had just taken off in a mood and when I went past that was what she was mumbling to herself about. Maybe they had an argument over Abby?" this boy is turning out to be very useful.

"That seems…feasible" Amelie announces just as Oliver enters the office grumbling things to himself.

"What have I been dragged into this time?" he demands as he plops down in the chair beside Tom. I was too busy pacing the room; I was eager to work this out and find my love before anything bad happens to her. I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to her.

"Oliver, will you please stop with that irritant mood of yours. We are dealing with a kidnapping of a girl who is not only under Brandon's protection, but who is also his…girlfriend I believe" Amelie tells him making him scowl even more.

"So I have been brought here to help look for his date. Now why would this human mean anything to me?" he asks making my blood boil as I spin towards him.

"She may not mean _anything_ to you, but she means_ everything _to me. We need to find her before she is killed" I snap at him before resuming my pacing.

"Brandon, will you please calm down. We will find her, but it will take time to establish her whereabouts" Amelie tries to soothe me.

"We don't have time! Whoever took her could be torturing her, hurting her. I can't even bear to think that, but there it is. It's a possibility and I can't stand for her to be in pain" I plead to her cold heart in the hope she will try to speed up this process so I can hold Abby again. I have already lost one love in my life, I refuse to lose another. Not one who means more to me than _anything _in this world ever has. She means more to me than my other love. She means more to me than my own life; I need her. But right now she needs me; I can almost feel her distress.

**Abby's POV**

"There, there, darling. You need to stop these tears before you dehydrate yourself, we wouldn't want that now would we?" Joseph murmurs to me, making me cringe at his tone of voice. Maybe being dehydrated wouldn't be that bad, at least then they would have to take me to a doctor. Take me out of this place, or they could just finish what they started and kill me. They've surely made me suffer enough; I've been raped numerous times, tortured and isolated from everything I love. What more can they take from me other than my life? I didn't even answer him back as I allowed for even more tears to slide down my cheeks as I try to block out all the pain that was surfacing. Not only was I aching and sore down there, but I was cut and slashed. Bruised and beaten. Not to mention some whip marks on my ass because Joseph here went out and bought a sex toy whip. I really don't want to know why he has an obsession with spanking and whipping my ass. I just didn't care anymore.

I'm unsure of how long I've been in this place, it could have been weeks; days, maybe only hours. Either way it still seemed like eternity. The only thing keeping me going and fighting back was the thought that somewhere, out there, Brandon is looking for me. He's trying to find me, trying to help me but he just can't find the lead he needs to bring him here. Where I need him. I just need to be in his arms again, that's all I want. Him. Just to feel him, see him again. I wonder if Tom is helping to look for me, I wonder if my own father is out there looking for me. Probably not. He's probably a part of all this, if he is, well, then he's most likely enjoying seeing me suffer. I wonder if they've rigged half these rooms with cameras. If they have, I can't see them.

"You're in pain" Joseph points out the obvious.

"Well no shit" I mumble as I close my eyes and will the pain to go away. To disappear, even if it's only for a few hours, heck, at this rate I'm willing to settle for a few minutes.

"Would you let me help you if I offered?" he asks. Was he being serious? Was the enemy actually offering to help me?

"What can you do? Surely you're under strict instructions and under a watchful eye"

"I can help clean up some of these cuts. They could get infected, we don't want that. It would mean I would get less time with you because once they get infected we would begin to lose you. Which means you would be dead quicker than what we want" he tells me as he gently touches around a gash in my leg.

"Screw you. Me dying right now would be welcomed if I can't leave this place" I hiss at him just as he presses down on one of my more painful bruises. I curse a few incoherent swear words before forcing myself to relax a little.

If I tense too much it will just force the cuts to bleed more because it will be pushing the blood to the surface. I don't want to bleed to death, that's the least favourable way I wish to die in.

"Now, will you let me patch you up? Or do you want me to leave you to your suffering?" he queries as he stands up ready to go.

"While you're at it get me some pain killers. And flavoured water" I add on as an afterthought.

"Flavoured?" he probes me into explaining.

"I can't swallow tablets with normal water, it makes me gag on said tablets" I inform him as I try to suppress the sharp pain that rips itself through my body when I try to move my right arm. I was lying on my left hand side so I could rest my right arm; I have a sneaky feeling that it may be fractured. If not fractured then seriously bruised and banged up.

When he's gone I sigh with relief as I try to sit up, just to be met with some excruciating pain. But I wasn't going to sit here wallowing in my own pity; I might as well clean these cuts and get myself clean. Then I can look around this place again to try find some way out. Usually when I try to look for an escape route that isn't the door I always end up getting interrupted because Joseph returns back. I am determined to find the little secret exit they always have in these places. There is definitely likely to be one here because this is Linda we're talking about. She always has something hidden up her sleeve; back in my old house there was a secret door that lead to an underground area. She spent days admiring the hidden door and expressing how much she loves them. She even somehow managed to build one in the house that leads from the main bedroom into the bedroom next door. Her's and dad's room to Ammy's room specifically. I used to be at the end of the hall.

After having a quick shower I grab Joseph's t-shirt that he left on the floor, it's the only piece of clothing I can use to wear seeing as he wrecked all mine. After shoving it on and feeling somewhat warmer I start the hunt for the secret door that I know is hidden in here somewhere.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Thank you to vicky199416 and katylou86 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty-one

**Linda's POV**

"Where is she, Linda?" my love, George, demands as he paces the room. Ammy is fast asleep in her Moses basket, so she isn't in the middle of our little disagreement.

"Where is who, dear?" I inquire as I walk over to check on our daughter.

"Abby. Where is she? I know you have her somewhere, she isn't with that vampire or Tom"

"And why do you care where she is? You keep telling me how much you hate her and regret her, so surely her disappearance is a great thing" I point out before walking over to my love that I try to hug but he pushes me back. He then storms off away from me before he paces the room.

"She's my daughter. That's why I care" he informs me while I sit down on the couch and cross my legs.

"But, honey, you told me that she isn't a daughter of yours. You only put up with her because she had no one else"

"Look, I may have been a crap father to her. I may have hurt her, beat her at that. But I care about her, not only is she my daughter but she is the only thing I have left to remind me of Celia" he tells me sadly as the thought of his ex-wife runs through his mind. Just the thought that George still loves that woman who gave birth to his devil child makes my blood boil.

"Then now is the time for you to get over her. You have a new family now, you just can't forget about us. We have more than you and she ever did" I just couldn't bring myself to even say that woman's name.

"I didn't want this family. In fact I didn't even plan on us having a child, but here one is. The same went for Abby and now I realise that all her life I've done nothing but hurt her. What kind of father does that? What would Celia think of me?" he mutters to himself as he stares down at a photo frame that has a picture of her in it. Why he still keeps that photo I will never know.

"As I recall you said that you beat Abby even when her mother was alive" I point out earning me a growl from him. It wasn't his seductive growl, but his fierce growl that he uses in warning. But _never_ has he used it on _me_.

"I love Celia, always have always will. You, you mean nothing to me. Ammy, God I love Ammy like a father _should _love his daughter. These last few days with Ammy have made me see how my children should be treated. Abby included, I went to go talk to her today but she wants there. When I asked around I found out that she's missing. And I think you have her" he accuses me as comes to stand in front of me with anger controlling his face.

"Honey, I can assure you that I don't know the whereabouts of Abby. I haven't seen her since she left here" I try to assure him but it's obvious he doesn't believe me.

"Sweetie, just tell me where she is. I won't get her, I just want to help make you happy" he tries to persuade me as he leans down and grazes his lips across mine.

"I thought you wanted, Ammy? That's why I put that whole in the condom" I tell him when what he had said before had sunk in.

"You did what!" he bellows as he pulls back, waking Ammy up in the process. I was about to get up to her when he demands I stay where I am. Within the next few moments he had gathered Ammy up in her blanket and was heading towards the front door.

"Where are you going with our child?" I demand as I shoot up into a standing position.

"When you're willing to tell me where my daughter is, come find us. Ammy's staying with me; she shouldn't be with a psychotic woman" he hisses at me before walking out the door. Taking our child and leaving me here on my own.

**Abby's POV**

Turns out my theory was wrong because there isn't any hidden door. If there is, then it isn't noticeable. Usually if there is one of those hidden doors around there's usually like a minute gap where the edge of it would be. But there is absolutely no sign of that in this room what-so-ever. This room is just like your average room. with my hope of survival dampening quickly I sit myself down in the corner of the room, where I can at least rest without being near that contaminated bed where I was abused. Just then the door knob begins to turn, my worst fears coming to life. Especially when Linda walks into the room with the biggest scowl I have ever seen on someone's face.

"This is all your fault!" she screams at me as she storms over and grabs my hair before pulling me out from my corner.

"What could I have possibly done? I've been locked in here for God knows how long!" I point out, letting all the hurt, fury and sadness erupt from me.

"If you weren't born he wouldn't have left me! He wouldn't have taken my child and left" she tells me as a tear slides down her face before she sorts herself out.

"Joseph will bring you clothes. You'll get changed, then I will be swapping you" she informs me before walking out of the room without even another glance or word my way. Swapping me? Like how you can swap parcels or swap in an old game for a new one? What the hell does she think I am! An inanimate object? That just isn't on.

Anyway what did she mean he wouldn't have left her? Has my father finally got his brains working and he's realised just how much of a psychotic bitch she really is. I bloody hope so, maybe he'll help me. Who am I kidding? He couldn't give a toss about me. I guess Brandon is my only hope. Just then the door knob starts to twist again but who came in made my heart leap for joy.

**AN: If I can get 4 reviews I will make the next chapter twice as long xx **


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Thank you to I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang, katylou86 and Nikki Gargol for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty-two

**Abby's POV**

"Tom?" I whisper as I squint my eyes against the bright light coming in through the open doorway.

"Yeah, it's me" he confirms as he jogs over to kneel in front of me. His entire face scrunching up when he gets a good look at me.

"I'm fine; where's Brandon?" I ponder out loud as I try to see if he's waiting outside the hallway.

"He's dealing with Linda, we arrived here just as her and a man were talking in the hallway. Brandon and Amelie are dealing with them; he sent me to come look for you" he admits as he helps me up onto my feet where I sway for a second before catching my balance. With a worried look plastered to his face he helps me out of the room where Brandon is stood talking to who I remember to be Amelie. At least, I think it's her.

All I want to do right then and there was run to him; hug him as if my life depends on it. But I just couldn't get my feet to work; I'm just so transfixed on actually being able to see him again. After spending God knows how long locked up here where I got nothing but abuse. Both physically and sexually. Almost as if he could sense me stood there, which he probably could what with him being a vampire, he spins around; locking his eyes with mine.

"Abby" he calls softly almost as if he couldn't believe it's me. I nod my head before he runs over to me with his vampire speed, spinning me around in his arms before I could even blink my eyes.

"Oh, God. It's actually you" I sob out as I let everything I have been through sink in as I hug him for dear life. Never in my life am I leaving his arms again; it just feels too good to be in them.

"We need to get you to the hospital. You need checking out" he points out and before I could protest he picks me up and zooms me out of the room and to an ambulance that is waiting outside. At some point during the journey I fell asleep…

**Brandon's POV**

While Abby was being checked over I have to wait outside her room. I couldn't help but feel relieved that she's alive and safe. She was in a terrible state before in my opinion, dressed in nothing more than a man's shirt and her hair slightly messy. Black bags under her eyes; bruises and cuts spread across her body. Only one of them looked remotely serious to me, but I think she'll be okay. I'm determined for her to be okay. What did that horrendous woman and that man put her through? They could have done anything to her; they could have killed her before we even had a chance to find her. But thank God we found her before they could get that far, only thing left now is to take Abby home with me where she belongs. As well as to put that Linda woman and that man in jail.

"Sir, Miss Garamond would like you present when the police interview her" an elder doctor informs me before leading me into the room where Abby was sat propped up on the hospital bed. She looks uncomfortable in the hospital gown they've put her in, but she soon forgets that when she sees me. She brightens up some before offering me a weak smile as I sit down in the chair next to her hospital bed before taking hold of her hand. I want her to know that I will be here for her no matter what.

"Miss Garamond, would you be able to relay the events that have taken place over the last three days?" Richard asks as he takes a seat on the opposite side of the bed to what I'm on. Three days? Has it really been three days since she got taken? It feels like eternity to me. She then starts to tell him about everything that has happened, everything from the man, who I now know is called Joseph, taking her all the way to the things that she got put through.

By the end of it I'm that furious that I'm practically shaking with anger whereas Richard is shaking his head in disgust.

"Those sick assholes" Richard mumbles to himself as he gets up before thanking Abby for her time. He then makes his departure, the second he was gone and we were all alone I manoeuvre Abby round on the hospital bed so I could lay next to her and hold her. There are a few loose tears rolling down her cheeks as she snuggles into my chest, my arms holding her as if she would disappear at any moment.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" I apologise to her as I stroke her hair with one hand while the other pulls her closer to me.

"For what? None of this is your fault" she points out while her eyes close. I could tell that she's tired, but we need to get this sorted out first.

"For not finding you sooner; for not protecting you properly. For how much you suffered because I couldn't locate you quick enough. I'm sorry for what that man did to you" by the end of my little speech my voice is no more than a whisper.

"Brandon, please just let this all go. I'm tired, sore, aching and I've just been through hell. Just let me forget about it; even if it's only for a few moments" she begs through a small sob. The least I can do is let her rest, let her try to block out everything she's been through in the last few days. But I swear that the people who did this to her will regret their actions. When her breath begins to become even and I know she's asleep, I slide off the bed without waking her. On my way out of the hospital I spot the doctor who was checking her over.

"Excuse me, what can you tell me about Miss Garamond's state?" I probe him for more information. Seeing as Abby hasn't told me the full extent to her injuries.

"Well, she has suffered a few minor injuries such as her bruises and cuts. But she has a sprained wrist which she will need to rest, as well as a nasty gash in her leg. But that should heal without scarring, and from what we've tested she was indeed sexually abused in her time there. As for future references, she may withdraw from everyone. It's not because she wants to isolate herself, it will most likely be because it's her way of coping. If this does happen then you need to try to get her to talk to someone, anyone. It can be you, a friend or a counsellor. Anyone" the elder doctor tells me before he goes over to a nurse who's calling for him down the corridor. I close my eyes as I take a deep unnecessary breath to calm my temper. What have I let her go through? I should have been there for her sooner, maybe then she would have skipped out on some of her trauma.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Thank you to katylou86 and DaniellaR for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty-three

**Brandon's POV**

_3 weeks later…_

"Okay, it's okay" I try to soothe Abby as she throws up in the toilet while I hold her hair back and rub gentle circles on her back. She has been like this for the last couple of weeks; I think she caught a stomach bug from that horrible room they kept her locked up in. But if she did, then it has taken a long time for it to make an appearance. Not only is she sick but she's crying as well, it really hurts my heart to see her cry. Despite the fact said heart doesn't beat. She was quiet and withdrew herself from everyone in the first week she was back home, but I managed to get her to open up just over a week ago. She is slowly coming back into normal, everyday life but you can still see the struggle she has with it. But I didn't exactly expect her to jump straight back into normality, not after everything she's been through. We have recently heard from her father who wants to get back in touch with Abby; she's still thinking about it but otherwise I think she may go through with it. If she does then I demand to be there with her just in case.

When she's finished retching she flushes the chain before kindly asking me to leave so she could get herself cleaned up. I do as asked but I remain near the door just in case. This week hasn't been so bad for her seeing as she has fallen into a pleasant routine, she has even felt up to making love over the last week. But I still refuse to take any of her blood, even when she does offer I refuse. She seems rather weak seeing as she's been sleeping a lot, not to mention her being sick every other day, so I didn't want to make her any worse by taking blood form her. She accepts the reasoning and appreciates the gesture of love that it presents. I do love her, with all my heart and soul. Just then the door opens and she walks out, looking more like herself than she has done in weeks. It's almost as if she has a glow about her.

"Thanks for putting up with me and all my sick germs" she actually laughs making my entire face brighten up. It's like heaven hearing her laugh, especially after being deprived of the beautiful tune for so long.

"I would put up with anything for you. I love you and I intend for it to stay that way" I assure her as I put a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you, too" she admits before wrapping her arms around my torso as she rests her head on my chest. My arms automatically wrap around her in return as I enjoy the close proximity.

"I think you need to see a doctor" I point out making her groan in response.

"I hate doctors though" she pouts causing me to chuckle at her. I lean down and place a gently kiss to those soft lips of hers that now taste like mint before pulling back, but only by a couple of inches. My forehead is resting against hers as I look into those beautiful eyes.

"I'm only thinking of your health, and I will be there with you" I try to persuade her. She sighs before nodding her head in agreement. I tell her to go get ready as I flip my phone out and make an appointment; luckily they have an open slot in about thirty minutes. That is definitely enough time for us to get ready and down there.

"I'm ready" Abby announces about five minutes later as she walks into the living room dressed in some light blue/grey leggings, slip on shoes and one of my t-shirts. I don't mind her wearing my shirts; in fact I rather enjoy seeing them on her. It always makes me smile because it shows everyone that she is mine, and no one else's.

When we get to the hospital I park in the underground parking before we make our way up the stairs that bring us into the reception of the doctor's surgery.

"What name is it?" the kind receptionist asks as I approach, after sending Abby to go sit down.

"Abby Garamond" I inform her. She does some typing before telling me to go take a seat, and that the doctor will be with us shortly. When I sit down Abby takes my hand and squeezes it, she's already lost some colour from her skin.

"Do you hate doctors that much that you get paler when going to see them?" I probe making her nod before she leans into my chest, my hand letting go of hers so I can wrap my arm around her in a comforting way.

There are few people here who are under my protection; they were all giving me strange looks which I send them a challenging look over. If they wish to ask me about my relationship with Abby they can, but I will not stand for them all staring at me like I'm a lunatic or looking at Abby in jealousy. Most of the women who are directing their jealousy at Abby are the ones who I have taken to my bed before I met Abby. But I never had anything with them, I just wanted fresh blood and I rather enjoy getting it while indulging myself in sex as you already know.

"Abby Garamond" a man calls out to us. We both get up and hand in hand we walk over to him before he motions for us to head into his office. We take the two seats by his desk as he shuts the door before taking his place behind his desk.

"Now, then, how may I help you?" he queries as he looks at Abby, obviously knowing that I'm a vampire therefore I never get ill.

"I've been sick over the last week or so, and I've been exhausted as well. But other than that I've been feeling pretty normal, I personally just think it's a stomach bug but Brandon wanted me to get checked out just to be safe" she tells him making me smile at her for how well she's coping being around a doctor. I know they make her nervous and uneasy, but she seems to be doing perfectly well right now. That I am very proud of her for.

"Hmm, I see. Well I would like to do a few tests and if my suspicions are proven correct we may need to do a scan just to be sure" he tells us, neither of us thinking anything of what he said. All we heard was a couple of tests.

Abby nods as he passes her a little tube, asking her if she can give him a urine sample. She looks embarrassed about it but doesn't say anything about it as she leaves the room. I just hope there is nothing wrong with her; I hope it is just a stomach bug. How much I worry about her is astonishing, but I love her. I guess this just comes with the territory.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Thank you to Hailey727, katylou86 and DaniellaR for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty-four

**Brandon's POV**

"Abby, please don't cry" I try to soothe her. We were back at home where she finally let her tears fall; we're on the sofa and Abby is sat between my legs huddling into my chest as she cries. I was rubbing her back soothingly in the hope to ease her pain. She is feeling so guilty and unsure of herself that she doesn't know what to do. Not to mention that she thinks I am going to leave her over all of this. But I could never leave her and all this situation does is give _us _an opportunity.

"But…Brandon I'm….pregnant. With another mans…child" she sobs out as she cuddles even closer. I abandon rubbing her back but instead opt for just holding her in the hopes she will understand.

"Abby, you did not willingly do anything. You were violated and I do not care whose child this is. This baby is your child, no one else's. No, actually this child is _ours. _As you know I cannot procreate, but this child gives us a chance to have a family. But only if you're willing to take it"

We have only been together for a about a month, if that, and I am already wrapped around her finger. It's strange how I went from not caring about anything or anyone, to going to loving this beautiful angel. To wanting to do everything in my power to make her happy; to wanting to have a family with her. Even if the child is not mine, I still want her to have it. Me and this baby may not be biologically related, but I will treat him or her as if they were my own flesh and blood.

"Could you really do that? Look at this baby and treat him or her as if they're your own child?" to say she is disbelieving is an understatement. She doesn't even think I am even capable of doing such a thing; she may not have said it but you could clearly read it in her voice and body language.

"Yes, I can. For you I can do anything. This baby deserves a chance at life, despite how he or she was conceived and who by, and when they're born I will raise him or her with you. This will be _our _child" I assure her as I stroke her soft brown locks.

"Do you really think we can do this? Be parents? We've only been a couple for about a month, maybe. Do you really love me enough to do this? Even though it may cause you heart ache every day when you look at the baby" is she trying to persuade me out of this? Does she not want this child?

"Abby, together we can do anything. I love you more than what I could ever have imagined possible and I am willing to be there every step of the way. As for the other thing, I could never get heart ache looking at something that has you in it. You are my world" okay now I am starting to sound soppy. When did I become soppy? It's her. She's making me like this, but I don't feel as though I should stop it. If anything I feel as though I should encourage it.

"Do you not want this child?" I inquire, keeping my voice neutral and my expression impassive. I will not leave her any hints of what I'm feeling.

"I didn't think I did. But after hearing you say all that, I think I might. But I'm still unsure. I know you will be able to look at this baby without heart ache, but I don't know if I can. This baby would just be a reminder everyday of what that _man _did to me. I don't know if I could bear that" she whispers before taking a deep breath to stop her sobs and tears from being released again.

"Abby, this decision is down to you. It's your body, therefore your decision. But I need you to think about this carefully; would you rather have this baby, have a family where I will be here to support you, or get an abortion and risk the chance of feeling guilty. Of never being able to forgive yourself" giving her this ultimatum is probably the last thing she needs right now, but I need her to see this for what it is.

I have seen many women abort their child, just to feel guilty afterwards. Most regret it and can't forgive themselves for it. Some from that portion resort to suicide just to end their torment over it. I do not wish that on Abby, I feel as though my life is nothing without her. She needs to think this through carefully before she jumps into any rash decisions.

"Sleep on it, see how you feel in the morning. Maybe your dreams will guide you in the correct direction" I have heard many stories where people's dreams have lead them down the correct path; maybe now Abby's dreams will lead her down the correct path. I just hope it's one that she can live with.

"Okay" she murmurs but before she could even attempt to get up I'm already up with her in my arms. She is too unsteady to walk; I don't want to risk her getting injured.

With that I carry my angel upstairs where I lie her down on our bed; I climb in next to her where she cuddles into my side. Her head resting on my chest. Her warmth invades me, but it is a welcome invasion that I greet with open arms. Her breathing evens out in a matter of minutes. My arm remains around her as I look down at her asleep. She looks peaceful in her sleep. I always enjoy watching her sleep; being able to see her without the weight of the world hanging over her. Her dreams being the one place she can escape to where no one will harm her. The same dreams that I hope and pray will lead her down the path to sanctuary. Whether that sanctuary involves this child or not, I will always be there for her because that's what people who love someone do. They stand by the one they love, no matter what.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Thank you to vicky199416 and katylou86 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty-five

**Abby's POV**

_My sleep is peaceful; there isn't a single sound in the room. Nothing to wake me up, nothing to disturb me. And then I heard it. A soft cry that reached out to me. It sounds like a cry that is meant for me and me alone. With that my eyes flutter open before I climb out of bed; I realised then that I'm dressed in a silk light blue nightie that comes to mid-thigh. Shaking that thought away I making my way across the room to where there is a crib. The soft cries being one from a baby. My baby._

"_Hey, shhh" I soothe my child as I pick them up, cradling them in my arms as I rock them gently. Their cries slowing down as their small hand wraps around my finger. A huge grin spreads across my face as I gaze down at the beautiful child in my arms._

_They have light brown hair and blue eyes, the face looks so familiar. This baby definitely takes after me. Their little face lights up with a small smile as I smile down at them. My baby looks to be around 6 months old, but they are still rather small to say how old they are. Maybe my baby was premature? Or maybe they're just naturally a small child. I was a small baby when I was born; in fact I was the smallest kid all the way through primary school. And then I just shot up a good few inches. Maybe my child will be like this as well. There is only a small amount of hair on their head, but hair none the less. Their eyes hold a type of sparkle that makes my heart sing with joy. This is my child._

**OxOxOxO**

"_Mummy!" I hear my child call for me._

"_Yes, sweetie?" I inquire as I walk into their room to find them sat on the floor looking down at their knee._

"_I got a booboo" they sob making my heart sink as I walk over and pick up my four year old child._

"_Nothing mummy can't fix" I assure them as I carry them out of the room and into the kitchen where Brandon is sat at the table with a first aid box._

"_I heard" he answers my unasked question making me make an 'o' shape with my mouth. I forgot that that he's a vampire, which means he must have smelt my child's blood as well._

"_Daddy!" my child shouts excitedly before wriggling out of my arms and running over to their father. _

_Brandon smiles at them before picking them up and placing them down on the table before he starts to clean out the cut. He seems to have great self-control over his blood-lust. Once the cut is clean he puts a plaster over it before kissing my child's – _our _child's knee softly._

"_All better" Brandon assures them before placing them down on the floor where our child soon runs out of the room._

"_That's our bundle of joy" I murmur as I stare after our child, but my gaze snaps to Brandon when he's in front of me. He leans down and kisses me softly._

I wake up with an undeniable need to go pee. With that I push myself out of Brandon's arms and run towards the bathroom where I have my sweet release. I do my whole wash up routine before walking back into the bedroom where Brandon is still laid down on the bed.

"You better come back here" he warns me as he eyes me up while patting the side of the bed that I had previously occupied.

"Or what?" I challenge him as I pop my hip out to the side, my hands placed firmly on my hips as I lock gazes with him.

"Otherwise I'll have to chase you and drag you back" he points out as if he could do it in a blink of an eye. Which he probably can, what with his vampire speed and that.

"Try it and be staked" I joke with him as I walk to the wardrobe and pull out some clean clothes; only to have them taken out of my hands and slung onto the chair in the corner.

"We need to have a little talk and I thought the bed would be comfiest" he confesses his reasoning as to why he wanted me back in bed. With a small nod of my head he picks me up bridal style and carries me back to the bed before placing me down carefully so I'm laid on my back. He climbs back onto his side of the bed, propping himself up on his elbow so he can look down at me.

"I don't want to rush you in your decision, but I was wondering if you have had any more thoughts on having the baby" he probes as he gently places his hand on my stomach, his thumb gently stroking the small bit of area it can get to.

I remember what Brandon said last night; he said that dreams can sometimes lead you down the right path. And my dream was just screaming have the child and raise it. But can I cope with raising a child? I am still young. I express all this to Brandon who listens to me intently, taking in all my worries about being a teenage mother and whether I can deal with having a child.

"Abby, I'll always be here for you. If you chose to have this baby I'll help you out all the way, I'll be a fatherly figure. You're not on your own in this, you never have been and you never will be" he assures me as he strokes my stomach absentmindedly while his gaze is locked with mine.

"Did you know I turn 16 next week?" I query, trying to divert our topic away from the subject of my unplanned pregnancy. I don't want to talk about this baby yet; I still need to think all of this through.

"I am aware" he tells me as he smiles down at me.

"Did you have anything planned for my birthday?" I inquire, blatantly succeeding in changing the subject.

"I have something in mind to surprise you with, but you will have to wait until then to find out what. Now back to the original topic" he pressures me but luckily I got saved by the bell. Or saved by the rumbling of my stomach to be more accurate.

"Can I have breakfast first?" with that he chuckles as he nods his head. Thank God, I have a few more precious minutes to think all of this through before he probes me about it again.


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Thank you to kaylou86 and DaniellaR for reviewing xx**

**I've had one or two requests about making the chapters longer or how people wish they were longer and from now on I will attempt to make them even longer for you xx It shouldn't be too hard, I have a mind bubbling with ideas for this story xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty-six

**Abby's POV**

After breakfast I went and brushed my teeth, my mind still racing around the place about my pregnancy. Despite all the support Brandon has offered me, and the dream and all my feelings on the topic. I'm still unsure if I can manage a baby. I am only 15; yeah, sure, I do turn 16 next week. But that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm going to be ready for a baby. A _baby_ for Christ sake. I know I probably need to make my decision as soon as possible, but I can't help but think of whether or not bringing a child into this world is a good thing. I mean, I live in _Morganville_. Home of the vampires. My _boyfriend _is a vampire. Would my child be safe in this setting? Wait. I said my child. It seems I'm already becoming attached now, which means if I want to get rid of this baby – I have to do it soon. But can I really go through with killing a life before it has even started?

I sigh heavily before exiting the bathroom and heading downstairs to find Brandon sat on the sofa; his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. His arms crossed over his chest as he relaxes, his eyes stuck to the TV where some film is playing. I can't say I recognise it but it looks like one about some royal family or something.

"Can we cuddle?" I query hopefully giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course we can" he agrees as he opens his arms up for me. I go to sit down next to him but instead he pulls me down onto his lap before wrapping his arms around me. My head resting above where his heart should be beating. You would think I would get used to not hearing it beat, but…well, yeah. I just haven't got used to it yet.

"Have you thought anymore on the whole baby thing? I know you must feel as though I'm forcing you to make a decision, but I'm not. I just want you to talk to me about it; I sort of want us to make the decision together, even if in the end you decide against what we decided on. It is your body, so it's your decision. But I figure you could do with someone to bounce theories off of" he made it sound as if we were discussing a science project, not a baby.

"I know and I appreciate you doing all this for me. I would love to tell you what I think and feel about this little being in me. But I still haven't decided myself" even though I know I can't have an abortion… I just wouldn't be able to kill a baby. Even if said baby is still only an embryo.

"Well, do you want an abortion?" got to appreciate how he jumps straight to the point. Leaving no room for chit chat.

"No, I couldn't go through with an abortion" I confess.

"So you're having the baby" he sounded almost…joyous about it. He really did mean it when he said he would be a father to this baby.

"Yes, but whether we keep the baby or we put him or her up for adoption is a completely different topic" I could have sworn his entire aura dropped right then. Did he want us to keep this baby? If I'm to be honest the idea of us keeping the baby is growing on me but I'm still unsure of whether we would be able to cope with a baby. Especially during the nights when they don't sleep or when they reach the terrible two's.

"I think I may start babysitting. You know, just to get the feel of parenting. If I think I like it and can cope with it, then I'll raise the baby" I announce when he doesn't say anything in return to my previous statement.

"_We'll _raise the baby" Brandon corrects me as he strokes through my hair. At least I'll always have him.

"Do you know anyone who needs a babysitter?" I inquire figuring that he does do the whole protection thing, so maybe he knows a family that needs a babysitter.

"I might. I'll tell you what; I'll make a few phone calls. Go talk to some people and see who I can find who needs a babysitter. I can't be certain that they'll take you on though" he tells me honestly.

"Thank you" I mumble as I close my eyes, relaxing in the peace and quiet.

**OxOxOxO**

**Brandon's POV**

"How's Abby?" Sam asks after he's joined me at my table in the corner of Common Grounds.

"She's fine. A little bit confused and unsure, indecisive. But fine" I assure him as I look through the contacts on my phone. Trying to find the name of that family who have like 3 children. They're always fussing about how they never get time for themselves.

"Indecisive?" he queries with a raised eyebrow. I will never know what Amelie sees in him…he is rather nosy when it comes down to it.

"It doesn't matter. Look, she wants to do some babysitting but I don't know anyone who needs a babysitter" I express my annoyance at this and his entire face brightens up.

"I can help you out there. Shane and Claire need someone to babysit for them. Michael told me that he wants the four of them – the glass house members – to go out tomorrow night but he doesn't know if it'll happen. He says they can't find anyone to watch Alyssa" Sam informs me making me, for the first time tonight, perk up.

"Do you think that if I give you Abby's number you could recommend her to them?" I question, praying to God this will be a yes.

"How old is she? And I can pass it on, sure"

"She's 15, but turns 16 next week" I tell him as I grab a piece of paper and pen ready to scrawl down Abby's name and number.

When I'm finished I pass him the sheet of paper that he folds up and puts in his jeans pocket.

"I'll pass this on to them tonight. I'm supposed to go see Michael anyway" he points out and I nod my appreciation before realisation sinks in.

"There is a reason as to why you started talking to me in the first place. Care to tell me what that reason is?"

"Ah, yes, I actually came here wondering if Abby needed anyone to talk to. I know she has you, but after what Amelie told me about what's happened with her. About her kidnapping, I figured she might want someone else to talk to as well as you" he actually seemed genuinely concerned. To say he doesn't even know her. But to be honest he is always concerned with humans, he's like a guidance counsellor – a father if you will – to some of the humans. Everyone trusts Sam and will go to him when they need advice.

Maybe this is what she needs; she is still unsure of the pregnancy. Maybe the babysitting combined with Sam's advice will show her the correct path. The one that she will feel comfortable with the most.

"Well, there is one thing she does need to talk to someone about. We have talked about it a lot since we found out yesterday, but I think it will do her good to talk to someone else about it. It might help her reach a decision, one that she won't regret"

"And what would that be? Just so I know what I'm dealing with" he clarifies and I nod already figuring that he would want to know before taking on Abby.

"She's pregnant. As you know she got…sexually abused while being held captive" I just about manage to grit out. My anger burning through my veins again. If she's babysitting tomorrow, then I can go deal with that man. Yes, he is in prison but I'm sure Amelie will happily let me torture him for a little bit. Nothing life threatening unfortunately, Amelie would have me staked if I killed him or injured him so severely he died.

"Oh, well that will be a bit of a touchy subject with her. I'm sure I can have a discussion with her, I will assume you have offered her your support?" he inquires and I incline my head.

"Of course I have offered her my support. If anything I have been trying to persuade her to have the baby and for us to raise it. So far I've got her to decide she's having the baby. But she doesn't know if she wants to put the baby up for adoption, or for us to keep it" I inform him, him nodding along to everything I'm saying.

"Is that why she wants to babysit? So she can get a feel of what it's like to be a parent?"

"Yes, that is why she wants to babysit. She believes that if she feels happy and comfortable looking after a child, then she thinks she might be able to cope with her own child. Anyway, how old is this child she's going to be babysitting?" I query, waiting for him to think it over.

"About 3 months old" he tells me and I smile. A decent age, she will hopefully cope perfectly with that. There is still a chance that she will choose to keep her baby. _Our _baby.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Thank you to vicky199416, katylou86 and DaniellaR for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty-seven

**Abby's POV**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay babysitting? You won't be by yourself; Sam will be there as well. Except he's actually there to talk to you, you're in charge of looking after Alyssa. Are you sure you're going to be fine?" Brandon asks for the hundredth time, my hand lingering on the car door handle; ready to leave the car.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. It's only babysitting and if I need any help I'm sure they'll leave me a number to call, not to mention I'm pretty sure that Sam will help. Oh, and before I forget my dad phoned me this morning. I'll tell you more about it later. I'll see you later" I lean over and gently graze my lips over his before exiting the car. Not even giving him a chance to utter another word.

I trail up the steps and knock on the door, patiently waiting for someone to answer. A tall guy with blonde hair answers and he smiles at me.

"Abby, right?" he confirms and I nod.

"Yep, I'm here to babysit Alyssa" I verify for him with a smile.

"Please come in, Sam is sat in the living room with Alyssa. He's here to talk to you, I believe" he smiles at me and I nod as I walk into the living room where a smallish girl and a tall well-built boy are saying goodbye to who I will assume is Sam, who is sat there holding baby; Alyssa I believe.

"Here's my number, if there are any problems or she becomes too much for you don't hesitate to ring us. Alyssa has already had a bottle but if she gets hungry there are some more bottles in the fridge that you just have to warm up" the man, Shane I will assume, tells me as he passes me a piece of paper. I wave to them as they leave.

"Hi, I'm Sam. I'll assume Brandon told you why I'm here?" he raises his eyebrow and I nod.

"Yeah, he told me you were going to talk to me about my pregnancy. To help me decide what I want to do about it" I'm feeling nervous over all this. I really don't want to talk to him about my baby, but I know I need to. He'll help me reach a decision. Maybe my dad will offer me some support as well, I mean he said he wanted to see me to sort things out, particularly now that he doesn't have that crazy bitch Linda with him anymore. It's just him and Ammy now.

"Would you like to come sit here then and we'll start this chat up" he suggests as he pats the seat next to him.

"I think I should get Alyssa settled down first" I point out as I take the Alyssa from him. She's already asleep; huh.

I take her over to the Moses basket and place her down, making sure to pull a blanket over her so she's warm. When I'm sure she's settled I walk back over to the sofa and take a seat on the opposite side before turning my body to the side so I can face Sam.

"I know about your situation and how it happened. Brandon thought it would be good if you talked to someone other than him about this. He really has his heart set on you two raising this child, you know? I have never seen him so set on something before. Heck, I have never seen him _love _someone before. But here is; he loves you. I can see it"

"Yeah, he does love me. I love him, I really do, but I don't know if I _want _this baby. I know he does, but I don't know…" my distress on the topic must have been obvious because he quickly carries on.

"What decisions have you made so far? I mean, have you thought about all your options?" he probes gently, his eyes holding nothing but concern. Hmm, strange, I wonder why he cares so much about me when we've only just met. Is he like this with everyone?

"Well, I've decided against abortion. I could never kill a life before it's begun" I admit, starting to relax into the conversation more.

"So you are going to have the baby?" he does ask a lot of questions, surely this is supposed to be a discussion not a question and answer talk.

"Yes, but I don't know whether my child is better off going to a different family or staying with me. This is why I wanted to try babysitting, to see if motherhood is for me" I confess and a grin forms on his face.

"Your answer is right there. You said 'my child', that's enough evidence to me that you want this child. Someone who isn't attached to their child, or doesn't want them wouldn't refer to them as being theirs. They would just say 'the baby' or 'it'" he points out, clearly happy with his work. How the hell did he work that out so quickly? He's good. I wonder if he's a guidance counsellor or something, and if not; he should be.

"Your right. But I'm scared and I'm unsure. I'm scared because I'm worried that I won't be able to cope with a child, not because of my age but because of how they were conceived. I'm scared that I won't be able to look at my child the same way a normal mother would look at their child. I keep thinking that when I look at my baby, I'll see _him._ The man who raped me" I'm so glad Brandon got someone else to talk to me; I could never talk to him about my fears. No, I could, I'm just freaking out about how he would react to it all.

"I see where you're coming from and I understand what you must be feeling. A few years ago I knew someone who was in a similar situation to you. She got raped and she became pregnant, she tried to get an abortion but when it came down to it she just couldn't do it. She had the baby and tried to give him away, but she couldn't do it. So she took him home, she was livid for the first few weeks. Her baby kept reminding her of the man who raped her, but she coped. The thought of that man just began to fade out day by day. Soon enough she was happy, she had forgotten all about him. She's now as happy as anyone could be and her and her son, Max, are living in peace. They still live in Morganville now, if you want more reassurance I can give her a call and she could talk to you more about this" wow, that's quite a story and offer.

"How old was she when it happened?"

"She was about 18" oh, so older than me. It must have been easier for her than it will be for me. But I do have Brandon. And he said he said he would be there for me every step of the way; he would never lie to me. Especially not over something so serious.

"I'll keep that offer in mind, but I don't know if I'll take you up on it though. I think I'll have another talk with Brandon, I think I know what I want" I smile at him before I hear Alyssa crying. In an instant I'm up and gathering her into my arms where I rock her slowly.

"You'll be a great mother. Just give it a chance, I'm sure you must have lots of support" he sounds sure of it. If I'm to be honest though I only have Brandon, maybe my dad if I think I can trust him. And possibly Tom, but I don't think he'll help. We have far too much history.

"Thanks, I hope I will be a good mother. I'd hate to be a bad one" I even laugh a little just as Alyssa settles back down into her sleep induced state.

"Sweet dreams" I whisper to her as I lay her back down, Sam's stood there grinning at me before he offers to go get me a drink. Maybe having a baby is the right thing for me, despite how they were conceived.


	38. Chapter 38

AN: Thank you to katylou86 and DaniellaR for reviewing xx And a big thank you to ATescoLifeWithATwinAndMonkey for proofing xx

**ALL RIGHST GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty-eight

**Brandon's POV**

I should be doing work, I shouldn't be letting my mind wonder but I can't help it. It just does what it wants to do, it's like I have no control over my mind. I should be concentrating on my work, I am behind on my paper work which makes Oliver a very dull boy, but I just can't think straight. My thoughts keep wondering to Abby. _Is she okay babysitting? I wonder how her talk with Sam is going. Will she keep the baby?_ These are only some of the many thoughts that have crossed my mind in this short period of time I've been away from her. I make it sound as though as we are being kept from each other, we're not. I can quite easily go to her or her to me, but I know that she is busy; just like I am _supposed _to be. But with everything that has happened and that is happening, my mind just won't leave her.

I never wanted children, not as a human, not as a vampire, yet with her I am willing to be father. I find myself _wanting _a family with her, whether the baby is mine or not. But of course the child can't be mine due to my lack of fertility thanks to me being a vampire. But I enjoy being a vampire, so the whole fertility thing never bothered me. I will quite happily help her with this child; raise it as though it's my own flesh and blood; Even though he or she won't be. Speaking of this, maybe I can go and deal with the bastard, pardon the language, who did this to her. Who put her through so much hurt that he should be hung for it, not to mention castrated for abusing her in such a horrific way. He made her with child, without her consent. None of it was with her consent and that just boils my blood even further. With that I jump up from behind my desk, head outside into my car and drive down to where Amelie keeps her prisoners; it's a sort of a private prison

When I get there I park up and head straight into the main where, surprisingly enough, Amelie is stood talking to one of the guards.

"Amelie, can I wish to have some…private time with the man known as Joseph" I request to her, hoping she will grant me this one pleasure if she won't let me kill him.

"Do as you will, Brandon, just don't kill him. Injure him if you will, just do not kill or seriously injure him. if he dies due to you, I will kill you myself" she warns me and I nod my acceptance before taking the key off the security guard after Amelie demands him to give it me. With a grin on my face I head to his cell where he will suffer for what he put Abby through.

**Abby's POV**

"Has he not picked up yet?" Sam inquires as I try to phone Brandon again on his cell. Why is he not answering me?

"No" I sigh as I shove my phone into my pocket defeated. So much for him coming to pick me up, all the glass house members are back home and said I could stay here until I had a ride home. They didn't seem fazed by the whole Brandon being my boyfriend thing.

"I'll drop you off on my way home then" Sam insists before motioning towards the front door, I thank him as we walk out the door and into his car.

When I get back home I thank Sam one last time before making my way inside, just to find the house empty. I was hoping that Brandon would be here, I needed him here. I need to talk to him, I think I want this baby but I need to make sure that he will in fact be there for me. I drag myself upstairs into our bedroom where I change out of my clothes into a purple silk nighty that Brandon bought me not to long ago. I jump under the covers of our bed just as my phone begins to ring; who the hells would be phoning at this time of night?

"Hello?" I ask cautiously, seeing as I didn't recognise the number.

"Abby, it's your father" did he get a new number?

"What do you want? And did you get a new number?" I query him as I switch on the bedside lamp so I could actually see properly.

"Yes, Linda keeps trying to phone me from whatever prison cell she's rotting in. I got fed up with it so I changed my number, as for you other question, well, I was hoping that we could meet up soon. I know that you hate me and I haven't exactly been the best father to you, but I want to make an effort. This has taught me that family is important, you included. Your mother would be turning in her grave if she witnessed everything I have put you through. I can understand if you want to never talk to, or see, me again but I want you to think about it. Ammy needs a sister, and I need my daughter back. I need to learn that you are just as important as Ammy and believe it or not but I love you as much as I love her. I just guess I never showed it" he's either babbling or he's actually trying to open himself up to me.

"I must admit that I am reluctant. If I do meet up with you, I want Brandon with me" I put forward my side of the deal. I certainly won't meet him by myself; I don't trust him enough for that.

"Of course, that's fine with me. So, you will meet with me?" he confirms and I nod before realising that he can't see the movement of my head.

"Yes, phone me tomorrow with a place and time. Right now I'm just exhausted. Oh, by the way make sure you chose a time at night, you know I want him with me" I say my farewell in my own way and when he says something of the other, I'm just far too tired to have taken it in, I put the phone down and lie back in bed. I switch the lamp off before turning on my side and staring at the empty spot next to me.

"Where are you?" I whisper as I close my eyes before letting sleep overrule me.

**Brandon's POV**

Now that that Joseph person is dealt with, he is alive unfortunately, I leave the prison and get back into my car where I left my phone. I pick it up and see that I have 6 missed calls; Oliver must be pissed at me now. But when I open up my call log I see that they aren't from Oliver, but from Abby. She must have needed picking up, but these calls were from over two hours ago. I quickly phone her phone as I start up my car, when she doesn't answer I figure she's either asleep, or punishing me for not answering her calls. With that I hurry home, park my car with expertise before running into the house and up the stairs, after locking the door of course, into our bedroom where thankfully Abby is fast asleep.

"Hey there" I murmur to her as I climb into my side of the bed, after stripping off my shirt and jeans.

"You're in trouble, but not now. I'm tired" she mumbles as she curls into my side, her head resting on my chest. I chuckle at her version of me being in trouble, but then again she did say 'not now' and that tomorrow I would get my comeuppance. That should be fun. I sigh as I just hold her, knowing that I'm going to have to make this up to her somehow.


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Thank you to katylou86 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirty-nine

**Abby's POV**

When I woke up I could smell something cooking in the kitchen, the smell that I would usually love and drool over causes me to run to the bathroom to be sick. Within seconds Brandon is in there with me, holding my hair back while he rubs my back.

"I heard you being sick down there. Are you okay? Can I get you anything?" he probes but I just wave my hand dismissively at him as I stumble over to the sink to clean myself up – after flushing the toilet of course. Brandon doesn't argue with me but instead follows my orders and disappears back downstairs. He definitely knows he's still in the dog house and to not push me any further away from him, he wants to make it up to me. I can just tell.

After cleaning myself up I head into the bedroom where I pull on a long sleeved black shirt, my dark blue jeans and a pair of baby blue socks. I grab a red jumper that I pull on over my shirt, it's pretty chilly today. Plus I plan on going outside, I'm not staying cooped up in this house all day, I need fresh air. When I get into the kitchen Brandon is straight by me guiding me to a chair where I sit down.

"Would you like some coffee? I made breakfast" he smiles at me, blatantly thinking this was going to make up for last night. Well he can suck on it; this does not make up for anything.

"I'd rather have some lemonade or orange juice" I shrug; all he does is present me with a glass of lemonade that I thank him for. I may still be annoyed at him but that doesn't mean I have to be rude to him.

"We need to talk" he insists.

"We do. But later. Right now I'm going to go to school, explain everything to them and hope to God that they won't kick me out of school for missing so much of it. I would have put my school uniform on, but it's still pretty wrecked from the whole Monica deal" with that I get up, grab my bag and head out the door. Not even sparing a glance back at him. The walk to school is peaceful, what with there barely being anyone out other than a few adults heading to school and other children heading to school or college. About half way to school, it may have been more, I bump into Claire who smiles brightly at me.

"Abby, I forgot to thank you for looking after Alyssa for me. You did a great job, she doesn't take to new people very well but with you she seems very happy. Just look at the little smile she has" she motions towards Alyssa who is looking at me with a toothless grin. She is adorable.

"Claire, how did you feel when you found out you were pregnant?" I inquire as I crouch down so I can look at Alyssa better. I grab one of her toys from under the pushchair and pass it to her. Her small hands grabbing at the toy as best as they can.

"Truthfully? I was terrified. Alyssa wasn't exactly planned but me and Shane, we made do. We spent a few hours, days actually, talking about the situation. Shane was livid at first but he soon became more attached to the idea of a little baby. He's a great dad now that she's here" Claire smiles at me as she looks down at her daughter.

Yep, I have definitely made my mind up over my pregnancy now. Whether Brandon is all for it or not, I don't care. My decision is final.

"I'll see you later, Claire. I've got to go beg my school to not chuck me out for the amount of school I've missed. I've missed a good three weeks, maybe more for all I know" I sigh. She tells me that she's sure they'll understand and with that we say our farewells as we go our separate ways.

**Brandon's POV**

She didn't have to go. She could have just stayed here and I could have called them and explained everything. They are much more likely to be more reasonable if I phone up then if she goes in to see them. They're more likely to listen to me – a responsible male vampire – than a fifteen year old girl who has missed a lot of school. If worst comes to worst I'm sure that I can just home school her; it can't be too hard. She is a very quick learner, so if I plan this correctly we could finish her education with the next few months so that she's finished with school by the time the baby arrives. I hope she chooses to keep the baby. No, I shouldn't be thinking about this. It's her body, her decision I have no right to force my opinion on the matter upon her.

Maybe I should start planning something for her birthday; I want to do something special for her. She deserves it after everything she's been through, she needs something good to happen; something to look forward to if you will. I grab my phone, a pen and a notepad before sitting down at the table where I start to plan out her birthday. She's turning sixteen which is a very special birthday to teenagers these days, so I need to plan this perfectly. I begin to make a few phone calls while making notes in my notepad so I don't forget anything; this is going to be the best birthday she's ever had. I'm determined. By the time I'm finished and packed up it's starting to get dark outside. Abby should be home by now. She knows she shouldn't be out at this time.

Before I go all hero and run out of the house I make sure to give her phone a ring, but she doesn't answer. Believe me; I tried several times with no answer to any of them. Something bad must have happened, there's no way she would just wander around at night time. Not when she's pregnant and knows the dangers of wandering around alone at night; what with all the rogue vampires and the very hungry ones who prefer fresh human blood to the bottled human blood. With that I grab my jacket before running out of the house, by now the sun is completely gone the moon taking its place. I head over to Common Grounds in the hopes that Abby is just sat in there, thinking to herself. Maybe she just lost track of the time.

But when I get in she isn't there, in fact, no one has seen her since this morning. Not good, this is definitely not good.

"Brandon, give over she's probably gone to a friend's house or something. Nothing for you to get yourself worked up about, you're a vampire. You are supposed to keep your emotions in control. Do not let them overrule you or your decisions" Oliver scolds me but I completely dismiss him as I head out of the coffee shop. Maybe I should check with the school, she was supposed to be heading over there to talk about her education. Maybe she got held up there, maybe she's catching up on her work and it just slipped her mind to phone me. That seems like a likely explanation. _Or maybe she just doesn't want to talk or see you_. My mind nags me but I dismiss that. Even if she is upset with me, she wouldn't leave me worrying like this; she would at least send me a text to tell me where she is.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Thank you to vicky199416, katylou86 and DaniellaR-UK for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter forty

**Brandon's POV**

"Ah, Brandon we were just about to phone you" the receptionist lady tells me as she batters her eyelashes at me. Why was it I took her back to mine so I could feed and fuck her all that time ago? Ah, that's right. Her blue eyes, blonde hair, big breasts. I'm a man, what do you expect?

"Really, would you like to tell me why?" I inquire as I stand there impatiently, waiting for her to explain herself before I explode.

"Abby was catching up on her course work when she fell asleep. I've only just been told to phone you" she smiles at me but I dismiss her as I make my way through the school. It is a good thing I know this school off the back of my hand, it will make it easier to locate Abby.

I find her soon enough, she is in the library where she has indeed fallen asleep. Her head resting on her folded arms that are propped up on the table; she must be very uncomfortable in that position, what with her still being sat up.

"Abby, wake up" I coo to her softly as I gently shake her. She mumbles some incoherent words that not even my vampire hearing could pick up on, leading me to just pick her up into my arms. Her head instantly lying on my chest, her arms crossing over her chest in an attempt to warm herself up. I look down at the table where there is a stack of work, and a list of things that she needs to do. I sigh as I pick up the to-do list and shove it in my pocket. I then balance her more so that I only need to use one arm to support her, with that I grab her stack of work with my spare hand.

On my way out of the school one of the teachers kindly opens all the doors for me; I wonder if Abby has informed them of her situation. Then again she probably wouldn't mention anything about the baby to them; she would see it as being none of their business. Not to mention that she wouldn't tell them if she had decided to give the baby away. I already know she doesn't want an abortion, but she could have changed her mind. I really hope she hasn't. When I put her into the car she stirs a little bit, but otherwise doesn't react to being moved around; she will have to go straight to bed when we get home. And there I was hoping that we would be able to talk to each other, that she would tell me why she is mad at me. I know I missed all those calls, but there's more to it. I can just sense it.

By the time we got home Abby is awake and is watching me intently. When I've parked I turn to look at her, meeting her eyes so she knew that I wanted her to talk to me.

"I'm sorry" she apologises as she looks away, focusing her gaze on the dashboard. Almost as if it has suddenly become very interesting to her.

"For what?" I am truly astonished as to why she is sorry. She has done nothing to be sorry for.

"For ignoring you, not calling you. Being mardy with you over nothing"

"If you are upset with me, I am very sure there is a good reason behind it. Come on, we will discuss this further once inside" I assure her as I open my door, zooming round to her's so I can open her's for her.

I quickly guide her inside and onto the sofa before heading into the kitchen where I grab her a glass of orange juice. I pass it to her before sitting down on the sofa next to her, but not _next _to her. I figure that she will need the space, especially if this discussion is going to turn into any type of argument.

"Tell me why you were upset with me in the first place" I probe her; secretly hoping that it is only over the missed calls and that there isn't anything more to it. Even though I already know there is more to it.

"First of all you didn't answer my calls. Not any of them! And I phoned you multiple times. I sort of hoped that you would be at home; I needed to talk to you. I wanted to talk to you. Sam really helped me out with that talk, I actually felt as though someone was listening and thinking about how _I _feel towards this pregnancy. But when I got home you weren't here, you were out swanning off somewhere. Leaving me to deal with my thoughts on my own. But right now I don't need to talk to you about this pregnancy anymore. I have already decided what I'm going to do about it" she informs me before placing her drink on the coffee table. She then stands up and tries to walk straight passed me but I grab her hand, pulling her onto my lap where I wrap my arms around her.

She may be angry at me, but her body betrays her as she relaxes into my embrace.

"Talk to me" I plead with her. What has happened to me? How have I gone form the big bad scary vampire everyone saw me as, to being this sensitive, attentive boyfriend? This is just ridiculous! I am allowing her to make me soft; I should put an end to this now before it goes too far.

"I'm having the baby. Now, goodnight" she mumbles as she forces herself out of my grasp so she can head upstairs. The gentle closing of the door to our bedroom sounding through my ears as I sit here dumbfounded. She tells me she is going to have and look after a child, yet doesn't stay to talk to me about said child? Surely she would want to talk to me about this child? I mean, I am supposed to be the fatherly figure.

Maybe she doesn't want me to be the fatherly figure, maybe she just wants to be a lonely teenage mother who has no one. I shake my head, sighing, before getting up and heading straight to the door. I will deal with her tomorrow when she is in a better mood. I will allow her to sleep without my presence beside her, then I will sit us down and we will discuss this properly. If she does not want me to be in this child's life, she needs to tell me soon. That way I can move her into a home where she will be away from me; my poor unbeating heart wouldn't be able to bear having her in the house with the baby if I cannot interact with the child. The child that I would like to think is mine, even if I am not biologically related to him or her. She needs someone to support her, to listen to her, to understand her – for some reason I want to be that person. Why do I have to love a human? They are so infuriating and complicated.

**AN: Sorry for short chapter, I promise to make up for it in the next chapter xx**


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Thank you to katylou86 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter forty-one

**Abby's POV**

I wake up somewhat early in the morning. Morning sickness is a bitch, especially when there is no one in the house to help you. After that I take a shower and go through my clean up routine, I am not starting the day looking like crap. Not feeling up to doing anything with my hair, I shove it up into a loose bun that I clip to the back of my head. I don't bother with any make-up, so to go with my whole 'not with it' feeling, I pull on some jeans and an old long sleeved black top. I look in the mirror to see that I look as bad as I feel – great. And I'm going to go see dad today! Yes, I know it is a little bit last minute; I just woke up and felt like I should go see him. I'm still in a bit of a mood and don't want to approach Brandon until I feel better, so I'm going to go see my dad.

At least if he angers me I can take my frustration out on someone, I don't want to argue with Brandon anymore. Whereas I can happily argue with my father, what with him being a crap father to me all my life. This is the first time in my entire life that my dad actually wants to make an effort with me; still, better late than never. It's a good thing I sent dad a text last night before I went to sleep, he texted back almost instantly saying he would love to have me around. He really wants to make up for everything he has done to me, well, at least that's the way he's trying to make it seem.

With that I head out of the house, after grabbing my bag where I have everything I may need, and head towards my old home. The one that holds just as many bad memories as my poor mind. I knock on the door and wait patiently, the door opens in a matter of minutes, and stood presented in the door way is my father. He's dressed in a dark blue button down shirt and smart dark coloured jeans; he is giving me a genuine smile. It's actually very strange to see my own father _smile _at me; he never used to smile at me. In fact he always and I mean _always_, frowned and glared at me. I smile back at him weakly as he lets me in, I spot Ammy laid in her Moses basket, but I make no attempt to go over to her.

What with the fact I used to get hit for just looking at her before, I don't want to cross the line; especially not while I'm still healing from my 'trauma' as Brandon keeps saying it is. I just say it was an inconvenience, bad luck really.

"You can hold her if you want" he practically insists as he goes over and picks her up, she has gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw her. He passes her straight to me as soon as I'm sat down; she looks at me as if I'm a stranger before smiling a toothless grin at me. Just looking at her makes me wonder what my own child will look like, will my baby smile at me like Ammy is? Will it be a girl or a boy? I sigh.

"How are you?" he actually looks concerned, genuinely concerned.

"Okay. Had a rough week, but I'll be fine" I inform him as Ammy wraps her tiny hand around one of my fingers.

"Would you like to talk about it? I know I am probably the last person you want to talk to, but I'm here for you. After that whole Linda ordeal, I realise that I have so little family. And I've treated you so horribly; I want to make it up to you, no matter what. I will do anything" he pleads to me, his eyes showing just how sincere he is being.

"I do have some news, but I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet. I know you want me to trust you, to tell you all my problems, but after everything you have put me through, I don't think I can open up to you. What with you beating me through my entire life, and then whoring me off to other businessmen's sons just so you can get a contract with them. Then there was Linda and all of that. Right now I just don't feel as though I can trust or talk to anyone" I admit to him as I take a deep breath to calm myself down, as well as to hold back all my tears.

"I understand your reasoning perfectly. How are you and the vampire doing? Sorry, I forgot his name" I sigh for response but answer him none the less.

"Brandon, and we've hit a bit of a rocky path right now; I'm sort of hoping we will be able to overcome it tonight" I shrug as if it is nothing, but on the inside I am weeping and hurting. I want nothing more than for us to make up, get ourselves back on track again. I need him, not only to support me and help me with the baby, but because I love him. Why do I have to go and fall in love…again? But this time it is much more complicated than when I thought I was in love with Tom. Speaking of Tom, I wonder what ever happened to him. I haven't seen him in a long time, maybe he's on holiday? But I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to get out of Morganville, maybe he's just keeping his distance from me.

"A Rocky path? What type of rocky path? He isn't hurting you is he?" my father's anger is blatant as he tenses up at just the thought of Brandon harming me.

"No, he's not hurt me. At least not physically, but I think I may be over reacting to what happened between us. I'm just under a lot of stress and pressure, not to mention the pregnancy hormo-"I catch myself there, eyeing my father carefully for his reaction. I didn't mean to reveal that, I shouldn't have revealed that. That small piece of information could turn him against me, make him flip out and hurt me.

"You're pregnant?" he actually looks…somewhat pleased? How absurd.

"Yes" I mumble as I look down at Ammy, my mind once again being flooded with images of my own child. My mind keeps trying different things, seeing what looks better. I don't want my baby to look like her father, that man is a monster.

"I want to support you. I know how hard a child can be" he points out as he looks down at Ammy. He could hardly say that I was a hard child to look after because he never looked after me, mum did and then when she died I looked after myself.

"You don't have to; Brandon's offered me some support, which actually surprises me. What with him not being the father, but then again he can't have children…" I start to ramble but stop myself when my father's gaze turns inquisitive.

"Who _is _the father?" he inquires. Great, now I have to tell him what his wife, or ex-wife now, put me through.

**AN: I will add 200 words for every review I get :D**


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Thank you to DaniellaR-UK (you technically reviewed twice but I'm only classing it as one review unfortunately), katylou86 and I love my dogs for reviewing xx That's an extra 600 words for you all xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter forty-two

**Brandon's POV**

"Oh, please, Brandon. I want you" Yvette tries yet again to lure me into her bed, I am becoming rather frustrated with her now. Why did I choose to come to Common Grounds for the day for? Yvette is one of the most annoying women I know, but she will not give in until I agree to bed her. But there is no way I can even contemplate that, never can I think about that; Abby is all that crowds my mind right now. She is all that matters.

"You need to forget about whoever that little slag is, she obviously doesn't deserve you if you're sat in here rather than being with her" she even has the guts to put her arms around me.

I throw her off before standing up, towering over her making her quiver slightly. Does she think I'm going to hit her or something?

"Do not touch me. That girl you're referring to, yeah, I love her. Don't you try to insult her, if there is a slag in my life it would be you" I roar at her before sitting back down, taking slow and steady breaths as I try to calm myself as she scurries off. I cannot keep lashing out at people like this; I need to talk to Abby. I know I should. But I just can't bring myself to be the bigger person; I want her to be grovelling at me for forgiveness, even though I am the one who has done wrong.

"You're contradicting yourself" Sam notes as he sits next to me in the dark corner where I have perched myself.

"How did you know?" I inquire as I eye him cautiously.

"Your body language reveals a lot about you" he informs me as his gaze meets my own.

"Is there a reason why you are here bugging me, Samuel?" I query in a bored tone.

"She needs you now more than ever, you know? She's pregnant, and needs someone to be there for her. To take care of her and assure her that she has someone she can rely and lean on for support. You sitting here is just going to make her contradict all her feelings towards you. If you don't fix whatever is troubling you two soon, she's going to think you don't love or want her anymore" when did he become king of relationships?

"When did you suddenly know everything there is to know about relationships and how the participants' minds work?" I challenge him as I block off all my emotions, I will not let him see just how deep my feelings for her go. It is ridiculous just how much I love her, it should be illegal. I shouldn't feel like this, I am supposed to be a heartless vampire, not a soppy boyfriend. For answer he just smiles at me before going off the topic I had put forward.

"Go talk to her" he tells me before getting up and making his departure. Maybe I should go talk to her.

**Abby's POV**

"She hired a man to abduct you and force himself on you? Multiple times?" my father confirms for the millionth time, he looks like he's about to be sick. Welcome to my world.

"Yes, your evil ex-wife made sure to make me suffer" I mumble out as my tears begin to flow.

"I'll kill her" he grunts as he gets up, but I jump up to match his pose. Challenging him. It's a good thing I put Ammy down before I told him about what happened to me while his ex-wife held me hostage.

"Do not stop me. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have brought her into our lives" he scowls at just the thought of her.

"And if you hadn't of, Ammy wouldn't be here and you would still be grieving over mum while whoring me off to men for your own wellbeing" I point out, making him back down as he sits down defeated.

"It didn't stop me from hurting you, hitting you until you were unconscious. I'm a bad father; I have done no end of damage to you. Why are you even here? How can you trust me enough to even let me try to be a true father to you?" he probes as he stares at me, his facial expression just how much he disbelieves my presence here right now.

"Because I can tell that you want to try to fix everything. I may not be able to trust you with a click of my fingers, but that's understandable. I'm sure that within time, I'll be able to trust and love you as much as I did mum" I assure him just as my phone rings.

"Hey" I whisper down the phone when I answer it, the caller ID telling me it's Brandon.

"We need to talk" he reminds me, making my heart deflate. That line always and I mean _always, _means bad news. He's going to break up with me. I just know it, I can feel it. Oh, God I'm going to be a single teenaged mother. I can't deal with that, not now. Not on my own. Suddenly I'm struggling to breathe and the room seems so small and tight. As if it's trying to crush me, as if every air molecule in this room has chosen me as a target as they all attack me. Then everything went black.

**Brandon's POV**

"Abby? Abby!" I shout down the phone when she's been too quiet for too long and I hear a loud bang over the line.

"Are you Brandon?" a gruff voice asks panicked.

"Yes, I am. Is she okay?" I quiz him as I grab my coat and head to my car in the underground parking lot. I need to get to her. She needs me.

"I don't know, she's unconscious. I'm going to call an ambulance, we'll meet you at the hospital" he assures me before hanging up the phone. Hospital. She hates hospitals, but we need to make sure that she's okay; that the baby is okay.

By the time I get to the hospital they are just rushing her in, I follow behind them; all the doctors already knowing that I am her protector as well as her…other half, I guess you could call it. They allow me in the room with her, telling the other man to wait outside momentarily. They hook her up to a couple of wires, her heart rate looks fine so it can't be anything serious. Once she is settled they allow the other man in, and that's when I realise it's her father; she went to go see him without me. I shove that thought away, now is not the right time to dwell on that. Not while she is in hospital…again.

"It would seem that she has had a panic attack, what was she doing when it occurred?" the nurse inquires as she checks Abby's stats.

"She was on the phone to me. All I said was that we needed to talk" I recite to her making her frown at me.

"Is her baby okay?" her father inquires looking concerned for her. What a strange emotion to see in that monsters face. That's exactly what he is, a monster. Especially after everything he put Abby through.

"She's pregnant? Oh, that explains a lot" the nurse mumbles before a female doctor sends the nurse on her way to fetch the ultrasound machine.

"What did she mean by that?" I order.

"Brandon, Abby is a girl therefore she has insecurities. Were you two on a rocky path at all?" is she being nosy or is this to do with Abby's wellbeing?

"Yes we are on a little bit of a rocky path right now" I admit guiltily.

"So in her eyes you're two's relationship is on the brink, she's pregnant and you've just told her that you two need to talk. Her mind is instantly going to tell her that you're leaving her. Leaving her to raise a child on her own, letting her be a single teenaged mother" the doctor informs me.

Why am I getting so much relationship advice today? I didn't get a chance to say anything back to that because the nurse came back in with the ultrasound machine. The doctor sets it up but doesn't use it.

"Why aren't you checking the baby?" I demand as I stand there frustrated.

"Because there is no immediate harm being done to the child. I am very confident that the baby is fine, therefore we can wait a little bit until Abby wakes up. I'm sure she would enjoy seeing her baby for the first time" stupid women. It is ridiculous how they know everything about other girls and what other women expect. Must be the 'woman's mind' that gives them that advantage in life.

Luckily for us we didn't have to wait long for Abby to wake up, the second she began to stir I was by her side taking her hand in mine as I say assuring things towards her.

"Abby, they're going to do an ultrasound. We're going to be able to see the baby" I smile at her, she offers me a weak smile as she slides her hand out of mine, turning her head to look at the doctor who has just started explaining what she is about to do. She is upset with me. Maybe I should just leave now…

**AN: Just a question but what would you guys prefer the gender of the baby/babies to be (for future chapters) and would you like just the one baby or twins? The decision is down to you my lovely's. I have millions of names wrote down so do not worry about that :D**


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Thank you to katylou86, I love my dogs and DaniellaR-UK for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter forty-three

**Abby's POV**

"I'm just going to put this gel on your stomach okay? It may be a little bit cold" she warns me as she places it on my tummy, I flinch at how cold it is. Damn it, do they have to make this stuff this cold? That's when I notice Brandon slinking off towards the door; I could tell that he's upset, even if he hasn't admitted it.

"Don't go" I plead to him, he turns to look at me and I hold my hand out to him. I want him with me; this is his child as much as it is mine, even if he isn't the biological father.

"Are you sure you want me here?" does he actually need confirmation?

"Of course I do" I assure him as he takes my hand; don't get me wrong, I am still upset with him. Just not as much as I was, not to mention that I don't want to see the baby unless he's here.

I'll know how he truly feels about this child the second he sees the blob on the screen.

"Right then, and here is you ba-"the woman stops as she leans closer into the screen. Examining it closely; something is wrong. Oh, my God something is wrong. Please don't tell me something is wrong with my baby, _our _baby; this is the only chance me and Brandon have to have a family. I realise now that I actually do want this, I don't want to lose my child.

"Is something wrong?" Brandon probes as he stares at the screen, trying to see if he can find anything wrong.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong, I just wanted to make sure of something before I told you" the doctor smiles at us as she points to a peanut shaped blob on the screen. It looks so tiny; there is no way that can be my baby.

"Here is your baby" she points out, grinning as me and Brandon stare at the little blob on the screen. I look over to him and he's smiling, he wants this. He actually wants this; I never expected him to want this. When I first met him he came across as a big bad ass vampire, but I know now that he isn't bad. He's anything but. However, he has to keep up his reputation so I guess that's why he puts that image across.

"And here is baby number two" now that snapped my head back to the screen.

"_Two _babies" even I heard the lividness and shock in my voice.

"Yes, it would seem that you are having twins. I'll leave you two alone; I'll just go get the scan photos. Mr Garamond would you like to accompany me?" she asks my father who looks between me and Brandon before nodding. He must have realised that we needed some alone time. She quickly cleans the gel off my stomach before leaving the room with my father. _Two babies_. My mind chimes to me as I stare at the screen in disbelief.

"Abby, are you okay?" Brandon brings me out of my thoughts as he strokes through my hair.

"Twins, Brandon. Twins. Can we handle that? I thought one child would be enough but _two?_ How am I supposed to cope with that! I can barely look after myself how am I supposed to protect and look after _two children_" I think I'm going to hyperventilate.

"Abby, breathe. Deep breaths now" he encourages me as he sits next to me, helping me sit up so he can rub my back soothingly as I take deep, long breaths. I concentrate on my every inhale and exhale as I calm down.

"There is no need for all this panic. I'll be there for you and the twins, always. I will not fail you; they will have my protection and my love. I will be there to help you with them, you are not alone in this" he tries to assure me as he carries on rubbing my back. Before he could even register my movement I fling myself in his arms where he holds me, I just need to feel safe. This is all too much for me. It took me a long time to come to terms with the idea of one baby, but now I have to start the process all over again to prepare myself for two children. My children. Mine and that monsters. No, not mine and that monster's. Mine and Brandon's. _Mine and Brandon's_. I recite to myself as I allow myself to relax.

"And here are some pictures for you" the doctor smiles as she walks in, passing me some pictures. There must be like four pictures of my scan here.

"I figured you had some people you wanted to give one to" she answers my silent question before presenting me with some discharge forms. I thank her as I sign them, once that's done Brandon helps me up. Staying near me in case I faint again, or did I have a panic attack? I really can't remember…

"Is everything okay, sweetie?" my father probes. I still cannot get used to him being so nice and caring; it's just so strange to see him like that.

"Everything's fine" I clarify as we walk out of the hospital.

"Here, I want you to have this" I tell him as I pass him a scan photo. He's my father and he seems like he genuinely wants to be there for me now, heck, he even offered to be there for my children as well. Although we were under the impression of one child back then when he found out. On the way back home I pull out my phone and phone Sam. If it wasn't for him I don't think I would want my children, if it wasn't for him I would still be so indecisive about these little life forms growing inside of me.

"Hey" he answers on the second ring; I could hear the smile in his voice. It's always nice to hear people happy.

"I just had a scan done" I confess to him, making him tell me that he would like for us to meet up. He wants us to talk about the baby – wait until he hears its twins. Sam definitely seems like the type of man, or vampire in this case, I could quite easily be friends with. We pull up to the house where Brandon offers to make me something to eat but I decline as I collapse down onto the sofa with a yawn.

"I know you are tired, but you must eat. I cannot have you or the children going without the things you need" he tells me blatantly.

"I said I was fine. I'm not hungry" I try to persuade him but he just isn't going to back down. We are seriously going to fall out again, heck, we still haven't made up properly from the last fall out.

"You are having something to eat and that is final" he states clearly as he charges into the kitchen.

Such a bloody big child.


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Thank you to I love my dogs and katylou86 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter forty-four

**Brandon's POV**

The last week has been very stressful for the both of us, Abby has been quite hormonal and we are always in some form of an argument. Right now though, we have fallen out over me going to the shops to fetch the shopping in for her; she got all moody over it. She said that she prefers to do the shopping because I don't know what she likes, but I do. I know what she likes and what she dislikes, I know what she prefers. I know everything there is to know about her, as she knows everything there is to know about me. It is how couples work, is it not?

"Brandon" I hear a small whisper come from behind me, from what I can hear it sounds as if she is stood in the kitchen doorway.

I carry on cooking, knowing full well that she must eat to help supplement her and the babies. I don't believe she has been eating enough and that scares me.

"Yes?" I probe, still not turning to look at her.

"Brandon" this time she sounds more desperate, almost as if she is in pain. I spin around to see her stood there, clutching her stomach; her skin as pale as snow.

"Abby" I shout just as she falls to the floor. I run to her side and shake her lightly, calling out her name over and over again; all in the hopes that she is going to open her eyes and tell me this is all a joke. That's when I smelt the blood. Oh, God. No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening!

I quickly switch off the cooker before picking Abby up and running to the hospital with her in my arms; I know that she hates hospitals and I know she has spent far too much time there. But when there is a chance that she is losing our children, I need to get her there as soon as possible and I know it would take longer if I took the car. Running is faster and more efficient. The second I burst through the doors of the hospital there are doctors and nurses swarming me as they lead me into a room where I place her on the bed. Her body feels so limp. They shoo me out of the room, telling me that they need the space and I shouldn't be in there while they sort her out.

I wait outside the room, watching through the window as the nurses and doctors rush around the room. Shouting things out to each other. _Come on Abby, fight; we can't lose the twins. _

**Abby's POV**

I was half aware of what was happening around me; there are people shouting but the words being said made no sense to me. I picked up on small words like _blood _and _children._ That's when everything clicked into place, my babies. Oh, god, no I can't lose them. _Please be little fighters, please. _I plead with them mentally, I know they obviously can't understand me or even hear me; heck, they're only foetuses, they probably don't even feel or think yet. But I just can't lose them, after everything I have been through, after all those problems I went through trying to decide what to do about them; I finally want them. I want this family but I'm losing it. I don't want to lose my family.

"Okay, she's stable. Get the ultrasound machine, we need to check on the babies ASAP" I hear a doctor shout just as I begin to float back into consciousness. I open my eyes slowly to see a nurse hovering over me; I blink for a few seconds before scanning the room – trying to locate Brandon.

"Brandon" I mumble out as I try to get my body to wake up as well. I feel so weak.

"He's just outside, okay? We're just going to check on your babies" the nice doctor I had before informs me as she applies that horrible freezing gel to my tummy.

"I want Brandon" I murmur to her as I stare at the screen, my eyes keep closing at their own accord. But I keep forcing them back open again.

If this is a miscarriage, then why doesn't it feel anything like my last one? My last one hurt and there was blood, but I never felt like this. I never felt as if my life force was actually being drained from me.

**Brandon's POV**

I don't know how long I was stood there, just watching them as they scanned her stomach; checking the babies. I never thought I could care about two unborn children as much as I do these, and they aren't even mine. Well, not biologically they're not.

"Brandon, its good news. The babies are okay, they're strong fighters. But we do fear that there might be something wrong with Abby, she seems to be experiencing this very differently to others" she tells me, I just keep my gaze attached to Abby as she lies in that room, her skin looks even paler if that is even possible.

"Explain" I demand as I shoot her my ice cold glare. I want Abby better, I want her back home with me where I can look after and nourish her and our unborn children. That's right, they are my children and I love them; even if they are not mine. No, I must stop thinking like that. I need to stop thinking of them as not being mine.

"Well, usually when women experience near miscarriages they do not experience it to this extent. Abby seems to be very weak, quite unresponsive and she seems very out of it when she is conscious. We want to run a few tests on her, we're hoping that there isn't anything wrong…but we can't guarantee that unfortunately" she delivers the bad news before leaving me to think all of this over.

But the only thought that kept coming back and haunting my mind was the one that kept worrying and asking myself if I was going to lose her. Lose her _and _the babies. I don't think I could cope with that, I need her to get well. I will do anything to make sure she is well enough again._ Anything._


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Thank you to katylou86, I love my dogs (for both of your reviews), DaniellaR-UK, HayleyFanOfVampz and Melindaaaaa for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter forty-five

**Brandon's POV**

I've been sat by Abby's side for the last few hours; I refuse to leave her; especially when she is in a vulnerable state. We are just waiting for the doctors to come and take her for tests, until then I am glued to her. I cannot leave her, my mind won't allow me to; nor will my body for that matter.

"Brandon, you can't stay here permanently. I mean, you do have to go feed and phone this one's father" a female nurse, one I recall bedding at some point, points out as she twiddles with her hair.

"I will feed when she is taken away for testing, until then I wish to stay with her. As for her father, well, I will phone him when I leave to go feed" I inform her, even though I know I don't have to justify myself to this nuisance.

I may have found her attractive at one point, I may have slept and fed from her at one point, but right now at this present moment she holds no appeal to me. She is just a noise that irritates me.

"Maybe you could…I don't know…have a quick snack for now?" she raises her eyebrow suggestively. If I am to be correct, which I am very sure I am, she is suggesting that I feed from her as I wait for the chance to feed properly. Properly being from bottled blood.

"If I am to be perfectly honest, I would rather drink blood from a bottle than from you" I flick my gaze over to her, to show her just how repulsed I am by her. She is nothing compared to my precious Abby, the woman who is carrying twins. Our twins.

"There was no need to be rude" she sneers as she pops her hip out, placing her hand on it in an 'I'm better than you' posture.

"And there is no need for you to be stood here bothering me when you could be doing stuff that will help Abby recover" I spit at her before willing myself to calm down. I cannot allow myself to become so infuriated, I also cannot allow myself to rip this woman's throat out. She obviously wasn't that satisfying in bed if I can't even remember her name.

"Is she your girlfriend? Is this the famous teenaged slut that one of the other nurses was talking about, the one who has turned our sexy badass Brandon into a little lost puppy?" she laughs as she looks at Abby as if she is nothing more than scum.

By then I had had enough, with vampire speed I have her up against the wall where I pin her. I do not care that she is a woman; I have no intentions in harming her anyway, just informing her where she is wrong.

"Abby is worth a million of you, she is no slut. And what is this about her turning me into a lost puppy? I am no such thing, I am still the old Brandon" I hiss at her before moving away from her, she doesn't even look remotely scared. She just has a huge grin on her face, a proper Cheshire cat smile – it sickens me.

"The old Brandon wouldn't be sat by some pregnant teenager's side moping and worrying when he can be out having fun. Bedding women and feeding from them" she retorts. I take a few deep breaths to control my anger.

"Get out of my sight before I do something I may regret" I grit out through my teeth, making her huff as she gives me one last look before leaving the room. Finally.

"Brandon" Abby starts to mumble as her hand tries to grip for something. I quickly take her hand in mine, letting her know that I am here for her. That I will never leave her.

"I'm right here, do not worry" I assure her as my thumb strokes over the soft skin on the back of her hand.

"Are…babies…o..." she tries to mumble out but the doctor is right, she is very out of it when she is conscious.

"The babies are fine, don't worry. They are little fighters" I smile a little bit at that thought.

"I love you…I'm so sorry" her speech is starting to become more clear, more organised.

"There is nothing to be sorry for" I assure her as I lean down and kiss her forehead. Maybe that nurse was right, maybe Abby has turned me into a lost puppy. I will assume that 'lost puppy' is another term for 'soft'.

"Do you…do you love me?" she probes as she opens her eyes, turning her head to look at me. She already knows that I love her; I never stop telling her how much I love her.

"More than anything in this world" I insist to her before kissing the back of her hand.

I get the urge to be as close to her as possible, I wish I could lie with her. Never leave her, but that nurse is right. I do need to phone her father, as well as feed. I cannot stay here for much longer otherwise my bloodlust may take over, and I would hate to cheat on her. Which no doubt will happen if I go any longer without blood, as most people know; when I get too hungry I tend to feed off of the first giving woman, which usually leads to sex. I do not wish to do either of those things with anyone who isn't Abby.

"Abby, I need to go get some blood. I promise I will be back as soon as possible" I tell her as I reluctantly pull my hand out of hers before standing up.

"Please…please…don't go. I…I need you" she is drifting off again.

"I'll be back, I am always with you; right here" I touch her chest where her heart is.

"I'll be back, but while I'm gone can you do something for me?" I inquire, hoping she hasn't slipped back into that distant state. She nods, signifying that she is listening and will attempt to do what I wish of her.

"Be strong, whatever is causing you problems; I want you to fight against it. Fight for me, for the twins, but most of all; for you" I order her before grazing my lips over hers. I give her one last long look as she falls back into a deep sleep before leaving with a heavy sigh. I just want her to get better, I hate seeing her stuck in hospital. She has spent far too much time here as it is, she really doesn't need to be spending any more time here than necessary.

After collecting a blood from the blood bank which isn't that far away from the hospital section, I pull out Abby's phone. I collected it from her jeans pocket when I laid her down on the hospital bed when I first brought her in; I search through her contacts until I come across her father's number. Here goes nothing.


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: Thank you to katylou86 and I love my dogs for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter forty-six

**Abby's POV**

_Waking up I feel disorientated and confused. Where am I? Why does my head hurt? It takes me a while for me to become fully alert to my surroundings, everything just looks…white. Plain and fluffy. Then I see a familiar figure through the mist, I get up and start to walk towards the mysterious figure. I'm still unsteady and trip over a few times, but I eventually make it there; the mist is thick and moist. I take slow baby steps through the thick cloud; with each step I take the figure becomes clearer. So much clearer. Then when I am within perfect distant I realise who the figure is._

"_Mom?" I call out, the woman smiles at me as she steps forward; getting rid of the distance between us. _

_She extends her hand out to me; I take it with a smile when the hand feels so real in mine. _

"_My baby girl, you have grown up to be so beautiful. I assume you are looking forward to your 16__th__ birthday in a few days?" she probes as she guides me through the clouds, each of them separating like the red sea to make way for us. _

"_Yes, I guess I am. This place is so beautiful, a little plain, but still beautiful" I laugh making her chuckle as well as a bench manifests out of nowhere. We sit down on it where we face each other._

"_Mom, where am I?" _

"_You are on the line between life and death" she confesses, her face falling into a frown._

"_The line between life and death? How did I get here? I thought I was recovering" I start to panic as my hands instinctively land on my stomach. My babies. _

"_The babies are safe, do not worry. You aren't dead, honey, your just unconscious. Quite deeply unconscious I'm afraid" she breaks the news to me as she squeezes my hand. _

"_Am I dying?" there is a part of me who wants to know this answer, but the rest of my body does not. I don't want to be told that I'm dying, but surely I should know. At least this way I will be able to fight back against it, for me, for my babies and for Brandon. Oh, Brandon; he must be worrying like mad about me._

"_No, honey, you're not. I'm reaching out to you because while you are unconscious your soul wanders around until you become conscious again. I'm simply borrowing you for a few moments to talk to you" she informs me with an apologetic smile._

_She still looks the same; the same brown hair, the same blue eyes. The same smile that I remember ever so clearly. _

"_What did you want to talk to me about?" I inquire as I relax more into the seat, I hope I'm not worrying Brandon too much. I wonder if the doctor's know what's wrong with me; even I know there is something off with me. I have never experienced anything like this before. Then again I have never experienced a near miscarriage, miscarriages – yes. But near miscarriages? No._

"_Your pregnancy. I want you to know that I know how you feel; I got pregnant at a young age myself" she informs me with a sad smile. _

"_But you didn't get pregnant with me until you were 19" I remind her, making her smile as she remembers the moment._

"_Yes, your right, I did. But I was also pregnant when I was 14, back then I was naive and stupid. I let your father talk me into sex at that age. He promised me we would be fine, that nothing would happen if we made love at that age" there is just something very disturbing about your mother telling you about her sex life with your father. I cringe at the thought making her laugh full heartedly._

"_Anyway, we had fun for a good 6 months. Never had a problem, and then I fell pregnant. By the time we found out about my pregnancy I had just turned 15, I was roughly 5 months along in the pregnancy" she informs me. This is news to me; why did she never tell me?_

"_What happened?" I press the matter as I feel my heart reach out to her, her glum face making me feel upset._

"_I gave birth to a healthy baby boy. He was beautiful when he was born, bright blue eyes like you but he took more after your father for the hair colour and features" she sighs unhappily._

"_Did he die?" I probe, feeling my heart sink at the thought._

"_Quite the opposite really. He lived, he stayed with me for the first two weeks but during those weeks my parents never wanted anything to do with me. They said I was a disappointment, they also said that I had shamed the family. I missed them dearly, you see?" she tries to reach out to me, get me to understand where she is coming from; when I nod she carries on._

"_They gave me an ultimatum, put the baby up for adoption or never see them ever again. Of course you have to remember that I was very young, and I barely had any friends. The only people I had were my parents and your father, but he never really wanted anything to do with Phoenix. So I was practically working as a single mother, despite me and your father being together, and I had no one to support me. I figured Phoenix would be safer and much happier with a family who can care for him and give him everything he ever wanted. So I put him up for adoption, he got adopted almost instantly. The adoption agency gave me the home address and phone number of his adoption parents in case I ever wanted to go see him. But I just couldn't do it, knowing that I would only cry when I did see him" she finishes off the story. Making me look at her completely gob-smacked._

"_So I have an older brother?" _

"_Yes, you do. The number and address for his adoption parents is written on a folded piece of paper inside that locket necklace I gave you when you were ten. Can you remember it?" she pressures me making me grin as I nod. I have that necklace tucked away safely in my jewellery box._

"_Feel free to find him then, and if you do decide to. Tell your father, I can see that he has changed. He wants to be a true father now; maybe he'll be willing to accept Phoenix back into his life now" she smiles at that thought before returning back to the subject at hand._

"_The real reason I told you that is so that you know that I share your feelings. When I found out I was pregnant I was petrified, horrified. I contemplated many things to get rid of the child, but when it came to actually doing it I just couldn't do it. Then I saw that first scan" she gazes out as if replaying the memory in her mind._

"_It was so magnificent that I just couldn't do it. When I saw the scan the first thing I thought was 'that's my baby'. I'm sure you have had that thought as well. But what I'm trying to get across to you is that you should never doubt yourself. Never give your child away, no matter what. I was devastated when I had to give Phoenix up; I regretted it every single day. Not only that but, honey, you have so many people to support and love you. You have that handsome man of yours for one and you even have your father. But as long as you have at least one person to support you, you'll be fine. Trust me" she smiles before she suddenly starts to fade._

"_Mom!" I shout, but everything goes black again before I open my eyes to spot a very agitated Brandon sat on the chair next to the hospital bed._


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: Thank you to katylou86 for reviewing xx Another thank you to I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for helping me out with this chapter and the last chapter xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter forty-seven

**Brandon's POV**

_Two weeks later…_

It is good to finally have Abby home, it turns out she had a serious case of flu. It seems that she had more of a reaction to it than most people, but I will admit that I am happy she is home. Especially when they assured me that she and the babies will be perfectly fine, I can be nothing more than thankful that they are all okay. Abby and I have also patched things up, even now she is letting me cook her some breakfast as she makes several phone calls; she is trying to locate her brother. It turns out that no one lives at the address she had been given – no big surprise there – and the number she had been given is blatantly out dated so wasn't going to work anyway. But she does have her brother's full name seeing as it was written on the piece of paper in her locket.

"No luck?" I assume as I place down some pancakes in front of her before I warm up some blood for myself.

"They gave me a phone number, they reckon he works in some toy shop not far from here" she informs me as she dials this last number. It is so blatant that her hopes of finding her brother are slowly fading, she isn't having much luck. I have been doing my own research and helping her out, trying to help find him for her. But unfortunately even I'm not having any luck, and I have connections well beyond this town.

"He is there? Great can I talk to him?" she brightens up as she looks at me hopefully, her hand scribbling down some things. The microwave dings alerting me to my warmed up blood, I grab it and start to drink it as I sit down at the table with her. I can eat this human food, but I no longer find any interest in it. Blood is the only thing I have now, although I do occasionally try the odd bit of food; just for the taste of it.

"Hello? Hi, am I okay to just ask a few questions before I tell you the reason behind my call? I want to make sure I have the correct person" she quickly explains herself, I watch her carefully as her facial expressions get brighter and brighter. She has found him.

"Um, Morganville" there is a brief pause where I hear a distinct 'funny, I'm actually moving there in a few days' from the other side of the phone. He is already moving here? I wonder who alerted him to Morganville's existence, seeing as we try to keep our town very excluded from the world, and why he thought to move here.

"Yeah, dad lives here. Oh, so that's why you were planning on moving here? Because you heard dad had?" she must be feeling very comfortable with him, which can only be good, am I wrong? After a few more exchanges she puts the phone down, practically glowing as she looks at me with a huge smile.

"He's moving here, he said that he's spent the last year trying to locate mum and dad. He said he finally managed to track dad down here after he had made a few calls; he seemed very surprised when I told him about me being his little sister. A full one at that, and then even more surprised when I told him about Ammy being his half-sister. He's really excited to meet us all, he says he's always wanted to meet his proper family, ever since he found out that he was adopted" she tells me excitedly, making me chuckle at how fast she's talking.

"Abby, I am glad to see you happy and excited. But you still need to eat, you and the babies still need nourishing" I point out to her as I get up to dispose of my empty sports bottle, while I am up I grab a glass of orange juice for Abby.

"I hear vitamin C is good for pregnant ladies" I inform her of some of my knowledge. I will admit that I have been reading some pregnancy books; I want to make sure I know everything there is to know about her pregnancy. I want to make sure I am prepared for everything that comes along with this pregnancy.

"Ooo, look who's been reading up on pregnancy and getting their knowledge up to date. Didn't you ever have children before you got turned?" I just stare at her and she loses the edge of humour she had, realising her fault instantly. She knows full well I never had children in my human years, back then I saw children as nuisances and the only reason I would have even have considered having one was so that they could carry on my family name.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me" she pleads as she holds her hand out to me, obviously hoping I will take it. I shake my head with a small chuckle before taking her hand.

**Phoenix's POV**

It's strange to actually think that I have living relatives in Morganville. My family, a proper family. I guess you could say they were the family I always wanted but never got; no, I got two drunken assholes for parents. So much for adoption agencies actually going through the family records before passing a poor innocent child over to them, although I do have to thank them who brought me up. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be where I am today, I wouldn't have put so much effort into looking for my real family. And now I, Phoenix Larry Perpetua, aged 21, have managed to locate my family. As it turns out they all live in the same city so that makes it much easier, it's also much easier knowing that I have siblings. So I'll have two people to talk to about whether my true father is actually a good one.

From what I have found out he has a little bit of a criminal record but it's revolved more around drunk driving and the odd domestic disturbance than anything serious like murder. So he can't be much worse than what my adoption parents were, right? Well, Abby, my supposed little sister, seems nice and caring; so he must have done something right. I must admit that I was disappointed when she told me our mother was dead, she told me she would go into more detail when I arrived. But otherwise she wasn't that useful for information, she seemed quite blocked off about anything personal. I guess she just wants to meet me first before she starts spilling family secrets. I can't say I blame her, but the thing I'm looking forward to the most is knowing that I'm an older brother to two sisters. I just wish I knew how old they were.

I will admit that Abby sounded rather mature, I would say she was around 18 maybe 19. So not much younger than me, but then again my estimation could be wrong. As for Ammy, my supposed half-sister, she never gave me an age for. But I will assume she is still quite young if she's a half-sister, maybe around ten? Once again, I could be wrong; they are only rough estimations. But even with all of that to look forward to I am still wary of moving to Morganville, the name sounds creepy and there have been a few things about that place on the internet. But I guess nowhere is perfect, and, anyway, my family live there. I just haven't met any of them yet…

**AN: Please feel free to leave a review; I always look forward to hearing all of your opinions. There just seems to be less of them lately… :'(**


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: Thank you to katylou86 and I love my dogs for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter forty-eight

**Abby's POV**

"Abby, Abby" Brandon calls out in that warning tone again as I run around the house like a headless chicken trying to get everything cleaned up. I invited Phoenix over so I could get to know him better and him me. I just want everything to be perfect for when my newly found big brother arrives, I don't want him to think I live in squalor.

"Abby, please relax" Brandon begs for the millionth time, this time he actually gets me to stop. Not because I actually stopped willingly, but because he actually came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist; preventing me from carrying on.

"Brandon, let go I need to start on the meal I have planned" I struggle in his arms but for answer he just picks me up and carries me over to the sofa, placing me down before leaning down and kissing me. The kiss is deep and passionate, and then he breaks it off.

"Please relax and let me take care of things; think about the twins" that's right, play the pregnancy card.

"Fine" I huff playfully making him chuckle as he gives me one more quick peck before heading into the kitchen. He really is sweet; I don't know what I did right in life to deserve him.

I must have dozed off at some point because the next thing I know I'm waking up to the sound of the doorbell.

I quickly get up and sort myself out before heading over to the door where I open it to a man. He's about 6ft tall with shaggy dark brown hair and blazing blue eyes, he has a tattoo of a snake going around all of his forearm. It actually looks as if the snake is wrapping its body around his forearm; he has a big smile, one that reminds me of mom instantly. He's dressed in a short sleeved Green Day t-shirt and a pair of black washed jeans with a pair of black reebok trainers.

"Phoenix" I greet as I tell him he can come in, opening the door wider for him to walk in through. He walks in, blatantly not feeling awkward as he turns around and hugs me, surprising me completely.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I never had siblings before and to find out I have a sister, two at that, is amazing" he grins at me.

"I know what you mean; I spent most of my life as an only child until Ammy was born, but I never really got to bond with her. So in a way I still felt as though I was an only child" I could feel my own sadness at that, that's when I notice that he looks confused. Crap! I forgot he doesn't know anything about all of the family troubles I've been through.

"Please, do come into the living room. I'm making us…well, technically Brandon is making dinner for us three" I inform him as I show him into the living room where he sits down on the armchair.

"Brandon? Abby, who's he?" he probes as he looks at me expectantly, Brandon deciding to join us at that very moment.

"This is Brandon, he's my boyfriend" I introduce Phoenix to Brandon, they shake hands before me and Brandon sit on the other sofa opposite the armchair Phoenix is sat in. He puts his arm around me, kissing my temple before turning his attention to our guest. I'm glad he's pretending to be a human around Phoenix, especially seeing as he doesn't know anything about vampires yet.

"Um, not to sound off but how old are you two? I mean, you know I'm 21" he queries.

"There's no need to justify yourself, I understand. I'm 16, just turned last week and Brandon is…"

"21" he supplies before I could think for too long. Thank God he has his wits about him, and to be honest he does look around 21. Crap, how is this going to look to my newly found brother? I'm going to look like a whore now, great.

"You make a good couple, although I am a bit uncertain about the age difference" he informs us, my entire body tensing until he smiles.

"So, you don't think I look like a whore or anything?" I confirm; I would hate for him to see me as some whore just because I date someone who he thinks is five years older than me. When in actual terms he is probably around a hundred years older than me. Just then the smell of dinner wafts into the room, making me dart to the toilet to be sick. Why is it called morning sickness when you're sick throughout the day? The next thing I know I have Brandon behind me rubbing my back gently while he holds my hair out of my face.

"There we go, it's okay" he coos to me soothingly.

"I'm sorry, it's not that dinner doesn't smell nice, I'm just" I drop the sentence trying to find the right word to describe it.

"I think pregnant fits there perfectly" he chuckles as he helps me over to the sink where I go through my wash up routine. When we get back to the living room Phoenix jumps up and comes over to me, he looks really worried. Yet he's only just met me. Then again I guess it's the actually fact that I'm his sister that makes him worry about me.

"Are you okay? You just shot off and I'm sure you were being sick" he rushes out quickly making me give him a reassuring smile.

"It's fine, it's just the morning sick-"I catch myself there, biting my lip as I look up at Phoenix who has a mixture of emotions playing on his face.

"Your pregnant?" he states the obvious, staring at me. I couldn't tell if he was happy, upset, angry or anything really. He just looks…unmoved.

"Yeah" I confirm to him as Brandon wraps his arm around me. I love him so much, I don't know what I would do without him, I hope he can get me out of this. I don't want to lose my brother before I've even got to have one. I just don't want to lose him full stop; he's my brother for crying out loud!

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter but I promise to make the next one extra-long to make up for it :D xx**


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: Thank you to DaniellaR-UK and katylou86 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter forty-nine

**Brandon's POV**

"Phoenix?" Abby probes lightly, her brother is completely emotionless as he stares at her, but he soon shakes himself out of it when he realises he's worrying her.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know how I feel about my 16 year old, only just 16 bearing in mind, sister being pregnant with a 21 year olds baby" he shakes his head, obviously thinking the worse of her.

"The baby, it's not mine" I inform him, Abby looks at me exasperated. Have I just made this worse for her?

"You cheated on him and he still wants to be with you?" he shouts, tears well up in Abby's eyes at his words.

"I didn't cheat, I didn't" she sobs before she runs out of the room and up the stairs.

"She didn't cheat on me. Her father's crazed girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend thankfully, wanted to get rid of her. She hired someone to kidnap Abby and that person raped her numerous times" I tell him coldly before I take off for the stairs at a human speed, bearing in mind he still doesn't know anything about vampires yet. While he spends this time thinking that information over, I hold Abby and comfort her as she cries, I hate seeing her cry. It makes my heart ache when I hear her cry.

"I…I…t…take it you…told him" she manages to get out through her sobs.

"I did, I'm sorry if I have made everything worse, but he needed to know. I do not appreciate him accusing you of things that you didn't do"

"It's okay, he needed to know. He was bound to find out eventually" she whispers as she wipes at her eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Are you ready to go back down?" I ask as I rub her back soothingly.

"Yes" she smiles weakly as she takes my offered hand, I help her up before we head back down into the living room where her brother is sat on the sofa, his thinking face plastered on. When he realises that we are there he snaps his head to us, getting up where he goes over to Abby and envelopes her in a hug.

"God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that, I wasn't thinking" he tries to apologise as he pulls back, offering her the best apologetic smile he can muster.

"It's fine, really. You didn't know" she forgives him as we all retake our seats, Abby tucking herself under my arm where she leans into my embrace.

"Can you tell me what dad was like as you grew up?" he probes, Abby tensing in my arms. This is a very touchy subject for her, I should know that.

"He…he was abusive at the best. He constantly beat me and hurt me; I was permanently covered in bruises and cuts as well as burns and I've had my share of broken bones as well. Mom died when I was around about thirteen, quite literally days after she had died he found a new woman who loved to hurt me as much as he did. Together they made my life a misery, and then she got pregnant. Luckily I became less noticed as she got bigger and bigger, and we moved here just after she gave birth. I wasn't allowed to bond with her because Linda deemed me as the devil and as death. She thought I would hurt Ammy if I ever went near her. Then Brandon found me, he took me in and looked after me. He made sure my dad never hurt me again. Then I went through the whole kidnapping thing and that was the thing to snap my dad back into reality. He left Linda and begged for my forgiveness. We have been working on it and I feel much closer to him, and to Ammy as well" she recites her story to him, his face resembling one of someone who has seen a ghost.

"He hurt you?" he confirms, Abby nodding in response.

"But we're okay now, we get on much better and he hasn't hurt me in a long time, in fact, he hugged me the other day" she smiles at him reassuringly.

"I know how you feel, my adopted parents were alcoholics. They used to hit me every so often as well" he admits, Abby going over to him and giving him a hug. There is a lot of hugging going on here, and they have only just met.

"So, how old is Ammy then?" he asks as Abby retakes her seat next to me again.

"She's about 6 months old now" Abby tells him just as her phone starts vibrating.

"Hello?" she inquires. There is some mumbling before I hear Abby mention that Phoenix is here and that she knows about her dad's other child. From what I can hear from the phone he wants us all to head down there ASAP, he wants to see Phoenix.

"Of course, we'll be there soon" and with that Abby hangs up before turning her attention to Phoenix.

"Dad wants to meet you, he's asked for us all to head over there" she tells him as she goes to stand up. I catch her just as she trips forward, her arms wrap around her stomach and I feel my panic spike.

"Abby?" I query panicked as I check her over, trying to see if she is in pain or if I can smell blood.

"I'm fine" she assures me with a smile as she hugs me. I hug her straight back as I bury my head in her hair as I inhale her scent.

"I hate to admit it but you scared me then, I thought you were having a miscarriage or a near miscarriage again" I confess to her, he brother's attention shifting into high gear as he stares at us.

"She had a near miscarriage?"

"Yes, I did have a near miscarriage. But the twins are fine"

"Twins?" to say he looks shocked is an understatement.

"Just think of it this way, it's two for the price of one. Not to mention you're going to be an Uncle to two children rather than just one" she points out, completely distracting him with the Uncle concept as we take him into the garage where we get into my vampire car. What with it still being light outside. He doesn't notice that he can't see out of the windows, which Abby and I are both thankful for as we pull up outside of Abby's dad's house. Luckily I have already been invited inside there, all I have to do is wait for him to answer the door and then I can rush into the house and only experience mild burns. Abby climbs out of the car and runs over to the door where her father answer's it, she explains everything to him before he nods his head and moves out of the way. Waving over to the car to notify me that I'm safe to use my vampire speed to head inside. I do as motioned, going as fast as I can.

Luckily Phoenix was paying no attention so he didn't notice how fast I went, but when he does step out of the car, Mr Garamond's face has so many emotions crossing over it.


	50. Chapter 50

**AN: Thank you to DaniellaR-UK, XmidnightXeclipseX, katylou86, Davinaakafox and I love my dogs for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter fifty (Wow, I never realised how many chapters I had actually done until now :D)

**Abby's POV**

"Dad, this is-"

"Phoenix" dad cuts me off as he steps outside and walks towards his first born child. I couldn't tell how he feels exactly about Phoenix, but to me it looked like it was going to be a good reunion so far.

"Phoenix, you've grown into quite the young man" my dad compliments him as he offers his hand out to his new found son. Phoenix stares at his hand in awe before slowly reaching his hand out and accepting dad's handshake. So far, so good.

"I've always dreamed of meeting my real father and mother, I know that mom died but still being able to meet the man that helped to create me is a big honour" Phoenix smiles at him, I must admit that Phoenix does have a good inch or two on my father. Must take after granddad for the height, he was like 6ft3 before he died.

"I'm sorry that you got put into care, but me and your mother were very young when you were born. She was only just 15 when she gave birth to you, and I didn't want to be a father. Not to mention that your mother barely had any support when you were born. Her parents disowned her and I'm ashamed to say that I didn't want anything to do with you, so your mother was practically on her own. Then her parents said that they would accept her back into their lives if she gave you away, so after crying for days, she finally did give you away but it broke her heart in the process" dad sighs as he shakes his head. I quickly walk inside of the house, so they can have some alone time as the father/son reunion takes place, where Brandon is looking down at Ammy who is laid on the floor on a blanket, her little legs thrashing around as she giggles.

"We will soon be looking after two of our own" Brandon reminds me as I come to stand beside him.

"I must say that I'm actually really excited about it" I smile up at him as his arm encircles my waist, pulling me flush against his side so his hand can rest on my stomach. His spare hand turning my face so he can kiss me.

"You'll be a great mother, I am sure of it" he assures me with a small grin just as dad and Phoenix enter the room; both of them raising their eyebrows in the same way when they spot our closeness. I blush lightly as we pull away from each other a little bit, but not too far.

"I think it's time we all sat down as a family and had a talk. That includes you Brandon, you make my little girl happy and you're going to be there to help her with those twins; your part of the family" dad smiles at Brandon, my heart completely melting at his sincerity.

With a grin on my face I take Brandon's hand in mine, guiding him over to the kitchen table where dad wants us all to sit down. I sit on one side next to Brandon and Phoenix sits on the other next to Ammy's highchair that das sit Ammy in; that leaves dad to sit at the head of the table. '_Man of the house_' was the first thing that popped into my mind at that.

"Phoenix, I know that you spent your life living with people who weren't your parents, and, son, I want to make that up to you. Just like I'm making it up to Abby over how I treated her throughout her life" he gives me a sad smile, obviously remembering why he is making it up to me.

He knows he hurt me in more ways than one, the only thing he didn't put me through is child abuse, not physical child abuse but sexual. I never got exposed to that kind, thankfully. I really do feel for all those children who have been exposed to that bit though, I mean, God, being sexually abused at a young age must be very traumatising. I don't get how some sick bastards can put children through that; they deserve the death penalty for all the trauma they have caused to those poor innocent children.

"That is, if you are willing to let me try to make it up to you" dad carries on, looking straight at Phoenix for an answer. You could see the desperation in his eyes. He's finally ready to be a good dad to _all _of his children.

"I'm willing for us _both _to try and make this work. I have never experienced having a true father; a good father, and you've never experienced having a son. So I guess we can learn off of each other" Phoenix points out, dad's relieved expression is noticeable from a mile away.

"So, Phoenix, can you tell us about your life? You know, do you have any girlfriends? Children?" I probe him lightly, I actually am really interested in his life, he knows sod loads about mine but I don't know any about his.

"I broke up with my girlfriend a few weeks ago; found her in bed with my best mate. That was actually the kick in the backside I needed to finally move away from that place, and I'm glad I did" he informs us, but I notice how he doesn't mention anything about children. He must have noticed my questioning look because he goes on to explain the bit he left out.

"I did have a daughter, but she died two weeks after she was born. She was born prematurely, about four months premature, the doctor's said that she didn't have that good of a chance of making it" a small tear leaks out of his eye and all I want to do then and there is jump up and hug him. But I knew he wasn't finished and if I just hugged him he would probably start crying and that would affect his man pride. Well, that's what Tom used to tell me, not to mention Brandon has mentioned it a few times and dad always goes on about it. Boys. I will never understand them.

"I'm so sorry" I apologise for his loss as I feel my own sadness rise at that, what if that happened to my babies? That would just kill my soul.

"It was no one's fault, so there's no need to apologise. This happened a couple of years ago, back when I was 19. I even had a tattoo done to mark her birth, that way I could never forget about her. She was still my little girl, my angel"

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but can I see the tattoo please?" I inquire; he offers me a weak smile as he pulls his right sleeve up more so I can see the tattoo on his upper arm. It says Kimberly in a darkish pink colour, with a yellow halo that is slanted on the 'K'. It looks so fantastic and right underneath it in smaller text it says 'My angel, always'. I felt my own tears rise in my eyes as I look at it; Brandon wraps me up in his arm, obviously feeling my sadness over it.

"You would have been a good dad, and I'm sure you still will be a good dad. Maybe in the future when you have met the right person" dad assures him, blatantly trying to work out in his head if he should pat him on the back or something. He decided against it by the looks of it.

"So, have you thought about names yet?" Phoenix queries me and Brandon; both of us look at each other gobsmacked. I'm about 5 weeks pregnant but that is far too early to be discussing names. But there is one name I would be honoured to use.

"No, we haven't talked about names yet. But after this conversation, if we have a baby girl we would be honoured to name her Kimberly" I tell him with full sincerity, I would love to name our baby girl, if we have one, after his daughter.

"Really?" he grins at us, his entire face brightening up.

"Yes, we would love to" Brandon pipes up as he smiles down at me. Thank God he agrees, although I would still have named our daughter – once again _if _we have one – Kimberly.

"Thank you, this means everything to me. I have only just met you two, but you are already my most favourite people on this planet" he gets up and walks over to us, pulling me up to hug me before shaking hands with Brandon. I think I'm going to love my new older brother very much.

**AN: These are you choices for the next chapter(s), I can either:**

**Do a chapter on when she's 3 months pregnant then one when she is 6 months before doing and epilogue.**

**I can just do one when she is 6 months pregnant then go onto the epilogue.**

**Or I can just do the epilogue**

**I would like you guys to have a say in this because you are the lovely readers who have dedicated your time in reading my story. Also I would like to know what genders you would like the babies to be. I hope to hear from all of you xx The most voted ones will win xx**


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: Thank you to katylou86, Caitlin98 and DaniellaR-UK for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter fifty-one

**Brandon's POV**

I hate waiting rooms, I know we are here for a reason but I still do not enjoy them. Everybody here is either coughing their lungs up or they are holding a bleeding area; I can only imagine the amount of germs that must be floating around here. I cannot risk Abby catching them, she is 6 months pregnant; it would be bad for the babies as much as it would be bad for her. But I can hardly protect her from them can I? I mean, what am I supposed to do? Make scary faces and assume these microscopic germs will see it and run away scared? I highly doubt it. But I must concentrate otherwise I will be overpowered by the smell of blood, but what did I expect from a hospital? Thank God Abby is sat next to me, she is holding my hand and she looks nervous. Every now and then I will squeeze her hand in an attempt to soothe her, but she just doesn't like hospitals. She has spent far too much time here, so I can't say I blame her for being wary.

"Brandon, I want a home birth." She announces to me, I let out a big laugh at her words; despite her being completely sincere.

"Don't laugh at me!" she scolds me as she whacks my arm, I offer her an apologetic smile before I lean down and capture her lips with mine.

"If it is a home birth you wish to have, then a home birth is what you will get." I assure her as I wrap my arm around her waist, my hand resting on her stomach. You could feel the babies moving and occasionally kicking; I wonder how she puts up with that.

"They are very active." I note as I feel one of them kick my hand. My children will be fighters, I can just tell.

"They certainly are; you should try going to sleep while they're like this. It's a nightmare." she sighs as she rubs her eyes. She hasn't been sleeping very well lately; even I know that seeing as I am awake most of the time.

"So, do you think they're twin girls, boys or one of each?" she quizzes as she turns awkwardly in her chair to look at me. I think about it for a moment before smiling as I kiss her lightly.

"The gender do not matter to me, I will love them either way" I grin at her as I trail my fingertips over her left cheek.

"You're the best thing that has _ever _happened to me, you know that right? Well, you and the babies" she smiles happily as she rests her hands over her round stomach. She has taken to the pregnancy much better as she has gotten further through it and I am proud to say that she loves these babies, even though they were conceived in a very horrible way.

I cannot remove her memories of all the bad things that have happened to her, but I can help to replace them with better, happier ones. And that is what we have the rest of our lives to do, to build happy memories for her while we raise our family. I even hope that one day I will be allowed to bring her over; I do not think I could live without her now. She has become a big part of my life and I do not know what I would do with myself when she passes. If she agrees I will talk to Amelie, and when she turns 18 she will be turned vampire. She will forever be mine, and I will forever be hers.

"It's a good thing Phoenix knows about vampires now, otherwise he would have been asking why you never age." She chuckles, completely turning the direction of the conversation.

"Hmm, I can just imagine how I would have explained that." I even go through the motions of making that whole 'think-y face' that makes Abby laugh.

"Abby Garamond." A nurse calls out from the side of the waiting room; I and Abby get up where I take her hand in mine as we walk over to the nurse who guides us into a white room. It is very plain with just bare white walls and a bed against one of the walls, there is also a desk with a computer on it and an ultrasound set up ready. After Abby has laid down on the hospital bed, the nurse lifts Abby's shirt up and over her stomach so that it is all scrunched up under her breasts. Which I might add have gotten bigger, thanks to the pregnancy.

"This is going to be slightly cold, okay?" the nurse warns her as she spreads the special gel on to Abby's stomach, she shivers slightly when the contact is made but otherwise she doesn't have that much of a reaction. The first time that gel was put on her stomach we had a much bigger reaction.

"Okay, right here is baby 1 and over here trying to hide behind baby 1 is baby 2." The nurse tells us as she points to two separate baby shaped figures. I'm glad we decided on just the 2D ultrasound, the 3D one would have been remotely freaky in my opinion. Abby probably would have hated it anyway, as would have I. I am old fashioned and this scan, to me, represents a normal everyday scan.

"Would you like to know the genders?" she probes as she starts to clean up Abby's stomach, the ultrasound of our babies still on the screen.

"Yes." We reply in unison as we smile at each other. Now is the big reveal of the million dollar question.

"You are having one girl and one boy." The nurse informs us before telling us she is going to go fetch the ultrasound pictures for us.

Once she has gone I turn to look at Abby so I can kiss her.

"You have made me a very happy man, we have a daughter and a son on the way" I grin at her as I kiss her again.

"We do. Brandon, on another note, what is your last name?" she queries. I have not gone by my last name since I was human; I am struggling to even remember it myself.

"The last time my actually last name was used was back when I was human; I was known as Brandon Harrington." I recall to her as I think back to those days.

"Then I want to call our daughter Kimberly Sadie Garamond-Harrington." She tells me as she sits up on the bed more.

"You wish to not only have my last name in her name, but for the middle name you wish to have my first loves name? Back from when I was human?" I confirm surprised, I remember telling her about Sadie and the love I felt for her. But that love is nothing compared to the love I feel for Abby, not to mention that I never even considered the possibility that Abby might want to include my ex-lover's name in our daughter's name.

"Brandon, she was your first love. She was a part of your human life, so I think it's only right she gets some form of remembrance in your life. Anyway, I think it's a beautiful name." she informs me as she smiles at me softly, her warm hand taking my colder one as she entwines our fingers together.

"I appreciate that, and I love you more for it" I tell her, just as my brain starts to wonder where on earth that nurse could have gotten to. Maybe she is giving us some time alone to talk before she returns; that would make a lot of sense. Finding out the genders of your babies is a very big deal.

"Do you have any names in mind for a baby boy?" Abby inquires as she looks at me expectantly. I will admit that I have actually been considering different boy names, just to experiment to see what works best. Although I never got as far as the middle name, but I already have a middle name in mind. If my ex-lover can get her name into our daughter's name, then it is only fair that Abby's ex-lover gets a mention in our son's name. That is, as long as she is okay with that. I know that everyone calls her ex-lover 'Tom', but when he was assigned to me for protection I found that his real name is Thomas. Now, Thomas is much easier to work with than Tom.

"Would you like your first loves name to be in our son's name? I am happy to accept that, I think Thomas is a lovely name" I tell her, she scrunches her face up for a second before smiling at me.

"I would love that, thank you." she agrees as she hugs me, I hug her straight back as I contemplate my naming choice.

"What about Samuel Thomas Garamond-Harrington? I think Sam's proper name would work because if it wasn't for him you would have never have decided to keep the babies. He was the key to our happiness over our children." I remind her, making her nod.

"I love it." she grins before she kisses me, and then the nurse decides to walk in. I barely managed to contain my growl that signified that I disapproved of her timing.

"Here are your scans and I recommend that you start talking to your mid-wife so you can discuss baby birthing options" the nurse smiles at us before leaving. With that I take Abby's hand in mine as I take her back home, knowing that Samuel (although I think we shall refer to him as Sam for short) and Kimberly will be with us very soon. Just another 3 months, give or take a few days.


	52. Epilogue

**AN: Thank you to katylou86, XmidnightXeclipseX and I love my dogs for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter fifty-two

**Brandon's POV**

"Abby" I kiss her bare shoulder lightly as I listen to the running about in the room next to ours.

"Hmm" she murmurs as she turns into my embrace, her head burying in my chest. I press a light kiss to her lips before pulling away from her gently, making sure not to wake her up. She was up with the children all night last night, just because they demanded that mommy take care of them. Well, Kimberly did; Sam wanted me, but I unfortunately had to go out last night so she was on her own with the children. I soon made up for that when I got home, and she enjoyed the repayment.

"Daddy's here now, you need to keep quiet otherwise you'll wake mommy up" I tut at them as I walk into their room.

Kimberly is dressed in her pink pyjamas as she sits on the floor playing with her teddy bear; she named the stuffed toy Philip. Very original. Sam is sat on his bed looking at a picture book where he is grinning at one of the pictures; I will assume it's his dinosaur book. He loves dinosaurs; his pyjamas are blue with green dinosaurs on them. He has an obsession with them, but I will admit that I enjoy teaching him about them.

"Daddy, you play dolls with me?" Kimberly, my 3 year old daughter, asks as she holds up Jasper, her toy rabbit.

"Of course, Sweetie" I smile at her as I sit on the floor next to her, Jasper in hand as she starts telling me what the little story plot she wishes to act out with the toys is.

"Daddy, what this word say?" Sam probes as he passes me his picture book, each of the dinosaurs have their name written underneath it.

"It says tyrannosaurus-rex. Do you think you can say that, Sam?"

"Tyrannasarus-wex. And I prefer Sammy, Daddy. You know that" he shakes his head at me as he retakes his book. I chuckle at him just as the door opens; I turn my head to the side to see Abby stood there, dressed in a pair of jeans and one of my shirts, smiling at me. She agreed to let me turn her vampire, with Amelie's permission and of course she would have to show me how, but she refuses for me to turn her until the children are 4 years old. So only another month and she will forever be by my side. I will admit that she has grown into quite the beautiful woman.

She will forever be preserved at that age once the children are 4, she will forever look 20. I was turned when I was 21, so we will look like a normal couple; we will probably look more natural than we did when she was 15, the first time I met her.

"Mommy!" the twins shout out in unison as they run over to her, Abby bending down where she sweeps them into her arms. Placing a light kiss on each of their foreheads.

"Hey, guys. How are you two loud monsters today?" she probes as she starts tickling them, both of them laughing as they run away from her and over to me. I take a good look at my children and smile.

Kimberly has beautiful light brown locks like her mother, as well as blue eyes like Abby. Samuel looks similar to Kimberly with the facial features and the eye colour, but he has a darker shade of brown hair. I am also pleased to say that their true father has been sentenced to life in prison, he knows nothing of the twins and I pray to God he never will. Who knows what he would do if he found out; he could try kidnapping them, he could try for custody or he could try to hurt them. I will not allow for that to happen. This is _my _family and I will protect them for as long as I live in this world.

"Sammy, can you do me a really big favour?" Abby inquires as she motions for the twins to go over to her.

"Yeah, mommy?" he queries as he smiles at her, Kimberly looking confused.

"Can you go brush your teeth, and take Kimberly with you? Make sure she cleans them properly as well" she smiles at him, Sam nodding before taking Kimberly's hand and leading her out the room. Sam feels as though he is the responsible twin because he was born ten minutes before Kimberly. He takes the role of big brother very seriously; I can still remember the birth of them as clear as day.

_Being stat in this meeting is very boring; there isn't even a topic behind it. It's just Amelie and Oliver nattering away at each other, the rest of the participants are just sat around not getting a word in edge ways. To think that I could be sat at home with my 8 and half month pregnant girlfriend right now, rather than being sat in this meeting room listening to a pointless argument. Just as I am about to interject with their shouting, my phone rings in my pocket. I quickly whip it out and answer it, not even bothering to ask permission. This could be an important call._

"_Brandon, I need you at home" Abby sounds somewhat…strained. I wonder what's wrong._

"_Abby, I am in a meeting and cannot leave until it's finished" I remind her, Oliver and Amelie shooting me glares. They want me to hang up._

"_I'm in labour, Brandon. I need you right now" she hisses into the phone, my mind made up as I jump up out of my seat and put my phone away, after telling her I would be there soon._

"_I'm sure you heard the conversation, I need to go" I point out to Amelie before making my departure where I rush home. Thank God it's late at night; I hope Abby has called her mid-wife. When I get home I go straight into the living room where Abby is sat on the floor puffing and panting._

_I go to her side instantly where I hold her hand in mine, the mid-wife getting her to breathe deeply before demanding that Abby push. An hour later we are holding our beautiful children, Abby holding Kimberly and me, Sam. She's crying soft tears of happiness as we cuddle our children. Our children; now what a strange concept that is._

That day will always remain in my memory; that was the day my children were born. It was the day I became a father and Abby a mother.

"Brandon, are you okay? You blanked out" Abby giggles as she sits on the floor in front of me, her arms wrapping around my neck. I wrap mine around her waist where I pull her close to me, my lips gently brushing hers.

"Just thinking about that day we became parents" I admit honestly before kissing her again, and that's when Sam and Kimberly come back in and jump on us. I laugh at their antics before hugging them both. My family.


End file.
